Here Comes Trouble
by jamiesgirl
Summary: When two people, who have nothing in common. Have everything to learn from each other. Will they be able to put their differences aside and learn to love? Please read and review! Troyella i do not own hsm
1. Chapter 1

Holding the cigarette between her figures she inhaled the cloud of nicotine that rolled in her mouth and settled her nerves. It was a quite night as she watched the moon rise in the sky. Her parents were inside the motel room asleep and she had snuck out unable to rest. They had been on the road all day and she was tense from the car ride. Riding in the back seat of a station wagon was really beginning to hurt after the third day. Arching her back she put her hand down on the railing of which she was propped up on. The motel wasn't a cheap or expensive, it was something you'd pass by if you had the choice but if you had been on the road for 13 hours it was paradise. There wasn't a lot of greenery either. Her father said they were already in Mexico. It wouldn't be long before they reached Albuquerque.

The move hadn't bothered her as much as her parents thought it would. In fact she was growing tired of New York, same bullshit people and cramped neighborhood housing. Before New York it was San Francisco, Then LA, before that it was Chicago. Bringing up the cigarette to her lips again she inhaled and exhaled watching the cloud of smoke float in front of her before dissolving. She'd lived in Texas for about three weeks before that, then in a little town in St. Louis. Her father's job kept his family from ever settling down. All she new is that with each move the house would get bigger. Her father worked for a computer software agency and had created a chip for government. She didn't know much but her father was in high demand. Her mother was nurse, between the two she was always left alone.

She didn't blame anyone for her lifestyle; she learned a long time ago that if people didn't like you for who you were then you could fuck'em. She smoked she had tattoos, she had sex when she was in the mood and always said the first thing that came to mind. Fortunately she was also gifted like her father and had a very high GPA, hence going from school to school was never a problem. Her mother hated that she smoked. But in all honesty she was never really around long enough to motive her to quit. She loved her parents, couldn't wait till she was free of them, but she loved and adored them like every other mindless teenager on the planet.

Lucky for her most of her family lived in cuba, so there was no need for family bonding. Putting out the cigarette in the beam by the porch she wrapped her arms around her petite frame as she looked out into the darkness. Her body was only covered by a Bullet For My Valentine T-shirt, and a pair of boxers. Sneaking back into the room she lay back down on the bed and pulled the covers up as she drifted to sleep.

The next afternoon, in a quiet neighborhood Troy and his best friend Chad were playing a game of one on one.

"13 to 5 T-man whoops your butt as he aims, he shoots, he scores and the crowd goes wild." Troy held his hands up as he made roaring noises and bowed before his invisible audience.

"You suck." Chad said grabbing the ball and pulling his shirt off his skin. The heat made the sweaty clothes cling to their body as the boys laughed and sat down on the side of the basketball court.

Panting Troy reached for the ball from Chad's hands. "Taylor doesn't mind picking Mel up right?" Troy said squinting as the sun beat down on them.

"Not at all, she said it was on her way here anyway." Chad said laying back on the grass.

"Good cause I don't think I can move just yet." He said falling back as well.

"Best out of 14?" Chad said holding up a hand.

"Dude face the facts, we have played like 18 times and you've only won three and we tied once." Troy said tossing the ball up and catching it. "I'm tired." He said with a smile.

"I have my pride on the line." Chad said pushing himself up.

"What pride?" Troy said tossing the ball up again.

"Fine." Chad said getting up. "Heard back from Sharpay yet?" he said changing the topic.

"No. Thank god." He said letting the ball fall and pushing himself up. "I don't see the fascination." He said shrugging his shoulders. "Besides, Zeke is crazy." Troy said placing his arms around his knees.

"True that but he hasn't had the courage to ask her." Chad said stretching out his legs and arms.

"This plan of yours better work, if I end up dating Sharpay I'm going to kill you." Troy said looking up at Chad with daggers in his eyes.

"It's cool, we're just lighting a fire under his butt is all." Chad said with a shrug. "Besides you didn't ask her out you just asked her if she was going to the dance." Chad said with a smile. "There's a difference."

"I hate your schemes." Troy said leaning back on his elbows.

"It's this or we continue to hear him gripe on and on about her during practice." Chad said in an annoyed tone. "Seriously I'm tired about hearing about Sharpay." Chad said holding up a hand.

Just then the sound of a car door shut and moments later a girl with dark skin made her way over to the boys along with a sandy haired girl from the back door of the house.

"Hey guys." Taylor said placing her car keys in her pocket.

"Hey." They both said in unison.

"Mel how was dance?" Troy said looking up at his sister.

"They dropped me twice." She said sitting down next to her brother.

"Dropped you?" he asked looking at her oddly.

"There was a jump and I was about to do it but the guy just couldn't keep his hold." She said looking at Chad as he stared at Taylor who was looking at the moving van in the front of their house.

Troy looked up at Chad and immediately stretched out a foot to kick him in the leg. "Take a picture." He grunted as he rolled his eyes.

Chad winced and looked down at Mel and Troy. "Sorry." He said to Mel and looked up in the direction that Taylor was looking.

"Did someone by the house next store?" Taylor said looking at the house to her left.

"Yeah, the for sale sign had a big sold magnate over it." Troy said leaning up to see the moving van as well over the fence.

"I hope they have a boy my age." Mel said in a dreamy voice.

"Why?" Troy said immediately looking over at his sister. "You don't need boys you need to focus on school and dance."

"Taylor please explain to my big dumb brother that a girl needs a little romance in her diet." Mel said rolling her eyes at Troy.

"Troy every girl needs a bit of romance." She said with a smile.

"And she can have it when she's thirty." Troy responded looking at his sister who let out a sigh.

"Could you give me a ride home Tay." Chad said shaking his head at Troy and Mel.

"Yeah sure." She smiled at him. "It'll cost you." She added.

Chad let out a grin and laughed. "Let me get my gym bag." He said then turned around to get his gym bag.

Troy waved as the two made their way out of the yard and then turned back to his sister. "Hungry?" he asked.

"Where is the parental patrol?" She asked looking back at the house.

"Dad is at the faculty meeting at school and Mom is at the office she called and to say she got caught up in a project." He said looking at the moving van.

"So what are we going to eat?" she said looking at her brother. "I'm not eating anything you cook."

"Relax the cookie jar has pizza money in it." He said getting up from his spot.

"No Pineapple this time." she said getting up as well.

After the pizza was ordered Troy dropped down to the couch and reached for the remote. Glancing over at his sister he noticed her standing by the window and peeking through the blinds.

"Mel, back off the window the neighbors are going to think your stalking them." He called back as he flipped thought the channels.

"No they won't, besides it's natural to watch people move in its how you get to know them." She said as her fingers lifted the blind above to get a better view.

"Or case the place." Troy said propping a foot up on the coffee table.

"Well someone has to watch out for the pizza anyway right?" she said shrugging her shoulders.

"right." He said rolling his eyes and settling for a re-run.

"hey they have a kid our age." She said excitedly.

"oh really."

Looking back at her bother she rolled her eyes and looked back out the window. "It's a girl." She said sounding rather disappointed.

"Aww, No Romeo for our Juliet." Troy said turning to face her.

"She's pretty too." She said looking back at Troy.

That caught his attention and jumped off the couch. "Let me see." He said walking over to the window.

"Oh now you want to see." Mel said placing a hand on her hip and stepping aside.

"Might as well since you won't shut up." He said making a face at his sister before looking out the window.

"Funny." She said shoving him a bit as he glance around the neighbor's yard until he seen her. His eyes traveled her body her arms were covered in black gloves with sliver buckles, her shirt had a huge skull and her right sleeve was ripped off. Her legs were encased in floppy wrinkled grey skirt that came down to her ankles between her shirt and skirt was a midriff of tan toned skin. Her brown dark hair was in pig tails with skulls clipped to the bows.

"Holy crap off all the possible neighbors in the world we get Wednesday Adams herself." He said looking out the window in shock.

"She's different." Mel said taking another peek as the girl grabbed a box from the van and carried it into the house.

"She's creepy."

"She could be nice."

"She doesn't look the part."

"I thought you said never to judge?" Mel said leaning away from the window.

"Never underestimate a boy. There is a difference." He said holding up a finger.

"Right well I'm going up stairs I have homework." She said walking away from him, taking the steps two at a time.

"What about pizza?" Troy called back.

"Call when it gets here." She yelled.

Troy mumbled something as he made his way back to the couch. Thinking about the girl next store surly she was somewhat attractive. Creepy, but, somewhat attractive.


	2. Chapter 2

Using a pocket knife Gabriella cut through the tape on one of the boxes. Opening It up she pulled out her alarm clock and bedding items.

"Do you like the house?" Her father asked leaning in the doorway.

"I looked, I saw, but I'm remaining unattached." She said not even looking up at him. "I'm taking the basement, I'll need somewhere to paint while we live here." She said plugging the clock into the wall and setting it on another box.

"This is the last time we have to move I promise you." He said with a small smile. "I'm setting up my home office. Your mothers hanging pictures, I swear it's the last time." he said walking over to a box and drumming his fingers on it. "Scouts honor." He said.

"You were never a scout." She said unattached from the conversation as she picked up a lamp from the floor and set it on the box.

"Gabriella, I know that all the moving has been hard on you and things haven't gone as they should in the past, but I've paid for the house, I've told my company and I've canceled our P.O. Box." He said with a grin. "You're going to graduate at East High."

Turning around to face him she crossed her arms. "That's must be nice for you and mom, settle down right when it's time to ship the kid off to college." She said tilting her head to the side.

"At least you will have a home to come back to." He said with a smile.

"Whatever you said the same thing in San Francisco." She said holding up her arms. "I'll hang up pictures when I believe you." She said folding an empty box and shoving it under the bed.

Her father was silent for moment as he watched her begin to unfold her sheets and lay them on the bed. Once upon a time she was his little girl. Once upon time he was hero and could do no wrong. Letting out a breath he looked out at the balcony. "Your bedroom has a balcony, like a fairy tale from your favorite book." He said with a half hearted smile.

"Yeah well those princesses seriously didn't have a clue about the real world. Hopefully that thing as a lock." She said fluffing her pillow and dropping it on the bed.

It seemed like now he couldn't get anything right. Looking at the white French doors that lead out to a small balcony he frowned. "I'll pick something up tomorrow." He said in a low tone. "I'm going to go help your mother unpack the kitchen." He said making his way towards the door.

"later." She mumbled looking down at her red sheets. "You can't get any hotter than blood red on a hard wood floor." She smiled looking down at the bed. She didn't like bed frames or fancy things like head boards or matching dressers. She enjoyed having her mattress on the floor and just enjoying simplicity.

Her favorite colors were black and red, looking down at the boxes marked clothes she began to push them towards the closet. Opening up another box she began to pull out her toilettes and place them on top of her small dresser in the corner of the room. After an hour of shifting through things and only unpacking the essentials she pushed the rest off to the side and stared up at the French doors leading out to the balcony. Walking over to her speakers she attached her iPod and started her Play list. Missing, by Evanescence began to play. Walking to the French doors she pulled them open and walked out into the last bit of day light. Looking out into the sky line she leaned on the railing. The wind was gentle and she closed her eyes. Her skirt rippling in the wind she tilted her head and took a deep breath. The chorus filled her ears and she silently sang along.

_**Even though I'd be sacrificed,**_

_**You won't try for me, not now.**_

_**Though I'd die to know you love me,**_

_**I'm all alone.**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

_**And if I bleed, I'll bleed,**_

_**Knowing you don't care.**_

_**And if I sleep just to dream of you**_

_**And wake without you there,**_

_**Isn't something missing? **_

_**Isn't something...**_

Opening her eyes she looked back out into the falling night and down at the street. It was quite neighborhood, not a soul in sight. Turning around she walked back into her room and shut the doors behind her. Making a note to buy curtains.

The next day was a Sunday. Gabriella spent it organizing the Basement setting up her paints and canvasses. It wasn't a very hot day, but none the less it was stuffy and the basement smelt like a dead rat. Sitting on a stool she looked around the place and smiled. This was her sanctuary, escaping into her painting was relaxing. She always did her best thinking when she painted. Deciding she had done all she could do here she walked up the steps and outside the house onto the front porch. Lighting up a cigarette she closed her eyes. Her hair was up in a messy bun only a few stands fell lose. Her pants were black with red suspenders hanging off the back. To top it off she had on a red spaghetti strap top. She was listening to a Bullet for My Valentine song coming out of her headphones that were currently draped around her neck when she head noise from the next yard. It sounded like a basketball. Inhaling the nicotine she stepped down the porch and into the backyard. The noise got louder and she could hear the sound of a soft swoosh when the ball made the basket.

Coming up to the small fence separating their back yards Gabriella leaned on the fence as she watched a very well toned, shirtless boy bounce a basket ball. "Well looks like this neighborhood just got more interesting." She said to herself tapping the ash off the cigarette. She smirked as she watched him move around the court

Growing a sense of unease Troy paused as he caught the ball in the air and turned to his right finding a pair of light chocolate brown eyes staring into his blue ones. For a moment they just stared at each other and Gabriella brought her cigarette to her lips inhaling slowly and bringing it back down exhaling a small long cloud of smoke.

"Well howdy neighbor." She said breaking the silence.

Troy didn't say anything just nodded his head in response and reached down for his T-shirt, quickly pulling it over himself and making his way over to the fence.

"Oh please, don't get dress on my account." She said to him in a low voice.

With a small smile Troy held out his hand. "Hello, my name is Troy Bolton." He said in a neutral tone.

"Gabriella Montez." She said taking his hand.

"It's nice to meet you."

Gabriella was silent and continued to stare back at him with a raised eyebrow. "Do you always sound like a robot?" she finally said.

"No."

"Well he does sometimes." Came a voice from behind him. A girl about his age with the same blue eyes and hair color came up to the fence holding out a hand to Gabriella. "My name is Menlloy Bolton. But they call me Mel." She said with a smile.

"Well hello Mel." Gabriella said in mocking happy tone.

"So how do you like the new house?" Mel said looking up at the house in question. "Hope you lucked out and got the room with the Balcony." She said.

"I did." Gabriella said as she smiled back at Troy and tapped the ashes on her cigarette again. "It's nicer house then the previous one." She said bringing the cigarette back to her lips.

"Where are you coming from?" Mel said intrigued by Gabriella.

"Moved around a lot, so I'd sum it up to a little bit of everywhere." Still looking at Troy who was looking at her she winked at him causing him to jump a bit. "Cat got your tongue over there basket ball boy?" she said in a playful tone.

"Sorry." He said taking a few steps and going back to bouncing the ball.

Gabriella looked back at Mel who was rolling her eyes at her brother. "so you're going to East high?" she asked

"Starting tomorrow." Gabriella said tucking a strand behind her ear.

"We could give you a ride Troy and I go there." Mel looked at her and clapped her hands together excitedly.

"And what times does this car pool, leave the drive way?" Gabriella said blowing out more smoke away from Mel.

"Seven-thirty." Troy responded aiming up his shot.

"Is there a dress code?" She asked Mel.

"No." Mel shook her head. "Just can't go naked."

"Are the boys cute?" Gabriella smiled. Troy looked over at the girls and rolled his eyes as he shot another basket.

"The boys are decent." She said in a low tone. "My brother's friends are hot." She said with a shy smile.

"Have test drove any of them." Gabriella said amused.

"what?" Mel asked looking at her a bit confused.

"You know," Gabriella motion with her hand the smoke from the cigarette making a circle. "Who have you gone out with."

"Oh,god, no." Mel said holding a hand to her face. "I've never dated anyone, my bother and my dad are a little over protective so I really don't get many offers." Mel said looking off to the side and making sure her brother didn't hear.

"Well that's a shame." Gabriella said pushing away from the fence. "How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen." She said blushingly.

"And you've never dated." Gabriella said slowly.

"Nope."

"Are you gay?" Gabriella leaned with a smile.

"What? No I like boys." She said a bit shocked by Gabriella casualness. "Are you?"

"Tired it once, but, I love with a good stick shift. If you know what I mean." She said with a naughty smile.

Mel mouth dropped as she stared back at Gabriella. "You've kissed a girl before?" she asked still keeping her voice low.

"Have you kissed at all." She asked bringing the cigarette back to her lips and inhaling the last of it before she put out on the bottom of her flip flop.

"No." she answered.

"You're a virgin aren't you?" Gabriella sighed and shook her head. "Poor, you."

At that moment Troy came back over to the fence. "Mom said dinner is ready, lets go." He said.

Mel smiled and held out her hand to Gabriella. "we'll see you tomorrow?"

"Bright and early." She responded with a smile.

Gabriella took her cue and turned to walk away. Leaving Troy and Mel at the fence, who watched her go and then turned around to start walking towards their own home.

"I don't like her." Troy said glancing back over to make sure she was gone. "She smokes."

"I don't know she seems fun." Mel held her hands behind her back as she walked along side of Troy.

"Why did you offer her a ride?" Troy said pulling the back door open for her.

"I thought it would be nice if she just knew some people, you know how East High is?" she said with a frown. Mel walked into the kitchen and he followed.

"Yeah." He shrugged "But now we're stuck with her."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Troy came out to his truck and tossed his gym bag and book bag in the back. His car was a beat up white Pickup. The front seat sat at least three at the most and at times some of his friends rode in the back. Troy and his dad always worked on the car. It was old but it was a classic and it was still running. Barely.

Mel came outside in a pair of jeans and pink T-shirt that had a smiley face on the front. "You think Zeke will really ask Sharpay out if he thinks you're going to." Giving her brother a look of stupidity she Tossed her back pack in the back as well.

"Chad's logic not mines." Troy opened his door and lean in to open her door.

"Obviously." She muttered looking towards the house next store. Mel was about to open the door when she pause. Gabriella was coming out of the house and slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Wow." Mel said pulling on her door handle but still staring at Gabriella.

"What?" Troy said looking out the back window as he turned the Key.

Coming down the steps of her house was sight that could stop any one in their tracks even Troy. Her hair was down and wavy as it seemed to flow down her back she had a pair of headsets around her neck. Her shirt was Black with white letters that read Bite me with a skull dotting the i. Her Mid drift was evenly toned and taunting. She had on a set of Tripp pants that had chains and highlights of red in them. Her arms disappeared into arm warmers that had green and pink skulls on them. Around her neck was a tiny circle with a five point star. Around her wrist were spikes and bangle bracelets. Her curves were more than noticeable; they were downright demanding all the attention they deserved and more.

"What?" she asked when she got to the car looking from Troy who was inside staring at her and Mel who was holding the door open and smiling at her.

"I love your outfit." Mel said with a wide grin of approval.

"Right." Gabriella said shaking her head and tossing her bag in the back as she seen Mel and Troy do from her window. She debated taking the ride. Personally the whole car pool thing wasn't a high priority on things to do before she died. The Bolton's seemed like the kind of people who sang sing-a-longs the whole car ride. Her plan had been to wait them out. That was until her mother came down and asked why she was staring out the window. According to her mom she should make friends with whoever she could because she didn't know her way around. she also said that they were teenagers like her and therefore should get along fine. _Just because we're all the same got damn age doesn't mean we should be stuffed in a box like dogs and expected to snuff an ass or two and chase each other's tails. _

When Mel got into the car, Gabriella followed only because if she was going to be forced into a car with strangers she at least wanted a way out. Rolling down the window she placed her arm outside.

"I hope we have a class together." Mel said with a smile as she changed the radio station.

"Yeah." Gabriella said and looked out the window. "Maybe we can be Lab partners?" she said sarcastically.

Mel looked at Troy who shrugged his shoulders and kept driving. The rest of the ride was silent. Once Troy pulled into the parking lot he cleared his throat. "I have practice till four so if you need a ride home you can come to the gym and wait till then." He said making sure he was heard.

Mel nodded and Gabriella just kept looking out the window. She heard him she just didn't feel like his statement needed a response. Once she was out of the car she reached for her bag and kept moving.

"Later." Gabriella waved her hand as she walked off towards the school. "Oh and thanks for the ride." She said turning around and placing her hands together as though she were begging.

"Something tells me your new friend is going to be somewhat of a bitch." Troy said as he handed Mel her back pack and watched Gabriella retreating back.

"She's just different." Mel shrugged taking her back pack. "Besides she's new and going to be living next store, maybe you should also try giving her a chance?" Mel looked Troy in the eye with a puppy pout.

"No. Besides You just always want to see the good in people." He swung his gym bag over his shoulder and began to walk by her side.

"And you always want to be right." She added looking at him with narrow eyes.

"Whatever, I'll see you later." He said placing a kiss on her forehead.

Mel began to make her way into the building alone. As she made her way down the hall, she saw Kelsi and Sharpay talking about a show. Kelsi was Mel's best friend, however she never stood up for herself and always let Sharpay walk all over her.

"Honestly did you think that I wouldn't notice?" Sharpay said looking at her with fury. "This is crap Kelsi." She yelled holding up sheet music in her hand and crumpling it.

Mel made her way over and stood besides Kelsi as she responded to the angry blonde. "I'm sorry Sharpay but the lead role just doesn't sing as much." She answered Sharpay with a fright in her eyes.

"Well then fix it!" she screamed back and tossed the sheet music to the floor.

Stomping off Mel watched Sharpay disappear into the crowd, and then turned back to Kelsi, who was opening her locker. Kelsi was different, not Gabriella different, but a sweeter change of pace and style. Kelsi loved to dress in vintage and she loved hats. Her hair was a light auburn and her eyes were a light gray. She had been at one of her brother's after game parties as the DJ and Mel was trying to impress Jason and was failing miserably. She sat down behind the DJ booth Kelsi talked to her and made her laugh for the rest of the night the two played music and talked about their problems. Ever since then her and Kelsi have been best friends.

"Don't let her get to you Kelsi, she's a horrible person and no one likes her." Mel said placing a hand on her back. "She doesn't have any people Skills." Mel said with a smile.

"I hate her, I just wish she wasn't in the Drama Club." Kelsi said pulling out her books "The first quarter isn't even up yet and already she driving me nuts."

"I'm really sorry." Mel said in a low tone as she watched Kelsi close her locker. "We could prank call her phone or hang up flyer all over the hall with her number on it asking for fashion advice." Mel said with a smile and watched Kelsi let out a small giggle.

"Let's get going before we're late." She said beginning to walk down the hall. Both girls had English together. As they entered the classroom they seen Gabriella sitting in a chair with her feet on the desk her head sets blaring something with drums and guitars.

"Who is that?" Kelsi whispered to Mel.

"My new neighbor her name is Gabriella." Mel said walking up to her.

"Sounds pretty." Kelsi said as she followed Mel.

"Gabriella we have English together that's so cool." Mel said once she had Gabriella's attention.

Gabriella pushed herself up in the chair and smiled. "Image that." She said pressing stop on her iPod. "Who are you?" she asked looking at Kelsi.

"Kelsi Nielsen." Kelsi responded holding her hand out.

"Gabriella Montez." She said taking her hand then looking back up at Mel. "These seats aren't assigned are they?"

"No." Mel said with a smile as she took a seat in front of her and Kelsi took a seat to the side of her.

"I like your outfit." Kelsi said.

Gabriella smiled and then looked past Kelsi at some of the Boys in the corner talking about Basket ball. "So who are they?" Gabriella asked leaning forward as Mel and Kelsi followed her glaze.

"That is Zeke, Jason, Ryan and Chad." Mel answered point to them each as she said their name.

"They're cute." Gabriella said with a smile and looked back at the boys. Giving her a wave Chad smiled as he spun the basket ball on his finger. Gabriella returned the wave and turned back to Kelsi and Mel.

"Totally, untouchable." Kelsi said with wide eyes "Chad has a girlfriend."

"No boy is untouchable." Gabriella looked back at Kelsi with an odd look. "But thanks for the memo." She said looking back at the boys.

"Well Zeke, Jason and Chad are basketball players and Ryan sister is Kelsi worst enemy." Mel said looking at Gabriella. "I don't know about you, but, there out of our league anyway." She added shrugging her shoulders.

"Isn't your brother on the basketball team?" Gabriella asked Mel.

"Yeah, but I'm just Troy's little sister to them." Mel said with a sad smile.

"You don't try hard enough do you?" Gabriella said with a puzzled look.

Before Mel could answer the teacher began the lesson and she just turned around facing the board.

Gabriella brought her feet down and opened her note book. People around here were just plain naïve about life. From what she notice people were too busy dividing themselves into groups to be able to really mix and mingle. What was the point of having so many different people in one spot if they all just stuck to their own? As she started taking notes from the teacher she pushed the thought to the back of her mind. Besides it wasn't her problem.


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting on a table with one knee propped against her chest and the other on the bench she smiled as she flirted with a skater guy. Looking pass him across the room she noticed the same pair of blue eyes that had been watching her for a while. She couldn't say that he wasn't attractive; in fact if she was honest he was more than just eye candy. Looking back at her current enjoyment Gabriella let the boy she was talking to place a hand on her knee as he continued to talk. She knew is name was Todd, or Tommy, frankly she couldn't care he was cute enough and dumb enough to be toy and nothing more. Looking up again she watched Troy as he talked to his friends, a smile on his lips as he slapped hands with the other guys. Even his hands made her think of all the bad places she wanted them to be. Feeling a tingle between her legs she smirked as she considered the options of making friends with the boy next store on another level.

"So I landed a half pipe just to shut him up." The guy in front of her said leaning a little closer. Gabriella pulled her attention back to the Todd/Tommy guy and nodded her head.

"You're so bad." She said not really knowing what the heck he was talking about. Leaning closer into him she lowered her voice. "You ever think about doing others things in Skate Park beside skate?" she said suggestively.

"I may have had a thought or two." He said with a cheesy smile.

"Well I don't have a curfew." She said getting a piece of paper from her notebook. "And I'm not saving myself for any one special." She said writing down her number. "Who's to say we can't have a little fun after dark as two consenting young adults." She said handing the paper to him.

The boy himself looked like he had won the lottery and smiled from ear to ear as he took the piece of paper.

Watching as she Slipped Eddie a small piece of paper He assumed was her number Troy pulled his eyes away from her and back to the topic of last week's game.

"We need to improve our defense." He said cutting into Chad and Zeke's debate on rebounds and fouls. "I'm pushing practice back till 4."

"We won last week's game." Chad said with a whine. "Doesn't that warrant for at least one free week?"

"No because it only takes a week to get lazy and sloppy and we can't afford to lose the next one." He said looking back over at Gabriella who was now lip locked with the guy she was flirting with. Shaking his head he looked back at Chad.

"Taylor isn't going to happy." Chad said with a frown. Chad looked down at his food and pushed it around with his fork. "She wanted to go get something to eat after school."

"Well I'm sorry but until our defense is set I want to get it right." Troy said a little frustrated.

"You're an over achiever." Zeke said matter of fact like. "How do you know we aren't already set and you're just on your man period?"

"Dude, that's gross." Troy laughed looking away and back at Gabriella. Turning away before he was noticed again he looked back at Chad. "I know it's hard but if we get right today I'll cancel the rest of the week." He said with a smile as he looked back over at Zeke. "does that work?"

"Alright!" Chad yelled as he threw his fist in the air. "Finally some downtime."

"Works for me," Zeke said as he leaned back. "I can volunteer to paint the drama club set and spend more time with Sharpay." He said with a light smile.

"Like it'll mean anything to her?" Chad chuckled as he shook his milk.

Troy shook his head and leaned back a bit himself. "I got to work on my math homework. Mrs. Fence said there is a possibility I might be getting a D." he said clenching his hand and looking down at his plate.

"Ouch." Chad said patting him on the back.

"Hey Troy do you know anything about the new girl?" Zeke asked looking over to where Troy eyes had just been a few moments ago.

"Yeah, she is hot." Chad added looking up in their direction.

"She's my new neighbor." He said emotionless as he went back to eating his food.

"What's her name?" Chad said with a smile.

"She looks like a Missy, or a Samantha." Zeke said shrugging his shoulders.

"It's Gabriella." Troy said looking back over at her.

"She has that scary kind of bad girl thing going for her." Zeke looked back at Troy who seemed unaware. "You feeling her?" he asked hopping Troy would say yes and that the Rumors he heard about him and Sharpay were untrue.

"She looks like some vampire freak." Troy said looking back as she ran a finger along the boys chin and walked away from him. "And easy." He said looking back at Zeke.

"You feeling anyone?" he asked.

Troy looked over at Chad who nodded and then looked back at Zeke. "Just, a little bit." He replied looking over his shoulder at no one but not ready to see his friend react to his "supposed betrayal."

"Anyone I know"

Now he was fishing and Troy nodded almost thrilled when Chad jumped into the conversation.

"oh man speaking of vampires, do you remember Queen of the Damned." Chad said with a smile. "She was hot."

Zeke held his hand up in a high five and the boys laughed as Troy gave a chuckle and looked back over to where Gabriella was, but she was gone. His eyes glanced around the room and rested on her as she was now sitting at a table leaning against a wall and looking back at him with a smile. Troy felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up as he quickly looked away and back at the guys who were talking about hot vampires.

It was 2:40 and classes had just let out and Gabriella was now sitting on the bleachers with her sketch book and head phones on ignoring the people around her. When she felt some one standing over her she looked up at one of the guys Mel was talking about earlier. Pulling down her head phones she looked at his clothes taking all the purple and white.

"Do you have purpose?" she said looking back down at the people running around and then back up at him.

"Just came over to introduce myself." He said holding out a hand. "My name is Ryan." He said with a smile.

"Yeah I've heard." pausing she looked at his hands and noted how clean and manicured they were. Looking up she put on a fake smile and took his hand. "Gabriella."

"Nice," he said then took a seat next to her. Gabriella closed her sketch book and put it down by her side as she looked at the boy sitting beside her. "Did you want something?" she said a bit annoyed.

"Well I noticed that you listen to a lot of music and you wear a lot of black." He said with an interested smile leaning back and resting on the bleacher seat behind him.

"You and everyone else who's seen me coming down the hall," she said pausing the song on her iPod. "Is there a Point?"

"Do you want to join the drama club." He asked with a huff.

"Sorry I'm not that kind of tortured artist." She said looking back out on the court and watching Troy run alongside another boy for the ball.

"But you are an artist." He said and pointed to her sketch book.

"Something like that." Gabriella shrugged as she turned her head to the side and turned to look at the stairs. Just then she noticed Mel and Kelsi walk into the Gym followed by a blonde who was yelling at Kelsi.

The girls made their way up the bleachers toward Gabriella, who was annoyed because her quite space suddenly became a very loud place. Seriously the people in this school where to fucking dramatic. Leaning back she rolled her eyes and glared up at the three.

"I'm sorry Sharpay, but I can't just give you a song that doesn't belong to your character." Kelsi said with sincerity in her voice.

"I have been saving your shows, every time since the eighth grade, if it weren't for me you would be a lost cause." Sharpay said harshly and Mel placed a hand on Kelsi's shoulder.

"Sharpay just give it up." Mel said looking annoyed.

"No one pressed your buzzard Mother Teresa." Sharpay said holding her hand in front of Mel's face.

Gabriella raise an eye to this and leaned back to watch Mel's reaction, which to her surprise was to just back down. _What the hell? _She thoughtthen she felt Ryan stand up beside her.

"Sharpay really can figure something out?" he said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh we will because I plan to get that song." She glared at Kelsi and Kelsi just nodded.

"I'll re-write some things and work it in." she said giving up in defeat.

Ryan nodded and Sharpay smiled. "Thank you." She said and looked over at Ryan. "Are you ready to go?" she said in a tone that clearly stated she was.

Once they were gone and out of ear reach both girls fell to the bench in a tired heap and Gabriella looked at them both as if they had a third eye.

"Seriously ladies their called ovaries, grow a pair." She said causing both girls to look up at her as if she were the one with a third eye.

"Excuse me." Mel said looking at kelsi who shrugged her shoulder and then looked up at Gabriella.

"You guys let some cotton candy princess walk all over you." Gabriella said as she pointed at the back of Sharpay's head as she stood on the sidelines to watch the boys with Ryan behind her. "There were two of you and one of her."

"She is the head alpha female." Kelsi said with a light chuckle, "going against her is declaring a war no one would be ready for."

"Plus I think Troy asked her to that stupid dance." Mel said with a pout. "Heard her talking to Martha about it."

Kelsi leaned in and lowered her voice. "No way I thought he was only bluffing to get Zeke to man it up." Kelsi said with a stunned look on her face.

"Big surprise, his plan failed." Mel leaned back and looked out into the court shaking her head in disappointment. "Now everything Is turned to shit." Mel added.

"I was counting her being occupied at the dance with Zeke so I could talk to Ryan." Kelsi said with sad face as she glace back at Ryan. "Why must you be related to Godzilla?"

Gabriella shook her head and let out a soft chuckle. "What was the stupid plan?" Gabriella asked trying to find away to make them go away?

Mel and Kelsi looked down and then back up at each other. "Troy was going to make Zeke jealous enough to make a move on Sharpay by seeming interested." Mel said and Kelsi nodded in agreement.

Gabriella just stood quite and picked up her things. "Never send a boy to do a woman's job." She said rolling her eyes.

Mel looked up at her puzzled as she gathered her own things. "What are you going to do?" she asked watch Gabriella walk past her.

"If I get Romeo and candy cotton princess to this fucked up dance will you stop talking about it?" she said propping a hand on her hip.

Both girls looked at each other then at her and nodded. "Alright." Mel said curiously. Both girls got up and followed Gabriella down the bleacher and paused as they waited behind where Gabriella set her back down. They watched as Gabriella came up to Sharpay who was talking to zeke and Gabriella causally placed an arm on her shoulder.

"Oh my god." Mel and Kelsi whispered in unison.

Gabriella smiled as Sharpay glared at her. "Excuse me, short person but who do you think you are?" she said pulling her shoulder away and looking back towards Zeke who had been previously talking about painting on the set.

"Gabriella Montez. I transferred into East High from New York." She said with a smile. Giving a little wave to Zeke she lean forward a bit and winked at him. Sharpay mouth dropped open and she crossed her arms looking at Gabriella with fury in her eyes. Ryan who looked at Gabriella as if she were on drugs glanced back at her sister and then toward the girl who pulling a 180 turn in personality.

"That makes you important why?" she said tilting her head to the side.

"No reason really, just thought I'd make myself known." She said rocking back on her shoes. Gently she placed a hand on Zeke's arm. "Oh my." She let out a little moan. "You are simply delicious." She said with a smile.

"Excuse me." Sharpay said her voice uneven.

"Oh I'm sorry are you two a couple." Gabriella said jumping back and placing a hand over her mouth.

Sharpay glanced around at some of the attention they were getting than then over at Zeke who was staring at Gabriella confused. Finally after a moment of pause she shrugged her shoulder. "Technically, no." she answered as she placed a pause between each word.

Gabriella smiled and took a step closer to Zeke. "Well then Technically," she said reaching for a pen from Sharpay's bag. "If you're ever interest in a good time, let me give you my number." Gabriella smiled as she leaned onto Zeke who was smiling down at her with amazement and shock. Gabriella wrote her number in the palm of his hand and then smiled up at him suggestively. "Don't work too hard and sweat that off now." She said in a low husky tone.

Sharpay stood there in shock as she glared what she wished was a hole into Gabriella head. As she watched Gabriella place a light kiss on his cheek and pull away slowly. Just as she was about to say something Gabriella looked at her and smiled. "My bad I believe this belongs to you." She said handing her the pen.

Sharpay took the pen and her lips were tight as she held back a mouthful of insults and other vigorous things that would have been completely unladylike. Everyone at this point was watching as Gabriella walked back towards her things and picked up her bag.

Looking at both a stunned Kelsi and Mel she smiled and let out a small laugh. "If anyone needs me I'll be outside for a smoke." She said walking away.

The room wasn't silent but it wasn't noisy either. Troy was showing someone how to block better when Gabriella caught his eye. After the display of affection towards Zeke, she made her way out of the gym, not that it should have mattered. But he watched her body sway as a walked down the hall out the door. She was a nice looking girl, but she was a distraction and trouble was written all over her as was just demonstrated. Troy nodded in approval once the boy got the idea of what Troy was telling him and he walked off the court to the bleachers grabbing his water bottle. Taking a large gulp of water he glanced over to Mel and Kelsi who were whispering something between them, probably something about the event that just occurred. It bugged him to watch her come on to Zeke, he felt like an idiot for still finding her attractive. She obviously had a different opinion about him, he was the only guy she talked to today that she hadn't hit on. Looking back at the court he put the bottle of water down and watched Chad help Jason with his jump shot.

"Your team runs like a fine tune engine." His father's voice came through his thoughts as he came up beside him. "I'm proud of you son." He said looking out into the court.

"Thanks dad." he said looking at his father then back at the court. "Defense is a bit weak but with some more practice I think it'll be fine." He said leaning forward.

"Son," his father said a bit more serious "U of A is going to be thrilled when they see you out there." His father smiled. "You're a good kid, A and B honor roll, senior class president, a great team captain, Store manager at Billie's repair," placing a hand on his back he rubbed his shoulder and chuckled. "You work hard, you're a great big brother a wonderful son. But ," he added.

There was a pause as Troy looked up at his father not really sure where this was going. "Troy, all these things aside what are you doing for you?"

"I'm getting into college." He said with grin. "Making sure all my steps are lined up so that I can work on my future." He said looking at his father with a smile. "Everything is so shitty I just want to be sure that I have more than just Basketball." He said with a grin.

"And you will." His father said. "But maybe you should focus more on the dance coming up or on your friends." He said with a smile. "Do something Crazy." Troy smiled and shook his head. "Son, don't be so fast to grow up, enjoy right now because I guarantee you, one day you're going to look up and you'll be unhappy."

Troy nodded his head and looked down. Secretly he already hated his life. He was already unhappy with how little time he had to himself. Looking at the ground he looked back up at Chad and Zeke. They were laughing as the ball bounced off. Letting go of a sigh he nodded and looked back at his dad. "I will." He said.

His father stood up and tuned to face Mel and Kelsi who were in the bleacher now laughing about something that they boys had done. Mel waved over at her father and he waved back. "The principal wants to meet me in his office we're trying to get new work out equipment." He said bringing his clip board under his arm.

"Good luck dad." Troy said with a smile. Watching his dad go he stood up and made his way to Chad and Zeke.

"Dude Sharpay almost turned as pink as her shirt. Did you see that?" Chad said between laughs.

Troy laughed as he looked at Zeke, picking up the ball Troy nodded. "Yeah, she looked jealous." He said with a smile.

"And I got that new chick's phone number." He said with a smile holding up his hand.

"Dude you are a god." Chad said clapping his hands.

"Alright lover boy let's get this practice over with." He said with a smile. The guys began to play a game of basket ball as Troy shouted out over the noise drilling his team mates on how to move faster, who to pass the ball to and how to get out of a block faster.

Mel waved at Kelsi and ran up to the court. "Troy." she yelled from the side lines. "I got to go Dance class." She said with a worried expression.

Catching the ball Troy walked over to the side and the game came to a halt as he smiled. "Alright." He said. "Call me when you get out I working till 9 but I come get you on my break." He said with a smile.

"Alright see you." She said turning around to make her way out.

"Who's taking you." He called out.

Stopping in her track she turned and smiled back at Troy. "Ryan." She called back. Ryan was the only boy at east high besides Chad that was really trusted around Mel. Troy said that Ryan was confused about his fashion sense and if he wanted protection from the basket ball team he not try anything with his little sister.

Troy smiled and nodded his head in approval.

"Okay guys we have half an hour let's get this show going." After the half hour was gone Troy hit the showers coming out into the locker room he smiled as he seen Chad running around with some ones pants in his hands. Zeke yelled as he went after him, running in his boxers.

"Come on man Sharpay is outside." He yelled.

Troy took a seat at the bench in front of his locker and got into his uniform. He tried not to get into the locker room horse play he had a job to do and he needed to get there on time. Not to mention he still had to drive Gabriella home. As soon as he was dressed he got his bag and walked into the parking lot.


	5. Chapter 5

Coming out to the parking lot he ran a hand through his wet hair and paused as soon as he looked up at his car. Instantly his body went numb and all blood rushed south building on tension that hadn't been released in a while. Lucky the green shirt that said Billie's repair was long enough to cover his pants down to his thighs.

There laid out on the hood of his car was Gabriella, her hair sprawled out one hand on her stomach hold up her shirt revealing her toned tummy and the other holding a cigarette as she brought it to her lips and inhaled. One leg was bent with her foot on the hood the other dangled over the grill. Her head phones were on her ears and she was oblivious to everything around her.

Hearing a chuckle he turned around to see Chad holding a hand over his mouth. "Damn Bro." he said looking at Troy then back at the girl on his car.

"whoa." Zeke said coming up to his other side. "That's needs to be on a calendar." He said with smile.

"You're taking her home?" Chad said looking at him with jealousy. "Taylor doesn't need me till 6 I can take her." He said with a smile.

"No."

Troy looked back at the guys and then made his way over to the car. Gabriella exhaled smoke as she looked back up at sky. It wasn't sunny nor was it hot the day was warm and the sun was gentle.

Enjoying her music she kept her eyes closed enjoying the warm feeling of the sun on her skin. Smelling cologne she looked over to her side and her eyes locked with Clear blue eyes that looked back into hers. Next thing you knew he pulled the Cigarette from her fingers and put it out on the bottom of his shoe.

"You should quit." He said calmly opening the door to his car.

"Make me." She said rolling off the hood and jumping down to the floor.

Letting out a chuckle he shook his head and got into the car. "Just get in." he said.

Gabriella got into the car smiling up at Troy. "So you got a job or do you just love wearing shirts with your name itched in them?" she said flicking his name patch on the Polo.

"I work at Billie's repair." He said putting the car in gear.

"What do you do?" she asked leaning back in her seat.

"I repair cars." He said pulling out of his parking spot.

"Well isn't that exciting?" She said bringing a knee up to her chest as leaned forward and looked through his radio. "So tell me wildcat," she said finally picking a rock station. "You got a girlfriend." She asked looking at him with a curious glance.

"no." Troy stared ahead his eyes on the road and trying not to be annoyed with the music. He wasn't a fan of rock.

"So you're like alpha male back there huh?" she said taking out her pack of cigarettes and hitting the box on her hand.

"Short of and don't even think about smoking in my car." He said pointing a finger to the box.

"Some one's high stung." She said putting the box in the cup holder.

"Are you aware that your just killing yourself?" he said holding up the box.

"Yes and I consider it a slow suicide that will allow me enough time to see that stick get removed from your ass." She said looking the window at all the buildings and people going by.

"You know your attitude is going to cause you a lot of problems. People around here aren't use to someone like you." He said with a smirk as he kept driving straight.

"Someone like me?" she said looking back at him. "What's wrong with someone like me?" she said flipping her hair back.

"Well for starters you have a smart mouth." He said shrugging his shoulders and looking over at her.

"Which isn't going away anytime soon." She responded.

"You smoke." He said

"Get use to it." She said looking out at the road.

Laughing he looked out the window, and then back to the road. "You don't care what people think." He added

"Life is too short to give a damn." She said bopping her head to the music.

"Not to mention that you radiate sex appeal like no other girl I've ever met." He said not thinking but just saying the first thing that came to his mind.

"You find me sexually attractive?" she said looking at him with a smile.

Feeling the cold sweat cover his back he looked at her then quickly back at the road. "You're not my type." He said with a straight face.

"Frankly you're not mine either?" she said removing her spike bracelet and putting it in her bag.

"I figured that much." He mumbled as he looked out into the road.

She let out a small laugh and rolled her eyes as she moved back to her seat. "So you interested in Sharpay the candy cotton princess?"

"Funny." He mumbled. "No." he added.

"But your taking her to the dance?" she asked confused about what she had heard earlier.

"God I hope not." He said shifting in his seat. "You going with Zeke." He asked a bit curious.

"Like hell." She said leaning to the side to look out the window.

"Then why give him your number?"

"I didn't." she said looking back at him with a smile. "I gave him the number to domino's pizza in New York." She said with a grin. "I was just making that one chick jealous so she would get all defensive and ask him out."

"That seems out of character for you?" he said "Doing something nice. I mean."

"Right because you know me so well." Gabriella rolled her eyes and looked at the dash board. The rest of the ride was silent as the two listened to the songs on the radio.

Pulling up in front of her house he smiled and unlocked the door. "Are you going to need the ride tomorrow as well?" he asked.

"Yeah." She said pushing the door open and bending down to grab her pack of smokes. As her body twisted her shirt came up revealing a tattoo on her hip. It seemed like a symbol of some kind but he quickly looked away before it could become noticeable that he was looking. "Later wildcat." She said not even looking back at him.

"Good night." He said as she closed the door. Driving off he thought about Gabriella she was different. Really different and he was attracted. Boy was he attracted. Just knowing she had a tattoo made him more curious to undress her.

Once he got to work he began his shift by clocking in, then heading into the garage. Troy swept the floor. It wasn't until 7 that his sister called and he got into the car to go pick her up and drop her off at home. Once he was back at work he was working on a Ford Fusion from 2005. The brakes needed to be replaced and he was working on the tune up.

Meanwhile, back at home Mel was in her back yard practicing her dance moves. Her body was a bit stiff and she moved her arms more than her body. Kelsi had called earlier upset about Ryan and not ever knowing if he would like her back. Not that she didn't care she and all she just had a hard enough time getting Jason attention. However she had a plan, at the dance she was going to gain his attention. She was going to ask him to dance.

There was laughter heard from the other yard and Mel looked up to see Gabriella watching her.

"What do you want?" she asked annoyed.

"Whoa down chica." Gabriella said jumping the fence. "What are you doing?" She asked walking over.

"Practicing." She said with a pout.

"Practicing how not to dance?"Gabriella said with a smile, holding her hand up to indicate her body.

"Look, don't give me a hard time about this. its already embarrassing." She said stopping the radio.

"What is?" she asked sitting down on the court.

"Well there is this guy I like and I thought I could…you know?" she paused. "Get him to dance with me at the dance." She said with a shy smile. "But I'm not good at it." She said dropping her hands to her side and frowning. "I'm good at ballet and when it comes to expression but I suck when it comes to just dancing." She said crossing her arms

"It's okay that's understandable." Gabriella said leaning back in her hands. "I learned pool for a guy once." She said with a smile. "Then I whooped his ass." There was a pause and Mel tilted her head in confusion. Gabriella looked towards the radio then back up. "Some people aren't meant to be." She said with a shrug.

"I just, I don't know." Looking down at her, Mel let out a sigh. "What am I doing? I'd have to look like you to get a boy to look at me and I look nothing like you." She said sadly.

"You a very pretty girl." Gabriella said with smirk. "Blue eyes, petite, in shape, long light brown hair. I'd date you if you want to try it some time."

Mel let out a chuckle and sat beside her. "This is serious." She said "I've had a crush on Jason since I was in the sixth grade and he was in seventh." She said with a sigh.

"I take it that your brother doesn't know." Gabriella said pushing some hair back over her shoulder.

"Are you kidding me? If he knew, he'd make it so Jason would never even talk to me again." There was silence between the girls until Gabriella shifted.

"Your brother needs to get laid." Gabriella said standing up. "But, since we can't do anything about him let work on those moves." She said holding out a hand to Mel.

At first Mel just stared at her hand unsure, but, then she took it and Gabriella helped her up from the floor and stood beside her.

"Boys are like dogs." She said holding her hands up. "When they see a stake they watch it, longing to devour it." She said moving her hips. "You have to be that stake." She said grabbing Mel's arms and pulling them up.

"How do you do that?" Mel said looking at Gabriella's hips.

Pressing play on the radio Gabriella smiled as she heard Lemme Get That from Rihanna. Standing up straight she smiled at Mel. "Don't use your arms or feet just move your hips." Gabriella showed her by moving her hips around in a circle to the music then her hip easily moved from side to side.

"Like this?" Mel tried but had to move her feet.

"No." Gabriella said placing her hands down on her hips "keep your feet still and the rest of your body just worry about your hips." She said guiding her hips as the music blared. "Just feel the music and don't think about what you're doing." She said.

Gabriella rose hands along Mel body starting with her hips and ending below her arms.

"No boy wants to dance with a block of wood their going to want to be close and feel you up and test how far they can get." Gabriella whispered in her ear. "And some of them want to grab you and hold you but you must always be in control of the situation and learn how to tame a bad boy." She said moving away from her.

"How do tame some one?" she asked looking back at Gabriella still moving her hips.

"I'll show you." She said walking around her to face her. "First let's add your arms." She said holding her hands up and then moving them slowly. "When you move your arms keep in mind you want them at about the same speed as your hips." She said turning around and moving her hips around to the music and moving her arms around at the same speed. "It get ugly it your hips are doing the salsa but your arms are at a heavy metal concert." She said with a smile as she turned around to watch Mel repeat what she did.

"This is kind of easy." Mel said moving to the music with a smile.

"Good now add your legs and feet keep speed in mind." She said watching Mel have some trouble at first, then as soon as she got she was dancing her body was moving to the music and as soon as the music ended she stopped.

"Okay I'll show you some tricks." She said going over to the radio and skipping the CD back to track 2. Push up on me by Rihanna. When the music started Gabriella began to dance a little. "Same as last time move to the music."

Mel started dancing smiling as she moved her hips.

"Good now invite me." She said with a smile. "Keep your eyes on me and me alone, You not dancing for the music or the crowd your dancing for me." She said with a smile.

Mel felt embarrassment flush over her as she moved her hips a little slower and did as Gabriella said.

"Hook you finger and let me know, that you want me over there." She said watching Mel move with a smirk on her face.

Hooking her finger Mel smiled and couldn't help but laugh. Gabriella came over to her and stood in front of her moving her hips and dancing with her.

"Now this is we're it's going to get heavy and hot." She said coming closer. "Turn around and let him see what you got." She said motioning for her to turn. The song changed and now Please don't stop the music came on.

"Dancing is the mild form of sex and downright foreplay." She said with a smile. "He's going to grab your hips." She said placing her hands on his hips. "He'll be close, you're going to feel him on your back." she said getting close as she danced.

"This is getting harder." Mel said with a worried face trying to keep her body moving.

"Don't ever let a man fuck with your flow if you need room make some if you want him close bring him to you." She said. "Most of all keep his hands only were your hip." She smiled. "It reminds of sex. And if a boy thinks about fucking you the whole time your dancing. You have succeeded." She said with a smile "Only a fool would ignore you after this."

Mel kept dancing moving away from Gabriella and dancing. "How am I doing?" she said dancing towards Gabriella.

"Pretty good, for a first lesson." She grinned. Dancing alongside her they continued to dance for a while longer every once and a while Gabriella will teach her something else and Mel would comply. The girls laughed and talked about music for a while until 9 when Mel was called in for bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Like Suicide by seether was playing in her iPod as she was standing outside on her front porch smoking watching as Troy's truck drove by.

It was about 9:30 when Troy pulled into the driveway tired and depressed. He turned off the car and leaned back in his seat listening to the silence of the night. The sun had gone down not too long ago but long enough that everything was dark by now. It had been a long day at work, he'd gotten the Ford to work properly and put the file on Nancy's desk so she could call the owner for pick up in the morning. Bringing a hand up he ran his hands through his hair and then back over his face. Opening his door he got out and reached in the back seat for his back pack and gym bag.

"How was work?" Gabriella said as he closed the door. She was leaning on his car and holding a cigarette with one arm and the other crossed around her waist propping up the other arm.

Her abrupt appearance made him Jump back as he looked around for any other signs of life. "I'm not a vampire." She said with a smile. "I don't bite for the blood." She added.

Troy paused for a moment unsure if one of the guys had told her about his comment or if Mel had said something. "Work was good." He said and shrugged his arm under the straps of his bags. "Why are you still up?"

"I could never fall asleep early." She said then took a puff of her cigarette. "What's your deal?" she asked shrugging her shoulders and letting smoke out of her mouth.

Unable to take the smell Troy leaned forward and grabbed the cigarette and dropped it on the floor to stomp on it. "You should quit." He said sweeping off the floor with his foot and into the grass.

"So I've heard." she said rolling her eyes and leaning on the truck. "You a virgin?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"What is it with you and personal questions?" he asked with a smirk.

"People's lives inspire me." She said in a dull tone.

"Why are you so down all the time?" he asked.

"Why are you avoiding my question?" she responded.

"No, I'm not a virgin." He said looking around again for any over hearing ears.

"So you are a little bad ass." She said with a smile. "Mr. Bolton I never would have assumed you would do the nasty." She said with a smirk.

"Well," he shrugged his shoulders. "All things aside I'm still a guy." He said turning to walk away.

"Who was she?" she called out to him.

"Her name was Cindy Cooper." He said turning around to face her.

"Cindy." She said with a laugh. "That sounds so pre-school." She said with a smirk

"She was a senior." He said with a grin.

"Wow." She said truly shocked.

"I was a junior." He added. "She had a thing for younger guys."

"Well I'm sure she made your first time full-filling." She said tilting her head to the side. "What happened?" She asked.

Walking back towards her Troy placed his bags on the floor and leaned against his truck. "Left for college, she went to California." He said.

"So was it magical and everything they said it would be?" she asked facing him.

"It was brief." He said with a chuckle. "And it was sloppy." He added.

Gabriella let out a quiet giggle as she leaned back and covered her mouth. "Please tell me you got better." She said.

Troy smiled as he watched her, even her giggle was cute. "I believe I have." He said with a shrug.

Gabriella let out a, humph sound as she looked off towards the street.

"What about you?" He asked with a raise brow.

"My first time was in the backseat of a car." She said leaning back. "In fact it was a Taxi." She added.

"Whoa." Troy said holding up a hand. "You lost yours in the back seat of a Taxi cab?" pausing for conformation he continued "was the driver still there?" he asked.

"No." she smiled. "We snuck into a Taxi Cab company after hours and started making out." She said. "One thing lead to another and wham bam thank you maim." She said with a chuckle. "We were drinking and smoking." She added. "We didn't know what we were doing."

"What was his name?" Troy asked still amazed by her comment.

"Don't know." She said shrugging her shoulders. "Never saw again after that night."

"Wow" he said placing a hand over his own mouth. "Your unbelievable."

"It hurt, I don't think I bled and I know I didn't orgasm." She said looking up at sky then back at Troy. "You bang anyone since Cindy?"

"No." he said shaking his head and leaning back.

"Figures." She took a step forwards and turned to face him.

"What's that mean?" Troy straightens and looked at her as she hair shined in the moonlight.

"You're a good guy." She said. "I was good once."

"once?"  
"yeah" she said taking out her pack of cigarettes. "To much bad shit in the world." She said shaking her head. "but you know what they say about good girls." She said fiddling with the pack.

"what's that?" he said running a hand over his face as he was growing a bit tired.

"Once a good girl goes bad she gone forever."

Troy stared at her unsure where she was going with this or what she was expecting him to say. The air was dead between them and he had an urge to touch her but resisted. "I got to go in." he said looking away from her.

"Sure you do." She said with a smile.

"Good night Gabriella." He said walking towards his house.

"Night." She called after him.

Walking back to her own house she came in and locked the door.

"Sweetie is that you?" her mother called as she made her way to the stairs.

"Yup." Gabriella said pausing and looking into the kitchen where her mother was drinking a cup of coffee.

"I got called in to the hospital I have to leave in a bit. Your father is working in his office, so keep the music at a low please." She said with a smile.

"No problem." Gabriella said about to walk away when her mother called her back.

"Have you unpacked your room yet?" she asked with a smile.

"No." Gabriella said walking into the kitchen and grabbing a water bottle from the fridge.

"I seen you talking to that boy next store." Her mother said with a smile. "He looks like a nice a boy." She said.

"You have no idea." She muttered under her breath as she opened the bottle of water.

"What was that honey?" She asked.

"Nothing I was just saying that he agreed to take me to school in the mornings." She said.

"That's really nice." She said with a smile. "Maybe he likes you." She grinned.

"Who knows?" Gabriella said as she made her way to the stairs. "Night mom," she called over her shoulder.

"Night." Her mother said to no one.

Gabriella walked into her room and let out a sigh as she walked over to the French doors and looked out into the street. It was quiet. As she walked over to the side she saw a light on in one of the rooms from Troy's house. Smiling she leaned on the wall and watch as Troy entered the room without a shirt on. He picked up a book and kicked off his shoes. Sitting on the edge of the bed he leaned back and began to read.

"Nerd." She mumbled and turned around with a smile on her lips as she went into her own room.


	7. Chapter 7

It was Friday she had mange to survive the week. The first week was always the hardest she thought as she looked across the table at a guy and girl making out. Turning away she looked over at Troy who was talking to his friends at their normal table. Gabriella was wearing a brown plaid school girl skirt with a light brown shirt that had a skull on it. The shirt was long enough to cover her so today there was no mid drift but none the less she was attractive. Her arm warmers were black and only covered her hands up to her wrists. She had on combat boots and her hair was up in a bun. With lose strands coming down around her face.

She made sure she kept a distance away from Troy while she was at school but she had grown extremely aware of whenever he was in the room. She wanted to flirt with him, she wanted to twist his little stubborn pride until he was helplessly underneath her begging for a satisfaction she was more than willing to give. Fucking around with boys like him is what got girls like her in trouble. She wouldn't and couldn't make a move on him. He was totally out of the game and to be frank she enjoyed her freedom. Eddie was good at making out but when it came to sex she quickly found out he wasn't built for a luxury cruise he wasn't even motorcycle material. She thought as she watched him talking to other skaters. He was a disappointment.

Looking back down, she went back to her happy place, which happened to be sitting at the lunch table, listening to music and sketching. My chemical Romance played as she sketched a graveyard into her sketchbook she was working on shadows and values trying to get a feel for what her painting was going to look like. As she looked up to blink she was face to face with Kelsi. "Mel told me that you taught her how to dance." She said taking a seat next to her. Kelsi was in a pair of jeans and a white shirt with a vest. Her hair was covered under a bowler hat.

"What?" Gabriella said removing an ear piece.

"Mel said you're good at the boy stuff." Kelsi said with a small smile.

"I taught her how to dance." Gabriella held up her hands with an exasperated sigh. "It's not that complicated."

"well I was hoping that maybe you might know something to help me out?" she asked looking down at her tray of food.

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she looked around the lunch room for an escape seeing none she looked back down at Kelsi and felt sorry for her. "Fine." She said closing her sketch book and looking at her with undivided attention. "Who is he?" she asked

"Ryan." Kelsi said in a low tone.

"He's not gay?" Gabriella asked thinking back to his wardrobe.

"No." Kelsi blushed. "He likes girls."

"Of course." Gabriella said with a sarcastic tone. "Silly me."

"Sharpay hates me, and she won't let me even talk to him unless she is there." She said.

"okay," Gabriella said holding up and finger. "There's an easy quick fix for that." She said looking over at the boys table. "You're going to have to stand up to her and shower you have a back bone and won't take her crap." Gabriella said with a smile.

"I know, but I'm not like you." Kelsi said placing her head in her hands. "And what if doesn't even like me." She said looking over to the boys who were sitting around the table.

"Relax." Gabriella said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Never stand up for yourself just because a guy is involved." She said leaning forward to place her elbows on the table. "You should stand up for yourself automatically."

"How do I talk to Ryan?"

"Like you would any other guy," Gabriella said "Boys aren't special there people just like us minus the brains and boobs." She said with a smile as she lean back.

As soon as lunch was over and she finished talking to Kelsi she got up from her seat and began to walk towards the exit. She came close to Troy and resisted the urge to say something but just as she got into the hall way she was cut off by an African American girl holding up a binder with the words Academic Decathlon on it.

"jeez." She hissed as she jumped back from the girl.

"My name is Taylor McKessie and I'm captain of the Academic Decathlon." She said holding out a hand. "I know you're new and all but I was looking over your record and I noticed that you have a perfect record of Straight A's."

Bringing her bag over her shoulder she shrugged. "What is that a crime?" she said looking towards the back of Troy's head as he disappeared in the crowd.

"Well here at East High we have a large number of bright students but only those of the best and brightest are looked at for a spot on the team." She said with a smile.

"I'll pass." She said going to walk around her but this chick wasn't going to give up just like that.

"It looks really good on college applications and we win all the time." she added stopping Gabriella once again.

Letting out a big sign Gabriella rubbed her forehead. She was not a people person. She hated making friends and she didn't do socializing but apparently this school just loved it. Looking back up at Taylor she nodded. "Let me think about and get back to you okay." She said and Taylor smiled as she held the book close.

Once Taylor left Gabriella made her way to her next class. No use in trying to track down the basket ball junkie now. She thought as she made her way into the classroom.

It wasn't until after classes were over that she saw Troy again. She was sitting in the bleachers listening to her music and sketching. As soon as she felt two people on either side of her sit down, Gabriella closed her sketch book as she looked straight head hoping that if she would stay silent the two girls would go way.

"Gabriella Kelsi told me what you said I think you're so right." Mel said holding up her hand as she looked at Kelsi who was gripping her notebook.

"I'm really not that confrontational." Kelsi said looking out into the court and watching the guys play.

Gabriella removed her head sets as she looked from either side to both girls. "Don't twist you panties." She said crossing her legs and looking out at the court.

"What?" kelsi said looking at Mel.

"Don't twist your panties," Mel teased back. "we're only asking for some help." Mel added with a smile.

"I don't wear panties." Gabriella said as she stood up . "You girls just need some good old fashion tips." She said watching the boys head off to the showers."All you need to do is look pretty and bat your eyes boys don't have that strong of a resistant's" she smiled and sighed out in relief the as coach blew the whistle. Practice was over at 3:30 which was a lot better than the 4pm practices.

"I'm going to be out by the truck." She said walking down the bleachers.

As soon as she was gone Kelsi and Mel let out a sigh.

"She doesn't like us does she?" Kelsi said looking at ahead at nothing.

"I don't think she likes anyone." Mel said looking at Kelsi "but at least she is helping us." Mel added folding her arms.

"Is she always so mean and unattached?" Kelsi asked.

"I don't know it sounds like she's moved around a lot and I guess she just doesn't like getting attached to people." Mel said looking at Kelsi with a shrug. "she's only been here a week." She said

"Do you think she'll come next Friday?" Kelsi asked looking at her watch.

"Well I'll ask her anyway." Mel said watching her brother com back out on to the court.

"Kelsi, do you have a ride?" Troy said looking up in the Bleachers.

"Yeah my mom said she's on her way." Kelsi called back.

"Well come on you ladies can talk while we wait." He said as he walked towards the doors.

Kelsi and Mel got up from their seat and made their way down to the court. "Your bother is the sweetest bossiest person I've ever met." Kelsi said as she step foot on to the court.

"My brother lacks from a personal life." Mel said over her shoulder. "He just thrives on making everyone else just as unhappy."

The girls walked past Troy and out to the parking lot as he followed them through the door. Coming up to the car Troy took a breath and let it out slowly as he seen Gabriella sitting on his hood with a cigarette in one hand and going through her iPod in the other. She had an effect on him like no other woman he ever met before. But she was completely off limits. He couldn't afford a distraction right now. He couldn't afford trouble period, He thought as his eyes traveled up her legs and to the darkness of her skirt. She had her hair up and all day all he could think about was pulling that clip out and watching it fall around her shoulders.

"Troy?" Mel was saying something to Kelsi as she turned around and caught her brother staring at Gabriella with a weird look on his face. "You work late on Friday's?" she repeated snapping her fingers and placing a hand on her hip as she shook her head. "Wow." Mel said catching Troy as he shook his head and looked from Gabriella to Mel.

"What?" he asked trying to hide a blush as he shrugged his bags on his shoulder. He hated that he she made him drift off whenever he looked at her. He hated that right now his sister knew exactly what he was looking at and what he might have been thinking. "Shut up." He said once he seen his sister smile grow.

Kelsi who was now looking between the two smiled and shook her head. "What's up?" she asked looking at Troy then at Mel. "Did I miss something?" she said.

Mel shook her head and let out a small laugh as she placed a hand on Kelsi's shoulder and pushed her forward as they continued to walk towards the car. Troy rolled his eyes and followed them knowing that the moment he got home Mel would jump on him like bob cat to a meal.

Gabriella sat on the hood skimming through her play list and nodding her head to Papa Roach. She didn't hear the girls come up but she instantly felt some one yank the cigarette from her hand.

"Hey." She groaned looking up at Troy as he put it out on the bottom of his shoe and flicked it off to the side.

"Quit smoking." Troy smiled and opened the door to his truck.

"You're an A class buzz kill." She mumbled looking back at the girls who were giggling about something. "What are you people so happy about?" she said pushing herself off the hood.

"Well Kelsi and I were talking and we wanted to invite you to my house for a sleep over next Friday." Mel smiled as she fidgeted with her fingers and bit her lip.

"A sleepover?" Gabriella eyes grew wide as she looked at them in total disbelief. Someone somewhere was fucking with her. She knew it. Looking at Troy who held up his hands with an amused smile she felt head throb with the threat of another head ach. "Look ladies I not really a social butterfly or in that term even Social." She indicated by waving at her outfit "I dress this way so people can see that I want to be left alone."

Troy stood outside and leaned on his car interested by the idea of Gabriella at a sleepover.

"Isn't that dance next Friday?" she said looking at both of them. Mel and Kelsi nodded their heads as they looked at her unsure of where this was leading to.

"The plan is to go to the dance and then meet back at my house." Mel said with a smile. "and Taylor will be there, so it will be the four of us girls and we can watch movies and eat pop corn and" not letting her continue Gabriella cut her off.

"I'll come to your little shin dig." She added holding both her arms up in the need to stop her before she went any further. "but if I see one pillow fight or if anyone tries to do my hair or make up I'm out."

Troy chuckled as he watch Mel and Kelsi nod in agreement as she accepted the invitation and suddenly the girls busted out into all the fun things they had planned and how Taylor was going to bring movies so they could watch. Meanwhile Gabriella kept her arms folded as she glance up at the sky in annoyance. Troy rolled his eyes and just got into the truck.

When she Kelsi's mom got there shortly after Troy and the girls were on their way he dropped Mel off at her dance class and was left with Gabriella alone in the car. They rode in silence for a bit until Gabriella spoke first.

"How long did you date Cindy?'

Troy surprised she had said anything at all shrugged his shoulders. "8 months."

"Wow you were really into her huh?" she said reaching up and pulling the clip from her hair.

Troy felt his pulse jump as her hair tumbled down and she ran her fingers through it unleashing a smell of soap and coconut through his Car. Struggling not to look over at her he grunted and attempted for small talk. "So, what about you?"

"What about me?" she said looking over at him and leaning back in the seat as the wind from outside her window shifted through her hair.

"Were you ever in a relationship?"

"No," she said and leaned her head back."I am a devoted believer of the 3 C's." she said holding up three fingers. "It would be breaking a rule."

"You have rules?" he said sounding flabbergasted

"I don't commit, I don't compromise and I never call back." she said listing them off her fingers.

"Wow"

"Hey I've never had a complaint."

"You've never been around long enough."

Gabriella took out her box of cigarettes and Troy shook his head. "You're not smoking in my car."

"You seriously have a bug up your ass." She said putting the box in the cup holder and leaning forward to bring the visor down and look at her left eye.

"There is nothing up my ass I assure you." He said rolling his shoulder back and keeping his eyes on the road.

"Right." She said the leaned back closing the visor. "What do you know about a guy named Kevin Scott." She asked looking over at him with genuine curiosity.

"He's a cool guy throws a lot of house parties." He said then looked back at her. "Why do ask?"

"How do feel about going with me to a party later tonight?" she said with a devilish grin as her hair blew in the wind.

"His parties can get out of hand." He said a bit worried "I also have some things I got to work on before the weekend." He said making a left turn.

"Oh for Chris sake!" she groaned as she looked at him. "Be human, go out, dance, get drunk, fuck." She said extending her voice.

"Some of us have responsibilities." He said glancing in his rearview mirror and then back at the road in front of him.

"You're 18 years old the only responsibility you should be up holding is to party." She said reaching for the radio and turning it up. Troy smiled as My Chemical Romance filled his car. "Hell yeah this song rocks." She said looking at him with a smile.

_**Well it rains and it pours  
When you're out on your own  
If i crash on the couch can I sleep in my clothes?  
'cause I've spent the night dancing I'm drunk, I suppose  
If it looks like I'm laughing I'm really just asking to leave  
This alone, you're in time for the show**_

"Never heard it" he said looking at as she sang along.

"In that case let's turn it up more and get the full effect." She said blasting it. Holding a hand out the window she let out a howl and laughed.

_**I've really been**_

_**On a bender and it shows**_

_**So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?**_

_**Give me a shot to remember**_

_**And you can take all the pain away from me**_

_**A kiss and I will surrender**_

_**The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead**_

_**A light to burn all the empires**_

Troy winced as he looked around at the few cars going by. He couldn't believe the woman sitting in his passage seat. Was she for real or was she just some figment of his imagination. Leaning forward she began to play drums on his dashboard and he stared at her as if she flipped. Then she began to sing along.

_**There's a place in the dark where the animals go  
You can take off your skin in the cannibal glow  
Juliet loves the beat and lust it commands  
Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands  
Romeo  
I've really been  
On a bender and it shows  
So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?  
Give me a shot to remember**_

"Come on Wildcat." She said smiling at him and grabbing his free hand to wave it in the air. Troy managed a laugh but he still remained in control as he drove. He never enjoyed listening to music this much let alone watching someone else listen to music as well. Gabriella was nothing like him and that only made him want to get to know her more.

"Your right what's the worst that can happen?" he said looking over at Gabriella, who held a thumbs up and let out another Howl.


	8. Chapter 8

"What the hell was I thinking?" Troy stood against the wall watching Gabriella and Mel dance among the crowd. Lifting his beer to his lips he kept an eye on his sister. Once Mel got wind that he was heading to a party she took full advantage and was dressed and ready in a half an hour. Kelsi was the Dj and had invited her but she didn't feel like going until she heard that Gabriella was going. Mel's hair was down and she wore a pair of tight jeans and a red spaghetti strap top. Her makeup was light but her clothes were too small and too tight for his taste.

However Gabriella was the one who took all his attention. She had on a Purple flowing tang top with a pair of skinny jeans. Her hair was wild her face was natural and best of all she was wearing heals that brought her up almost to his height. Troy looked down at his beer, Gabriella had put it in his hands the moment they walked in and then she'd disappeared. Looking back up at her and his sister he watched them dance to Naughty Girl by Beyonce.

"Dude?" Chad said patting him on the shoulder and wrapping his arm around Taylor to bring her closer. "What brings you here?" he said with a smile.

Troy tilted his beer towards the girls dancing and Chad shot out a laugh. "Yeah that'll do it" Chad smiled and then placed a kiss on Taylor's Forehead. "I'm going to get drink do you want anything?" he asked her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No not right now, I'm going to go dance." She said moving away from him with a smile.

Following Chad, Troy made his way through the crowd, "So which girl are you here for?" Chad said once they were in the kitchen. "Or better yet are you watching over your sister or watching Gabriella?"

"I don't know man." he said looking down at his beer. "Gabriella said that I have a stick up my ass."

"Well Taylor says that she's smart as hell." Chad chuckled "She maybe on to something." He joked reaching for a bottle opener to open his beer. "She's also hot as hell." He added wriggling his eye brows.

"Yeah I guess" Troy leaned on the counter as looked to the corner of the kitchen were a couple were making out.

"You guess?" Chad popped the bottle open and looked at Troy with a odd expression. "Are you blind?" he said in a serious tone. "Everyone is buzzing about her." Chad said leaning on the counter as well and taking notice of the couple.

"She isn't my type." He said rolling his eyes. "She's too wild."

"Dude one: she's a female, therefore she's every one type. Two: being wild in a good thing." Chad said pushing away from the counter and facing him. "I say go in there get, dance with her and see where the night takes you."

"You know she slept with Eddie right?" Troy said lifting his beer to his lips.

"Yeah about that, when two consenting people get horny they tend to have sex." Chad said with an annoyed face. "Relax, Eddie is always full of shit anyway." Chad took a swig of his own beer and just then they heard cheering from the other room.

Looking at each other with a curious expression they moved towards the other room. Troy felt his temperature go through the roof when he saw a circle of people around Gabriella, Taylor and Mel. Drinking the rest of his beer he watched as Gabriella slid her hands along his sister's body. That was his sister. His little sister was dancing for a bunch of men sexually and Gabriella was enticing them, making a move forward with the intention to drag Mel out of that circle. Chad grabbed is arm and held him.

"Dude I wouldn't." he warned. "Mel is a big girl their just dancing." Troy stopped in his tracks and glared in their direction as Chad still held onto his arm. Chad watched with a smile on his face as Taylor dance along Gabriella's back. He loved when girls danced with other girls but Mel was trending on a tight rope doing what she was in front of Troy. Just then Jason walked over to them with a beer in his hand.

"Dude your little sister is hot." He said with a smile as he held up his beer to Troy in a toast. Troy jaw locked as his blue eyes narrowed making Jason slowly lower his beer. "I mean Mel is a very sweet and very good girl." Jason corrected "which I've never even looked at before." Chad's smile faltered as he watched his friend lift a hand. Jason held up his own in defense and took a step back. "Sorry man." he said moving back.

The song came to an end and people were clapping Jason made his way back into the crowd and Chad loosened his grip on Troy. The moment he did, Troy launched forward towards Mel who was laughing and talking to Gabriella and Taylor. Chad on his heals he took a deep breath.

"What the fuck was that?" he asked stopping all conversation between the girls with a low voice.

"What was what?" Gabriella responded looking at Troy.

"My sister is off limits." He said glaring at her.

"Are you serious?" She gawked and looked over at Chad. "Is he serious?" Chad just looked at Taylor with a nervous expression.

"Troy man, they were just dancing." He said leaning towards him.

"I'm seventeen Troy, last time I check I was old enough to dance if I wanted." Mel said crossing her arms.

"Not like that." He said looking at her. "Not like some female in heat."

"Wake up Troy." she said looking at him with an angered expression. "I'm not three years old anymore, maybe I want the attention." Mel turned away from him and made her way through the crowd towards Kelsi. Troy went to follow but Gabriella stepped in front of him.

"Move." He said.

"Make me." Her eyes glared at him as she stood there in front of him blocking him from following Mel.

Chad grabbed Taylor by the hand and pulled her closer to him. The music was loud enough to cover the argument that occurred and most of the people where too drunk to respond to anything.

"Gabriella." He said moving to walk around her.

Getting in his way she held a hand out. "Troy."

Troy took a deep breath and Gabriella moved in closer. "If you push she'll only do something worst to piss you off."

"But" he said looking towards his sister who was now at the DJ table talking to Kelsi.

"Trust me on this one." She said looking at him.

Troy rolled his shoulder back and let out a sigh as he turned away from Gabriella and walked towards the Kitchen.

Gabriella felt her heart beat faster as she watched Troy's retreating back. She felt guilty, but annoyed at the same time.

"Don't worry about him, he just over protective." Chad said as Taylor leaned her head on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault." Taylor added.

Gabriella let out a small laugh. "Is he always so moody?" She said with a devious smile.

"Not always, he's a cool guy just a bit to mature for his age." Chad replied.

Taylor moved a bit to the beat with a smile. "Let's dance." She said lifting up Chad's arm

"Never thought you'd ask." he said beginning to move with her.

Gabriella made her way to the Kitchen and out the back door where she assumed Troy headed off to. Once she was outside she looked around through the couples making out and couples talking to find Troy looking down into the pool. Letting a smile come across her lips she made her way to him.

"Did the big bad wolf settle down yet?" she said placing a hand on his chest as she came from behind him. The moment her hand rested on his chest she felt his body tighten.

"What do you want?" he said in a low voice.

Gabriella smiled and moved around his body to face him. "Someone is feisty this evening."

"Look I don't want to talk right now." He said looking pass her at the water.

"Then what about a swim." She said with a grin and motioned to the pool.

"Not really dressed for a swim." He said looking her in the eye. Gabriella felt her body tense when his blue eyes looked into her Brown ones. She never meant a boy with eyes like his. There was something there she didn't expect.

"You know you got to get over this I have the weight of the world on my shoulders attitude." She said staring up at him almost feeling trapped in his eyes.

Troy looked away from her and then back at the pool. Taking a step back he turned and made his way to far part of the yard by small shed. Sitting down on the grass he looked out at the pool and people having a good time.

Gabriella made a decision as she stared at him. Knowing she would regret it and that it would mostly come back to bite her in the ass. She slowly made her way to him letting her hips sway a bit more then she normally did. Troy looked up at her watching her walk towards him. Once she was closer to him she lowered her body to the ground in front of him.

Propping one leg up to hold up an arm he leaned back and just watched her as she came down to his eye level and on all fours. Coming towards him she crawled forward, smiling as she came closer. Once she was close enough she leaned forward and placed her lips on his. Her kiss was rough as she demanded attention from his lips forcing her way through her tongue sliding between his lips massaging his tongue.

As soon as Troy felt her lips on his something came over him and he reached up to touch her. He had to feel her. He had to see if this was real. Her hair fell forward brushing his hand as he glazed the back of her neck.

Letting out a small moan she came closer to him pushing him back as she did. His hand slowly moved down to her back and pulled her closer so their bodies were mashed together as they continued to kiss.

Pulling away she reached for his hand and slowly got up from the ground. At first he was confused as she pulled him up with her. He wasn't sure what she was going to do next. Suddenly he felt her push him against the small shed her lips finding his once again. Reaching for the handle of the shed with her free hand she opened the door and shoved him inside.

"wait." He said but before he could say anything else she placed a hand over his mouth and shut the door behind her.

"Do you want me?" she said bringing both hands over his chest. Troy placed his hands on her hips and he looked at her trying to see her through the darkness of the night.

"I don't know." He said feeling unsure about his current situation.

"Grab me." She whispered.

Troy felt his heart beat quicken as he let his hands hold onto her hips a little tighter.

"I know there's a bad ass in there somewhere?" she whispered with a smile on her face. Grabbing his hands she guided them down over her ass and made him cup it in his hands. She leaned forward and kissed him again this time she was more forceful grabbing his shirt and pulling her towards him mashing their bodies together "Grab me." She whispered again.

Troy's hands gripped around her apple bottom cupping it in his hands and squeezing it. She was urging him, pushing him to take what he wanted.

Gabriella's hands rested on his chest and she leaned her head back as she let out a small moan. Troy had never felt this before in his life. He had never felt in control and primal. Letting his hands grip it again he gave it more of a lift and brought her up turning around to sit her on the work table he was leaning against. His hands traveled upward cupping her breast as his lips kiss her jaw line down to her neck.

Letting him feast on her body she leaned her head back and enjoyed the feel of his hands over her breast on his lips on her next and most of all of him between her legs. He was a strong powerful boy and she was enjoying passing her hand on places of his body and only feeling muscle.

"Do you want me?" she whispered.

"Yes." he said

"Good," pushing him back with all his might she moved him from her body and she shifted down on to the floor watching his confused expression. "Hold on to that." She said walking past him and adjusting herself. Before he could say anything she slipped out of the shed. Leaving him in frustrated silence.


	9. Chapter 9

_(Stone Sour's through the glass is playing from the radio in the basement.)_

_**I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
Oh God it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home  
Sitting all alone inside your head**_

'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
All I know is that it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home  
Sitting all alone inside your head

How do you feel? That is the question  
But I forget you don't expect an easy answer  
When something like a soul becomes initialized  
And folded up like paper dolls and little notes  
You can't expect a bit of hopes

_**So while you're outside looking in**_

_**Describing what you see**_

_**Remember what you're staring at is me**_

Gabriella stood back from the canvas looking at the painting. Her hair was up and she wore white wife beater her black bra was showing her jean jumper made her body seem smaller then it was but she had paint stains all over them. Holding the paint brush out before her she made some measurements and then came back to the picture. It was Sunday morning she did her best to stay occupied with her paintings, she had no reason to talk any one and that was fine with her. After the party Troy drove them home Mel was upset and Troy was just confused and Gabriella just wanted a cigarette. Mel declared that she wasn't talking to Troy she slammed the door and he flinched but it didn't faze him he was too busy watch Gabriella.

She knew if she got his attention he would remove some of his attention from Mel. She didn't want him to stare at her with his blue eyes or wait outside until she got into the house. She didn't want anything to do with any one she just wanted to paint and breath. Her parents were gone almost all weekend long. Her mom was busy at the hospitable her father locking in his office as he hammered away at that laptop of his.

She was use to being alone. It didn't bother her. She dipped her brush in the paint and listened to the music. When she lived in Chicago her parents left her alone at home all the time and she would paint in the attic. When she lived in la she painted on the patio outside. She missed the garage in San Francisco. Pausing she looked around the basement at her paintings and her paints and things that she had laid out on tables. Her father had never seen one of her paintings, the last one he did see was a finger painting of her and her family when she was seven. Her own mother didn't take the painting seriously. Her mother saw it as a hobby on side for her. Gabriella tapped the brush on to the canvas lightly. People judge her for wanting to be alone all the time. In fact one of her teachers in Texas had recommended that she go to counseling but her mother had refuse under the terms that Gabriella was just highly intelligent and bored with her classroom activities.

She didn't miss Cuba. Her family was there but she hadn't known them very well anyway. They moved to America when she was eight and all she could remember were the sunsets and wiggling her toes in the sand. Her grandmother always smelled of mint leaves and cinnamon. Something about those smells always made her feel warm inside and she didn't know why.

Mexico was a new. It was always hot out and she thought it was a very green and pretty place granted that Albuquerque wasn't really what the rest of Mexico looked like but it was close enough. She thought about unpacking her room for moment this morning. But part of her knew if she did she would only be that much more annoyed she found they wanted to move again.

Next store Troy was leaned over under the hood of his car with a wench. He had to at work by five and his car had given out again. Leaning up he felt sweat all along his body as he wiped it from his brow. He heard the back door shut and he looked up to see Mel holding a glass of Lemonade and coming towards him.

"Think you can get it working before you have to go to work." She said looking at him with a tight grin.

"I might." He said placing the wench down on the side and wiping his hand with a cloth. "Mom sent you this." she said holding up the glass.

"Tell her I said thank you." He nodded and took the glass. He looked in the glass before taking a sip making sure that nothing was in the cup.

"Don't worry there isn't any poison." She said crossing her arms.

"Still mad me?" bringing the glass up to his lips he paused for her response.

"Is the sky up and the ground down?" she said in dull tone. She watched as he took a sip of the drink.

"That sounds like something she would say." Troy said pointing to the house next store.

"Well she didn't I did." Mel shot back.

"I was just saying." He said placing the glass on the floor and grapping the wrench.

"You think I would just become this giant slut because I hang out or dance with her." Mel said with a hurt expression.

"No I just don't want boys getting the wrong Idea of you." He said calmly

"And hanging out with her gives them the wrong idea." She said silently

"Unfortunately." He said looking at her with a duh face.

"Martha said she seen you and her come out of the shed in back yard Friday night." Mel accused. "Is that true?"

Troy's jaw tightened as he placed both hands on the car's side. "Yes it is." He said regretting every moment of what happen yesterday between him and Gabriella.

"So you can fuck her but I can't dance with her or talk to her." She said looking at him angrily.

"Watch your mouth." He said and pointed at her. "We kissed that was it."

"You just kissed?" she said in disbelief.

"Yes." He said leaving out all the grabbing on his part.

"Wow." She said leaning her hip on the car. "You were alone in a shed with her and all you did was kiss?" she said looking at him with an amused look on his face.

Feeling his pride dip a bit he tilted his head to the side. "I may have man handled her a bit." He added.

Mel let out a loud laugh as she held her hand in front of her mouth. "Oh my god, you so like her." Mel said.

"I do not." He said leaning over and again trying to remove the lid off the radiator.

"You take her to and from school, you stare at her all the time, and you respect her enough to only kiss her when obviously she was letting you get somewhere." She said leaning forward and smiling at Troy.

"Oh what do you know?" he mumbled.

"Troy and Gabriella sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." She sang.

"Knock it off someone might hear you." He said batting a hand at her and waving thin air around.

"Ask her to the dance." She said

"No." he said finally getting the cap off.

"Why not?"

"Because I have to work Friday night." He said in a low tone as he placed the cap to the side.

"Come on Troy," Mel said in pleading voice. "You've been working there for almost three years you mean to tell me that Billie won't give you the night off if just say you want to go to a school dance." Picking up the cap she started to scratch the junk that was crested around it.

"I'm saving for college." He said picking up radiator fluid "I need the hours."

"Troy chances are you're going to get a scholarship for basket ball and you're going to go for free."

"I don't want that to be the only thing I have to fall back on Mel."

Mel let out a deep breath and stared at him for a moment. "You know Troy," she started. "Watching you teaches me everything I shouldn't do." She said

"Excuse me?" Troy looked up at her oddly. As if maybe he misheard her.

"I'm going to ask Jason to the dance." Crossing her arms she looked at him and leaned her weight on her left hip.

"Jason?" Troy tipped the bottle into the funnel and poured in the fluid.

"Yeah and I'm going to dance with Jason, maybe dress sexy and hell maybe even ask him to be my boyfriend." She said her ponytail bobbing around as she spoke. "But I refuse to let High school pass me by and work to the bone for a future that I'll end up resenting cause it took away my childhood." She said.

Troy lifted the bottle and placed the cap back on. He didn't know what to say or how to react he just stood quiet.

"You should ask Billie for the night off." She said handing him the radiator cap.

Troy took it and leaned forward removing the funnel and then placing the cap back on. Standing up straight her looked at Mel and smile. "Are we good?" he asked unsure.

"Yeah I'll let you plead innocent." She said walking towards the house. Bending down he picked up his drink and brought the cup to his lips again. He watched his sister walk away.

"oh by the way I so spit in that." She said turning around and walking backwards.

Troy spit out into the air as soon as the drink touched his lip glaring back at his sister as she disappeared into the house.


	10. Chapter 10

Getting out of his car Troy let out a yawn as he slipped a credit card in his wallet. He had just filled his tank with gas so tomorrow on the way to school he would make the girls late. Smelling the soft scent of cigarette he scanned his yard he knew she was close. As he looked over into the next yard he seen nothing, looking up at the house he seen Gabriella standing on the edge of her balcony with eyes closed and arms extended as if she were about to jump. Feeling his pulse almost stop he took off for the trees that lead to the balcony.

_**One day I'm gonna forget your name,  
And one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain.**_

Fear is only in our minds,  
Taking over all the time.  
Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time.

You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
And oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?  
I'm your sacrifice.

Gabriella whispered along with the song playing in her room, the cool breeze felt wonderful on her skin and enjoyed the quiet of night as stood in silence. Closing her eyes she listened to the sounds of the night. She had just took a shower not too long ago but her hair was slowly drying. She put on her Bullet for my Valentine T-shirt and a pair of boy's boxers. She was comfortable and evening was relaxing. She loved the night it was her favorite part of the day but not just any time at night. She loved the few hours the morphed into darkness after the sun had dropped from the sky.

_**I dream in darkness  
I sleep to die,  
Erase the silence,  
Erase my life,  
Our burning ashes  
Blacken the day,  
A world of nothingness,  
Blow me away.**_

Suddenly a hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her from her spot. Her eyes shot open as she felt the wind being knocked from her lungs. Next thing she knew she was against the wall staring into Troy's eyes. He looked terrified which was at lost to her because she was the one who was just yanked from thin air with no warning.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she asked trying to lift her arms but realizing he hand them in his grasp. "Troy I'm flattered but their a fine line between kinky and scary." She said struggling to get free.

"Don't jump." He said with a worried expression. "Please."

"Jump?" Gabriella eyes widen as she leaned back against the wall. "Have you been drinking?" she said smelling his breath.

"I saw you standing on the ledge about to jump." He said confused "I climbed the tree."

"Well aren't you a strong boy. I'm so happy you came to my recues like Tarzan. " She said with a sweet voice. "Now get the fuck off me." Her eyes glared at him and Troy realized he was still pinning her to the wall.

Letting go she dropped her shoulders and feet completely stood on the floor. Wrapping a hand around her waist where he grabbed her she felt a slight pain. Making the final call that she was fine she looked up at him who was staring back at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he took a small step forward.

"I was fine before you." She said going through the open doors to her iPod. Turning off the music she came back out on to the balcony. "You just get home from work?" she said lifting a new cigarette to her lips and striking the lighter.

"Yeah." He said running a hand through his hair. "What were you doing on the ledge?"

"Consider it practice run for the real deal." She joked and slid down the wall to the floor. "Now I just got to time it right so no one saves me."

"You have a fucked up sense of humor." He said holding out a hand and shaking his head.

Pulling the Cigarette from her lips she blew out some smoke and glanced up at him. "Well we all have quirks." She said tapping the ashes to the side.

Troy took a deep breath and bent down so he was face to face with her. Gabriella pulled her cigarette out of his reach. Troy smiled and grabbed her arm pulling it towards him gently. Gabriella used all her strength to hold her hand out but she was failing as Troy pulled it closer to him.

"Fucker." She mumbled giving up and watching him pluck the cigarette from her fingers and put it out.

"I think you should quit." He said with a small smile.

"And you should stop trying to change me." She responded

"You'll quit." He said leaving a pause. "Or I'll put out every cigarette you light." With a smile he began to stand up.

"Trust me I'll change your whole world around before you even place a dent in mine." She said rising from the floor.

"What makes you think I haven't already turned your world upside down." He said coming closer to her.

"Because as much as you like to think I'm some sympathy case you have to save from ending her own life, I'm not." She said with a grin. "I'm a bad person. I do bad things, I don't think of others and as long as I get mine I perfectly fine with it." She said raising a hand to his chest. "don't ever think that you have the upper hand on me because I will make sure that I spin the fuck out of everything you ever thought you knew." She said in a whisper as she came closer to him.

"You're not a bad person." Troy stood his ground and looked into her eyes. "You're just scared because anything that comes close to real intimacy freaks you out."

Gabriella grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her slowly spinning his body and pushing him into her bedroom. "And breaking the rules makes you crazy." She said in a low tone.

Troy looked around room at all the boxes and then back at her as she pulled the French doors shut.

"Gabriella whatever you're going to do stop." he said holding out a hand.

With a smile on her lips she continued to walk towards him "I'm going to show you just how bad I can be." She said with a devious tone.

Troy back up until he felt the closed door against his back. He was so turn on it wasn't even a doubt to him that he wanted her. But he was going to try his hardest to resist her. Closing the space between them Gabriella hands slid passed him and turned the lock on her door.

"I don't think this a good idea" he said in a husky tone.

"Then stop me." She said as she slid her hand down to cup his bulge.

Troy could almost feel his knees give out, but remained standing against the door. he felt her sliding her hand back and forth over him felt her grip him and slid up to his pants buckle.

She placed a kiss on his shoulder then on his chest before sliding down his body so she was face to face with this zipper. Slowly she pulled his zipper down and reached inside his pants for his shaft. Pulling him out she smiled. "My, my, my, what a big surprise Troy." she said glance up at him as he held his eyes closed and stood leaning against the door.

Moving her hand up and down his shaft she began slowly then began to build up speed. Troy let a moan escape his lips as she pleasured him in her hand. Letting a smile spread along her lips she kissed to the tip of his cock. The shock of her touch made him jerk and he looked down at her and watched as she opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around him. Taking him slowly in her mouth she brought her hand up to stoke him as she took him in deeper.

Troy's braced himself against the door as felt the warm wet and tight sensation around him. Leaning his head back against the door he felt his eyes roll back a bit as she took him deeper. He couldn't stop her if the room was on fire and frankly he wouldn't want to. Looking down he saw her, bobbing faster on him taking him in and out of her mouth pushing him over the edge each time her tongue swirled around the head and back down his shaft.

"Oh my god." He whispered feeling the pressure and tension rise he let another moan escape as mouth.

Moving faster she twisted her hand tilting her head in the opposite direction she wanted him to feel every sensation of her mouth on him. She wanted him to cum she wanted to drive him crazy.

"Gabriella?" he whispered one of his hands coming down and shifting through her hair. "I think I'm going to." Before he could finish she began to suck hard and go faster taking him deeper.

Troy braced himself on the door holding both his hands up for support as he felt himself about to orgasm. A soon as he did he she took him deep once again and sucked really hard making him explode in her mouth. He swear he saw stars and he clenched his jaw every part of him tingling with the explosion. His body going weak, all feeling was on his cock on her lips as her tongue brushed him.

Gabriella let a moan as she sucked his juice from the tip milking him and letting the liquid warm her throat.

"Oh my god." He whispered exhaling a deep breath as he let his shoulders slump down. "I can't believe you just did that."

Gabriella smiled as she stood up and patted the sides of her mouth. "Consider that a thank you for climbing the tree." She said walking over to the French doors. "Now I believe you can find your way down." Stand besides the French door she leaned on the frame and smiled at him.

At a loss for words or thoughts at this point Troy adjusted himself and buttoned his pants back up. He wasn't sure what to make of what just happened but he agreed with her he needed to leave.

As he walked pass her she pulled out a cigarette and watched him mount the tree just as he was half way down she lit the cigarette and inhaled. For her place against the wall she watched him walk towards his truck and get a bag from the back and head inside his house. Blowing out the smoke she waited for his bedroom light to turn on and when it did she hid a bit further into the tree as she watched him.

Placing his bag on his desk Troy stood still for a moment still trying to wrap his head around what happened. He felt bad for wanting her, she wasn't the kind of girl he needed in his life. But his sister's words chimed into his thoughts. "_I refuse to let High school pass me by and work to the bone for a future that I'll end up resenting cause it took away my childhood." _Rubbing his hands on his face he fell to the bed. His father voice echoed Mel's _"Son, don't be so fast to grow up, enjoy right now because I guarantee you, one day you're going to look up and you'll be unhappy." _ What on earth was he doing? Other than just letting everything pass him by while he kept his head down. Mel had every right to not want to follow in his footsteps. He was happy she wanted to experience dating and socializing and having friends.

At school Troy was the "it" guy everyone pretended to be his friend to get high status. Everyone was a fake. Chad and Zeke were real but many of the girls only flirted or tried to get his attention because he was star of the basketball team and class president. He was the guy everyone wanted to be because they thought his life was so easy and great.

Troy leaned up again and got up to get his ipod from the bag. Placing the buds in his ears he leaned back and closed his eyes hoping sleep would make him forget about the day.


	11. Chapter 11

Gabriella was sitting on the bathroom counter in the girls wash room her legs were crossed as she was in a pair tight jeans and a black spaghetti strap shirt and a black mesh top over it. Her hair was wild and loose around her shoulders. Mel was in the stall complaining about her breast. Kelsi was looking at her own in the mirror trying to poke them out more she was wearing a white work blouse with her hair up and a black tattered skirt. While Taylor was applying lip gloss looking at her green t-shirt and adjusting her v-neck.

"They look so small." She said coming out of the stall.

"It not about how big or small they are." Gabriella said rolling her eyes. "It's about presentation." She said jumping down from her seat. Walking over she held her hands up "Here look I'll show you."

Mel jumped as Gabriella placed her hands in her shirt and lifted each of her breasts as they settled into the cup. "Didn't your mom ever teach you how to wear a bra?" She said pushing them together and adjusting them.

Mel looked down as she fiddled with her chest. "Not really she kind of just showed me how to put it on." She said as she awkwardly straightened her back.

"Well these straps." Gabriella said snapping her shoulder. The loud smack echoed in the room. And Mel yelped. "That's for lift. This is why you look so droopy you need to pull these up to bring the boob up." She said reaching in the shirt and adjusting it. "And I can already tell you, you're not wearing the right cup size." She said.

Mel looked at her oddly. And kelsi watched Gabriella's every move making mental notes.

"This she cupped her breast is a B at the most you're in a c cup which is totally hiding you females." She said lifting her blouse from the back. "This thing here." she snapped the clasp in the back.

"Is that necessary?" Mel said jerking forward. Taylor looked at Mel and Gabriella through the mirror as she shook her head and began to apply mascara.

"When it hurts you learn." Gabriella said with no emotion. "If your breasts are falling out from underneath your underwire then the bra band on your bra is too big or just, too old." she said. "What size do you wear?" Gabriella said looking at the tag.

"36C." she said looking at Gabriella in the mirror.

"Go down to a 38B, it has about the same cup size but will support you better on the bottom." She said pulling her shirt down.

Kelsi looked down at her own, and repeated what Gabriella did to Mel on herself. Taylor smirked and sprung around to watch the girls.

"What woman will go through for attention." she laughed.

Kelsi shrugged and looked in the mirror at the improvement to her cleavage. "Do you think Ryan would ever kiss a girl like me?" she said looking at Taylor.

"Ryan's a guy." She smiled. "He'll be happy you're talking to him."

"So are you nervous?" Gabriella asked looking at Mel. Mel made announcement to Kelsi and Gabriella that she was going to ask Jason to the dance today. At which they made their way to the bath room to adjust her makeup and outfit.

"terrified." She said with a smile and broke into giggles.

Gabriella didn't see the point in a bathroom field trip. She barely knew why she was here being part of this moment anyway. Gabriella let out a sigh as she turned in the mirror to look at her own reflection looking away from herself she looked at Mel and smiled. She couldn't remember the last time she looked in a mirror and was able to really smile like Mel and Kelsi. It was her only con to being the way she was, she couldn't look in the mirror and say that she loved what she saw because she didn't, her body was touched her body felt dirty and she made it that way. No one ever fell in love with a girl like her. She never felt giddy over boys or let them close enough to break her heart. She learned early on that life was hard and that unless there is something in it for them boys won't stick around.

"When was your first kiss." Mel asked looking at Gabriella with a smile.

Leaning her head back she thought hard. "I think it was some guy from my gym class." She said looking at her with a shrug. "I don't know. I was drunk." She said holding up her arms.

"But you've kissed a lot of guys right?" Kelsi asked looking at her.

"Well yeah, Mother Nature put more than 51 flavors on the earth why limit myself?" she said crossing her arms and leaning against a stall pole.

"Do you have tips?" Mel asked turning away from the mirror to look at her.

Gabriella let out a small laugh and thought for moment about the danger of passing along some secrets. "Well, I say always lean to the right." She said tilting her head to the right. "you're less likely to bump noses that way."

"What if he's left handed?" Kelsi said biting on her nail.

"Go left." Taylor added with a smile.

"And don't be afraid to take charge." Gabriella said with a smile. "There is nothing like the element of surprise to throw them off." Gabriella took a step forward. "But don't keep your eyes open always close them it's creepy to open your eyes that close and see someone looking at you."

"Chad loves it when I can't keep my hands off him." Taylor said closing her purse.

"For the first one I would recommend to pause before the kiss." Gabriella said. "Let him kiss you, no sense in doing all the work your first time."

"But don't go dead fish" Taylor added.

Mel and Kelsi looked form Taylor to Gabriella and back. "What's dead fish?" Mel asked.

Kelsi opened her mouth to answer but then closed it and then opened it a again. "is that where you put your tongue in his mouth, but nothing happens?"

"Pretty much." Taylor nodded looking towards Gabriella who nodded as well.

"And if you're looking for something extra nibble on their bottom lip." Gabriella said holding a finger to her lips. "Don't draw blood just nibble a bit." She said, thought of kissing Troy coming back to her mind. Shaking her head Gabriella lifted a hand to her head. She had to stop that.

Mel looked in the mirror and smiled at her image. Gabriella who was now coming back from her momentary brain loss looked up at her and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Remember that you're something special." She said smiling a bit. "And should let no man change or manipulate you. Because at the end of the day it's only you looking back and judging what you see in that mirror, and if you're not happy with what you see." She said placing her other hand on her shoulder. "He's not worth a damn bit of your time." she said with a serious face.

Kelsi and Taylor watched Gabriella as she looked a Mel. Both girls Curious as to where she was coming from. Her personality seemed softer her eyes were gentler. It was almost as if she was trying to convince herself and Mel at the same time.

The bell rung and the girls all began to gather their things. "Later guys." Gabriella called back as she went her separate way. Walking down the hall Gabriella kept her head phones in and her eyes straight. She never wanted attention, despite what everyone wanted to believe. Personally she avoided all eye contact because for some strange reason people thought making I contact was like an opening for conversation and hand holding. When she got to lunch she sat down at her usual table only to be greeted by Steven, a guy from her math class.

"Hey Gabriella." he said waving a hand towards her.

"You get lost on your way to the lunch line?" she said sitting down beginning to shift though her iPod.

"I was wondering if you had a date for Friday night?" he asked her.

"Maybe? Maybe not?"

"Well I just wanted to know if you would." cutting him off she brought a head set to her ear and looked at him with a fake smile.

"It's not going to happen." She said looking him in the eye and then reaching in her bag for her sketch book.

"But I really like you." He said "And I think I could show you a really good time."

Pausing for a moment Gabriella smiled at him with a evil grin. "You got 2 minutes to come over here and show me a preview."

Looking at her not exactly sure if she was for real or not Steven hesitated.

"A minute and forty seconds." She said looking at the clock on the wall.

Quickly getting up from his seat he came around the table and kissed her his hands wrapping around her body.

Troy felt his anger flare as he watch Steven kiss her. He didn't know what she said but whatever she did say made him shoot up and lodge a full attack on her mouth. He wanted to go rip is tongue from his mouth but he remained at his seat with the guys. The car ride to school was in complete silence he hadn't said a word to her and she just sat there looking out the window while Mel talked about some music video her and Kelsi liked. He hadn't spoken to her since yesterday and he wasn't sure if he would ever be able to again. How do talk to someone after they make you cum with their mouth, a mouth that was now being invaded by Steven Connor. He was beginning to think she was just fucking with him. Turning away he looked around the lunch room and seen a cute blonde girl waving at him.

Nodding his hello he turned back to the conversation between the guys. He didn't want the girl to think he was some pervert.

"She was all over me." Zeke said holding up his fork.

"Just like that." Chad said looking at him with disbelief.

"Just like that." Zeke said with a grin. "I think she did it because she saw the new girl taking interest in me."

"Chicks love to fight over guys." Chad held up his hand to offer him a high five.

Troy rolled his eyes, if only they knew she didn't give a rat's ass. Look back over at her she pulled away from the guy and then said something he obviously didn't like. The guy stood up and looked down at her pissed. Troy felt his body tense and he stood up slowly.

"Your just a fucking Slut away." He yelled.

"A fucking slut you want to fuck." Gabriella said back to him.

"Bitch."

"Now, now, just because I like doggy style doesn't mean I'm into name calling." She said standing up with a smile of her own.

Taking a step forward he brought his hand up. He was going to smack her and she wasn't going to go down without a fight. Gabriella lifted her foot and kicked as hard as she could at his dick. She heard the pricing scream follow and knew she hit it but when she looked at him his hand was held in the air by another. Not sure what the hell was happening she took a step back. People were staring at the scene before her and she realized Troy was the one holding his hand.

"Connor I think you go to the nurse about that." Troy said with a chuckle.

Steven was about to bring his other hand around to grab Troy but as soon as he could think Troy jerk his hand around and brought it up his back making Steven scream again in pain.

"Bad move." Troy said.

People had gathered around the boys and Gabriella watched Troy and Steven with a new found interest.

"Now apologize to her." Troy said jerking his arm further back.

"Shit, I'm sorry." he grunted.

Troy jerked his arm back more "Say like you mean it."

Making a wincing noise Steven leaned his head back and then forward. "I'm really sorry Gabriella."

Gabriella nodded her head with a smile. She crossed her arms and watch as Chad and Zeke appeared.

"I'm going to let you go, and you're going to go directly to nurse and if you don't and try to fight back my two buddies here will be sure to hold you down while I make you wish you hadn't even looked her way." Troy said forcefully.

Once Steven nodded in understanding Troy let go and lots of people back up but Chad and Zeke came closer and Steven stumbled as he moved forward. Troy crossed his arms over his chest as he watched Steven slowly make his way out of the cafeteria.

"Alright, nothing to see here, back up." Chad said waving his arms to get everyone to disburse.

Troy looked at Gabriella annoyance on his face and he took three steps to get close to her.

"Do you not realize that not every man is going to just back down to you." He said in a heated tone.

"I was handling it." She said uncrossing her arms and placing a hand on her hip.

"Right and after you pissed him off with that shot to the balls did you think he just walk away." He responded.

"Well lucky you were close by." She said with a smile.

Troy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "That's not the point." He said bringing a hand up to the back of his neck he rubbed the tension building there.

"Want a message." She smiled.

"No," he said bringing his arm down. "This isn't a game." he said looking at her with a serious expression.

Gabriella placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned forward placing a kiss on his cheek. "I'd thank you properly but people are staring." She whispered in his ear.

Troy felt a shiver crawl up his back; he stood still as Gabriella gathered her things and made her way out of the cafeteria as well.


	12. Chapter 12

"Jason?" Mel called as seen him at his locker. He was putting books away when she came up to him.

"Yo Mel." He said placing a book in his book bag. "What's up?" zipping up his bag he looked down at her and smiled.

"Do you have a date for the dance?" she said a bit rushed. She had butterflies and sweaty palms; her heart was beating so hard she feared that he might be able to hear it.

"Nope." He said shrugging his bag on.

Feeling her stomach twist she smiled and moved on to the next question. "Would you like to be my date?" she asked a bit slower.

Jason smiled as he closed his locker. "Mel, you're really cute." He said turning around and leaning on his Locker. "And I really think you would be an awesome girl to date." His smile faltered and he looked into Mel's blue eyes.

Mel felt her stomach free falling. This was not how it was suppose to happen.

"But, your brother is my captain. And he's a bit more buff than I am." He said with a smile. "And I'm sure he doesn't want me to be around you in the manner of anything but two people who just know each other." He said with a shrug.

"My brother doesn't get to pick who I date." She said in a low tone.

Placing a hand under her chin he lifted her face with his finger. "But your dad is my coach." He replied. "I'm sorry, but basket ball is the only thing I have and I can't jeopardize it."

Mel nodded and didn't say anything as she watched Jason walk off leaving her by his locker a bit heartbroken. It wasn't supposed to go like that at all she thought to herself as she moved forward.

Chad who was coming down the hall with his basket ball in one hand and a note book in the other saw her walking with her head down and called out to her. "Mel!"

Looking up at him she sighed and Chad noticed tears in her eyes. "Mel? What's wrong?" he said coming up to her and placing his hand with the note book on her shoulder.

"I hate this place." She said letting a sob escape.

"whoa, calm down, it's okay tell me what happened."

Mel leaned forward into his chest and began to sob. "My dad pays attention to Troy and Basketball more than me or my dancing, he always around and Troy is so over protective and Jason doesn't want to be with me because he's afraid Troy or my dad will do something and I'm never going to have a boyfriend or be in love or have a first kiss, or go on date because every treats me like I'm still five years old."

"Yikes" not sure how to calm her down or deal with the over spill of problems that just rolled out he wrapped his arms around her and looked around for a familiar female. Just then Gabriella walked by paused when she saw the two.

"Gabriella help me out." He said pointing to a still sobbing Mel.

Nodding her head she patted Mel on the back and made shhhing noises. Feeling a pang of guilty she looked down at the girl who was crying, she knew why, Jason must have turned her down. The thought of it made her was to slap him. But she took Mel in her arms and let her cry into her shoulder. "Mel it's okay."

"He turned me down." She sobbed into her shoulder. Chad looked at the empty classroom closest to them and opened the door ushering the girls in and out of public view.

"Okay tell me everything that he said." Gabriella said with a frown as she sat Mel down in a chair.

"He said that my brother was his captain, and that my dad was his coach and that basket ball was the only thing he had." She said through sobs.

"Damn." Chad said under his breath.

"It's going to be okay." She said. "Just give it a bit and he'll realize his mistake." She said already turning the gears in her head.

When Mel was calmer Gabriella and Chad walked her to her next class and Gabriella made her way to the gym class. As soon as was in her gym clothes she pushed the door open she walked out on to the court, pushing Sharpay out of her way as she squeezed through.

"Slut." Sharpay mumbled.

Gabriella spun around and looked Sharpay in the eyes. "You taking Zeke to the dance or is he still available?" she said taking a step closer. "Because I think I could use a little color in my diet." She said with a snarky grin.

"He's off limits." She said crossing her arms.

"Better be sure of that Evans." She said backing away from her and turning around to make her way to the boy's side of the court.

Sharpay was hot on her track as Gabriella made her way past the rest of the girls.

Turning left after her Sharpay made her way to Zeke who was aiming a shot. "Zekeykins?" she called in a girly voice. Gabriella walked past him and up to Jason as she heard Sharpay asking him to take her to the dance.

"Yo." She said reaching and yanking the ball mid bounce. "Do you like her?" she said looking him in the eyes.

"What?" he said standing up straighter.

"Do you like Mel." She said with a tight grin.

"Yeah but-"

"Save it for someone else." She said tossing the ball back at him. "Take her to the dance and don't worry about Troy." she said with a smile. "He'll be occupied."

"But coach-"

"Will have to live with the fact that his baby is dating and if you hurt you deserve what's coming to you." She said coming closer to him. "Do we have an understanding?"

Jason nodded in fear flinching as she hit the ball and watched it fall out of his arms. "Watch yourself." She said and backed away.

Jason watched as Gabriella left and ran a hand through his hair. She was scary.

After gym class she waited outside the boys changing room watching as Chad and Troy came out dressed in their gym clothes. They were in the class after hers and she needed to talk to Troy.

"Dude I'm just happy I got B." He said reaching down for a ball off the court. "That math test kick my ass." He said bouncing the ball.

Chad let out a laugh and held his hands up catching the ball as Troy tossed it at him. "I can't wait till we graduate." Chad said "then it all about the real love of my life." he said looking at the ball.

"I'll be sure to share that with Taylor." Gabriella said as she yanked on Troy's arm.

"I was joking." Chad said looking at her worried.

Gabriella pulled Troy out into the empty hall way. Leaning herself against the wall and pull him onto her so his hands were boxing her in as she stood in front of her.

"What the hell is going on?" he said looking into her eyes a bit a amused and half confused.

"Take me to the dance." She said pulling on his shirt with a smile.

"I don't think so." He said jerking back.

"Aw come on wildcat take a risk." She said with a pouty face.

"You're not a risk you're a poison." He said his eyes wide as he looked down at her.

Pulling him closer to her she smiled up at him. "Ever stop to think I might be just what you need?" She said in slow low voice.

He was quiet for a moment as he stared down at her. "So we're on the same page this is a date we're talking about right?" he said raising a brow.

"I'll even let you hold my hand." She said with a smile. "twice." Looking up at him she smirked as he looked shocked by her response.

Troy smiled let out a chuckle. "You sound like a pro." He said looking down at her.

"Enough talk you going to kiss me or what?" she said looking up at him.

"Bossy much?" he joked. Looking into her eyes he smiled and leaned down he cover her lips with his own. The kiss was modest, different from the other kisses; this one was slow and controlled. Pulling away he looked down at her and smiled. She was beautiful and so unaware of effect she had on him.

"Now get back to class." She said with a smile. Watching him as he walked back wards he reached behind him and pulled the door open.

Giving her a final wink he disappeared. As soon as she was gone Gabriella's shoulders dropped and her smile faded.

"Got damn it." She said between clenched teeth to herself as she knocked her own head against the wall.


	13. Chapter 13

Sitting on the hood of his car she watched Mel run towards the car with a smile on her face. When she left the gym Jason had pulled her to the side to talk to her. Feeling a smile come to her lips she smiled as Mel giggled and shrieked.

"He asked me out?" she screamed. "Oh my god you were so right!" she said jumping up and down. Just then a car drove up and Ryan leaned out the window. "Are you ready?" he said to Mel.

"Just a moment" Mel called back. Gabriella looked inside the car to see Kelsi sitting in the passage seat and let a smile play on her lips.

Mel leaded up and threw her arms around Gabriella cause Gabriella to jump in fright. Shocked by the sudden display of affection Gabriella really wasn't sure how to respond. Finally she lifted her hand to Mel's back and gently stroked her.

"You're the best friend ever." She said "Thank you." Mel let go and ran towards the car getting in the back seat. Leaving Gabriella sitting there on the hood of the truck shifting awkwardly, she knew was dipping into trouble. Lighting a cigarette she inhaled and exhaled. She was getting attached to people and making friends. Letting out a sigh she rolled her shoulders back and laid down.

Her iPod played A day late by Amberlin as she continued to smoke.

_**So let me get this straight**_

_**Say now you loved me all along**_

_**What made you hesitate**_

_**to tell me with words what you really feel?**_

_**I can see it in your eyes **_

_**you mean all of what you say**_

_**I remember so along ago, see I felt that same way**_

_**Now we both have separate lives and lovers (and lovers)**_

_**Insignificantly enough **_

_**we both have significant others**_

_**Only time will tell**_

_**Time will turn and tell**_

_**We are who we were when**_

_**Could have been lovers but at least you're still my day late friend**_

_**we are who, we are who we were when**_

Feeling a familiar hand wrap around her wrist she opened her eyes and watch Troy remove the Cigarette from her hand and put it out on his shoe before opening his car door.

"You know if you keep doing that I'm going make you buy my Cigarettes." She said removing her head phones.

"I'm not buying you cigarettes." He said tossing his bags into the back of the truck.

"I guess I'm just going to have to charge you with sex." She said sliding off the hood.

Troy froze and stared at her for a moment not really sure if she was serious or not.

"Joking." She said holding up her hands.

Troy relaxed a bit and got into the car.

"Besides, we both know having sex with me would be more of a gift to you." She said pulling the handle on her door and getting in.

Troy plugged in his iPod to the cassette player and looked at her with one eye open and the other close, he couldn't think of anything to say, leaning back he went to his quick list and pressed play. "You have serious issues." He said pulling out of his parking spot.

"I'm working on it." She said picking up his iPod from the cup holder. "Let see what Troy Bolton listens to in that head of his." She said looking through the device.

Troy rolled his eyes and pulled out of the lot.

"ACDC" she said looking over at him with a stunned expression. "seriously." She said.

"Why?" he responded glancing at her then at the road.

"You know if you like them you might like Hinder." She said looking through his play list. "Oh wow you listen to Switchfoot. That is so not attractive." She said looking up at him. Looking back down she busted out laughing. "Elvis"

"You know if you're going to insult my man Elvis I'll make you walk." He said giving her a side long glance.

Gabriella placed a hand over her mouth to muffle another laugh. "Oh my god" she muttered. "You know I have an idea." She said pulling her iPod out of her pocket. "Take mine and I'll take yours, we listen to each other's and we'll switch back tomorrow." She said handing him her iPod.

"And what's the purpose of that?" he said taking the iPod and holding it up.

"Because I'm curious about what makes you so depressing." She said holding his iPod up.

"I am not depressing." He said placing her iPod in his cup holder.

"Yea and I'm a virgin." She said pressing play.

Hells Bells came over the radio and she leaned back propping her foot up on his dash board. The rest of the ride was quiet as she flipped through songs and messed with all his setting on the iPod. He didn't quite understand their relationship or if they even had one. He felt awkward about last night and this morning he couldn't even look at her but now he was going to the dance with her and she kind of gave off the impress that she liked him.

When he pulled in front of her house he put the car in park and waited for her to gather her things. As she moved he recalled a tattoo he seen on her side the first day. Watching her reaches for his iPod and unhooks it her shirt rises up again and he catches another look.

"What's that?" he asked pointing to it.

Looking back at him she looks down to where he is pointing. "A tattoo."

"What's the design?" he says in an exasperated tone.

"It a five point star." She said using her free hand to pull down her pants a bit. Troy didn't move he didn't want to be closer to her and he wasn't sure he should be looking at her tattoo seeing as how it was a placed in a private area but he didn't really know how to not ask. Seeing her creamy caramel skin made him remember placing his hands on her body and he quickly tired to think of something else.

"Is that like a gang thing or something?"

"Yeah back in Chicago I rode with these bad ass guys and sometimes we'd have orgies and pull trains." She said looking at him with a blank expression.

Troy froze as he looked at her with a worried expression.

"Relax." She said pulling her pants back up. "It's a wiccan symbol for the five elements." Looking at him she let out a breath when he looked at her with a blank expression.

Holding up her necklace she should him the same symbol. "Fire, Water, Earth, Air, and Spirit."

"Right," he said looking at her still a little unclear.

"I'll explain it to you when you're older." She said letting out laugh.

"Do you have other tattoos?" He said not sure why he wasn't ready to see her leave.

"Just one more." She said lifting her hair up and pointing to the symbol behind her ear.

"What's that one mean?" he asked trying not to look at her neck and smooth it was.

"Fire." She said in a low tone. "It's my element." She said looking back at him. "it symbolizes strength, passion, energy, transformation, will, sex, and energy"

"That sounds cool." He sounded interested as he truly was. "How do you know what your element is?" he asked.

"When is your birthday?" she asked.

"February 10th"

Staring at him for a moment she tilted her head "well I'll be damned." She said finally after a moment of silence.

"What?" he asked a bit worried "is that bad?"

"Your element is Air." She said with a smile. "it symbolizes mind, intellect, reason, sciences, travel, and youth."

"Oh."

"Fire and Air also have a very strong sexual attraction." She said with a smile.

"Really?"

"Don't get excited." She said opening her door. "Just a theory."

Troy watched her go and leaned back in his seat waiting until she was inside to drive off. On his way to work he looked down into the cup holder at her iPod. Looking back up at the road he drove to work in silence.

Parking his truck outside of Billie's he turned off the car and looked at the iPod once more. He wasn't sure about her idea but he was interest in what made her tick. Picking up the iPod he looked it at it and flipped it over to look at the back. Rubbing the back of the iPod he looked at a sticker it was stick figure hold out his middle fingers. Smiling he took the iPod and placed it in his pocket.

Getting out he closed the door and made his way into the shop. Clocking in he looked around the lobby and smiled at Christina as she filled her nails behind the desk.

"Hey Troy how was school?" she said placing the nail file down.

"It was good." He said placing a hand in his back pocket. "Is your dad around?" He asked leaning on the desk.

Christina leaned forward revealing her cleavage to him with a smile. "You know I'm working the late shift tonight right?" she said

"right." He said tapping his fingers on the desk top. "So is you dad out back or what?" he said looking at her with a smile.

"Yeah he's out back" she said leaning back and blowing out a huff as he walked past the front desk. Christina watched Troy walk out the door and let out a sigh. "That is by far a waste of good looks and blue eyes I've ever seen." She mumbled. "Boy must be playing for the other team."

Troy grabs a rag out of the rag box and tucked it in his back pocket. Coming up to a red pickup truck he seen Billie he was a big muscle bond guy with long hair tied back in a black band. His white shirt was stained and jeans had holes in the knees.

"Billie, I need a favor." He said placing his hands on the side of car.

"No I will not let you date my daughter." The man said with a smile. "But I'll let you take her away." He said standing up and wiping his hand. "That way there's no refunds."

Troy chuckled and shook his head. "No sir." He said looking at him with a nervous smile. "I was wondering if I could get Friday night off?" he said.

"Friday night, huh?" He said looking up at him and rubbing his chin. "Must be something special last time you wanted a day off it was your mom and dad anniversary." Walking away from the car Billie walked over to the tool box and picked up a wench.

"It's a school dance sir."

"Well hot damn I it's about time you did something other than basket ball and work." He chuckled. "The wife was giving me a hard time about you she says I keep you in here too late and too much."

"No sir."

Pause in mid step the man turned around "You call me sir one more time and I'll duct your paycheck." He said pointing the wench at Troy.

"Sorry Billie." He said rubbing his neck with his hand.

"So who's the girl?" he said "hopefully it's not that Sharpay chick that Chad was talking about the other day."

"No, she's new in town." He said looking around the Garage.

"She must be the lucky teenager who's in line for that station wagon." He said pointing over to the car.

"What"

"Old man came in earlier by the name of Montez. Said he wanted a tune up the car because he wanted it to be in shape for his daughter." He said with a smile. "So can I trust you with your girlfriends car." He said

Troy smiled and then looked back at Billie from the Station wagon. "Oh she's isn't my girlfriend." He said looking at him and shaking his head.

"Son." He said placing a hand on his shoulder. "We all say that in the beginning." Billie smiled and went back to work on the car.

Troy looked at the car and then back at Billie. "What about Friday?" he asked looking at Billie.

"Take the weekend." He said with a chuckle. "Go out and drink, have fun." He said waving the wrench.

"Thanks Billie." He said with a smile and walked over to the Station Wagon. Out of habit he reach in his pocket for his iPod and plugged it into the radio when he went to get his playlist he remember it wasn't his iPod and looked down at it as if it was a foreign object. Looking through the playlist he narrowed his eyes in confusion. Each play list name was a different place, there was one for Chicago, one for Texas one L.A. and countless others he counted eight in total even one that was named Albuquerque.

Curiosity leading him through the device, he when into the Albuquerque and selected play all. The first song was by stone sour looking at you through the glass. Troy liked the song the guitar was relaxing. The man's voice was clam. Nothing like the screaming music he expected to hear.

Setting the iPod on the shelf he when into the car and popped the hood. For the rest of the night Troy listened to many of the different play list each one had a different feel, a different theme and he could honestly say he enjoyed them all.

It was getting late an Troy was just about done with the Wagon. Giving the car a final once over, he wiped the parts clean and took a step back. Reaching for his clip board he logged in the time and condition. Signing his name at the bottom of the receipt, he glanced over the papers one last time and then placed the Clip board on the shelf next to the iPod.

Troy hadn't noticed that Christina had snuck into the back; she was quite and sure to not make a noise. Closing the hood of the car he wiped his hands on a rag and then lifted his shirt to wipe off the sweat from his face.

"Was that an earthquake or did u just rock my world?" She said leaning back on one of the poles.

Troy jumped as he turned around and saw Christina standing there with a naughty smile on her face. She was wearing a pink tang top and pair of really skin tight jeans that showed off her hips. She was a very busty girl and smiled as she arched her back displaying all she had to offer. Her hair was in a pony tail off to the side of her head.

"Hey." He said feeling his throat go dry. "It's a little late didn't we close like two hours ago." He said tucking the rag in his back pocket and beginning to gather his tools and equipment from the floor.

"I was doing some filing for daddy." She said pulling her shirt down a bit and walking up to Troy so she was behind when he stood up. Placing a firm hand on his ass she gave it a good squeeze.

"Whoa." Troy jumped back as he spun around to face her. She was giggling and holding her hands up.

"There isn't anyone here." She said walking closer "we're the last two left." She said with a smile.

"Is that so?" Troy said placing the items on the shelf with the other tools. "Well I guess that means I better lock up the Garage huh?" He said wiping his hands on his pants.

"You know Troy I really like you and I know your secret," she said looking at him with a playful grin.

"My secret?" he said looking at her confused and unhooking Gabriella's iPod.

"You don't have to worry I won't tell a soul your gay." She said coming closer to him.

"Gay!" looking at her in Shock Troy backed up until he was against the car. "No, no, no I like girls." He said hastily

Christina got closer as she leaned her breast on his chest. "Well then what's matter don't you want me Troy." she said with a pout.

Looking down at her he opened his mouth to speak and shook his head. "It not that you're not attractive." He said moving to the side and getting away. "Because you're very attractive." He said holding out his hands. "I'm just not available right now." He said.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked.

"no." he said holding out the iPod and then looking at it. "I mean yes, yes I do." He said holding up the iPod "in fact this is her iPod, we switch iPod's all the time." he said with a nervous chuckle. "We like hearing each other's play list." He said relaxing as Christina's shoulders slumped.

"I knew you were too good to be true." She said looking at him sadly. "The good ones are always taken." She said with a pout.

Easing up a bit he sighed "yeah well what can I say." He said placing the iPod in his pocket.

"Do you love her?" she asked looking down at the floor. "Because you know if you didn't I'd be more than willing to make you happy." She said with a returning smile.

"Oh no. no. she makes me very happy." He said holding a hand up again.

"Oh." She said crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm going to get going than." She said making her way back to the office. "See you tomorrow Troy." she said before disappearing.

Frozen in his place Troy let out a breath and closed his eyes looking up at the ceiling and then back at the car. Somewhere someone was laughing their ass off at his expense.


	14. Chapter 14

Gabriella was in her basement listening to Troy's work playlist. He was such a country music freak and every once and a while he'd shock her with some rock and hip-hop. Lifting her paint brush she painted her canvas. She'd been down here for four hours painting and listening to his playlist.

_**The bar was empty  
I was sweeping up the floor  
That's when she walked in  
I said, "I'm sorry but we're closed"  
And she said "I know,  
But I'm afraid I left my purse"  
I said, "I put one back behind the bar  
I bet it's probably yours"  
And the next thing that I knew  
There we were, lost in conversation  
And before I handed her her purse  
I said, "You'll only get this back on one condition"**_

And we danced  
Out there on that empty hardwood floor  
The chairs up and the lights turned way down low  
The music played, we held each other close  
And we danced

Slowly rocking her body to the music she smiled and felt relaxed. Stepping back from the canvas she looked back at two blue eyes staring back at her. When she got home she put up a new canvas and decided to listen to the iPod and paint the first thing she could think of. So just like that she flowed with the music painting for hours. She thought about the kiss that happened outside the gym, or about the conversation in the car. There was something about him that made her open up. Something about him she liked. She wanted to get to know him, she wanted to his friend. But things kept getting in the way and she made one mistake after the other. She was only so fortunate that he seemed to ignore her this morning not wanting to bring up the night before. Watching him drift off to sleep she kicked herself for caring. She knew she shouldn't this was who she was, she looked for guys who wanted to have fun. She didn't look for guys who wanted relationships. And she knew that was the kind of boy he was. If she ever slept with Troy she'd hurt him and she couldn't do that.

She was getting to close for comfort and she needed distance. However this was not helping the situation at all, and now she stared at the face that she was sure she'd never be able to forget. Holding a hand up to her mouth she looked at his face and smiled.

"Well that's nice a one."

Jerking from her line of thought she jumped as she turned around to see her mother placing a small plate of brownies on one of her tables.

"mom." Looking back at the paint unsure if she should cover it or not and then at her mother.

"Is this your music?" she said looking at the iPod. "I never knew you like listening to this." she added picking up the iPod.

"I don't." she lied, to some extend she did like it. But she wasn't going to admit it.

"Oh." She said placing it back down and walking over to the painting. "Is that the boy from next store?" she said looking at the art work and admiring it. "He has really nice eyes."

"I guess." Gabriella said placing her brush in some clean water.

"I talked with their mom today."

Gabriella eyes lifted as she looked straight ahead and dried the brush. "Really?"

"She a very nice woman, I invited her over for dinner tomorrow."

Gabriella spun around and looked at her mom with wide eyes. "You did what?" she said a little shocked.

"Well you and the Bolton's seem to be getting along fine I just figured you would enjoy a change and have them over for dinner." She said with smile. "I didn't even know you were good friends with them until Lucile told me about you and Mel and how you're going over to her house for a sleepover on Friday."

Gabriella was quiet as she looked back down at her paint brushes.

"Your father and I are so happy that you're making friends and behaving so well." She said coming up to Gabriella and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Your father didn't think you had any social skills." She laughed as she rubbed her daughter back.

Gabriella closed her eyes and didn't feel anything but a numbing sensation growing inside her.

"Personally I think it's about time you began to act like a proper young lady and doing the right things." She said "I can't believe you're going to your first sleepover and you didn't tell me."

Gabriella gave out a laugh and turned around to face her mom. "What can I say, I guess I figured I might as well make the best out of it." She said looking back at her painting.

"Now you can focus on your studies and on more important things then spending all your time alone in dark basements or smelly old garages. "

"I like being alone mom." She said looking up at her mom.

"Well everyone does once in a while." She said. "But I just know that you're going to change your mind." She said placing a hand on her cheek. "You care about this boy and that's a start." She said looking back at the painting. "Maybe he's the one for you." She added letting go of Gabriella.

Gabriella looked back at the painting with a new found terror. She couldn't believe what was going on or what she was allowing to happen. Had she really fallen for Troy. was it too late to pull back.

"I'm going to bed I have to wake up early in the morning for work." She said with a faint smile, "be quiet on your way up your father is working on something in his office," she said making her way to the stairs.

"Yeah sure thing."

Gabriella watched her mother disappear up the stairs and once she was gone Gabriella turned back to the painting. Looking towards the iPod she listened to the current song playing.

_**Give me more loving from the very start**_

_**Piece me back together when I fall apart**_

_**Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends**_

_**Make it feel good when it hurts so bad**_

_**The best that I've had**_

_**And I'm so glad I found you**_

_**I love being around you**_

_**You make it easy**_

_**It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4**_

_**There's only **_

_**ONE thing (one)**_

_**TWO do (two)**_

_**THREE words (three)**_

_**FOUR you... (four)**_

_**(I love you) I love you**_

_**There's only **_

_**ONE way (one)**_

_**TWO say (two)**_

_**Those THREE words (three)**_

_**And that's what I'll do...**_

Pressing the stop button the room filled with silence and she brought a hand up to her forehead. "Shit, shit, shit." She said pounding her hand on the table. This was not how things were suppose to be.


	15. Chapter 15

Gabriella got into the car silently and careful to avoid both Troy and Mel who were looking at her. She was wearing a black pants and a yellow shirt that said _I'm a just freaking ray of sunshine, aren't I._ her hair was in pony tail and she looked back at Mel who was wearing a summer dress. Opposite sides of the world was exactly what you would think.

"So did your mom tell you, were coming over for dinner tonight?" she said looking at Gabriella with a smile.

"Unfortunately." She said leaning her head back.

Words could not express how badly she wanted a strong drink. Thinking about dinner with her parents and the Bolton's was enough to give her a pounding head ache. The last time she they had company over for dinner her mother burnt the turkey and her father had to leave to the office for an emergency. In fact she also recalled the family having to drive their daughter to the hospital because Gabriella stabbed her with a fork.

"Your iPod is in my bag." Troy said shifting the car into gear.

"Damn it." She said remembering she left his iPod plugged in to the radio in the basement. Smacking herself on the head she sat up and glanced back at the house now shrinking as they drove away.

"I'll pick it up later." He said already knowing what she meant.

As they drove on Mel talked about the away game that was happening tomorrow and how Kelsi and Taylor were going in Taylor's car. "There are open seat for you and me." She said looking at Gabriella. "I'm making a huge sign that says Go Jason tonight."

"What am I chop liver?" Troy said looking at his sister with an offended smile.

"I see you every day; I have to cheer for you but time I also get to cheer for Jason." She said with a matter of fact tone. "After all he is taking me to the dance." She reminded him for the eighteen time.

"Sounds like a party." Gabriella said leaning deeper into her seat. "I tag along but cheering isn't my thing." She said looking at the cars go by.

"Somehow, I'll take your word for it." Troy said nodding his head. "You girls sure you don't want me to give you a ride?"

Mel Shook her head and looked over at Gabriella. "Us girls are going to stick together." she said looking at Troy with a grin.

"Let the man bashing begin." he said rolling his eyes as he drove.

"Please we don't only talk about boys." She said.

Gabriella shook her head and looked at Mel. "Yes you do?" she said.

"Doesn't mean we let them think it?" she smiled back.

When they pulled into the parking spot Gabriella was the first one out and she reached for her bag from the back. Before she could grab it Troy pulled it away from her and opened the side pocket removing her box of cigarettes.

Mel reached for her own bag and took off after Taylor and Kelsi who were walking down the path talking about something important.

"Who died and made you a cop?" Gabriella said glaring at him as he chucked the box in the car and pulled out another Box from his pocket. "Consider it a favor." He said handing her back the bag.  
Gabriella looked at the box as she shrugged her bag over her shoulder. "Nicotine patches?" she said looking up at him and pointing at the box. "Are you fucking shitting me?" she looking at him wide eyed.

Troy shook his head and tucked his keys into his pocket. "I don't like people who smoke." He said.

"I don't like babies, but you don't see me at abortion rally handing out wire hangers." She said glaring at him and holding up the box.

"So don't have sex." He said getting his gym bag.

"Yeah no shit, Babies are, an STD but that's what condoms are for." She said walking around the truck to face him.

"Well then think of this as a condom." He said with a smirk. "Smoking is dangerous not only to you but to all of us around you." He added. "So slap a patch on your arm and get use it." Walking past her, she followed him with her eyes unable to process what had just happened.

Leaning against his locker Troy let out a breath as he watched a group of Cheerleaders wave and giggle as they passed him by.

"Dude what's up?" Zeke said watching the girls go by. "You look a little tense."

Troy looked up at him and smiled "You ready for the game tomorrow?" he asked.

"Is the sky up and ground down?" he said with a smile as he rubbed his hands together.

Troy raised a brow as he recognized the phrase from something his sister had said two days before. "Today we practicing till three." He said watching Chad and Jason come up.

"Just three?" Jason asked making sure he heard right.

"Yes my family is going over to the neighbors house for dinner tonight so Practice is going to be short." He said looking at the guys.

"You mean you're eating over at Gabriella's place." Chad corrected.

"Yeah, what's going on with you and her?" Jason asked.

"Nothing." Troy said.

"Well I heard you were taking her to the dance." Jason said.

"What about that thing with Steven?" Zeke added.

"That doesn't sound like nothing?" Chad said with a smile.

"He also drives her to and from school." Ryan said from behind him as he leaned on Chad's back and smiled at Troy.

"That defiantly doesn't sound like nothing." Zeke said with a sly grin.

Troy smiled and looked up at the guys with grin. "Come on if something was going on I'd tell you man." Troy lied as he thought about the many other things they didn't know.

"Martha said you guys were in the shed out back during that party." Ryan said.

"Oh man she was in the shed with you?" Chad said with wide eyes.

"whoa, whoa." He said holding up is hands. "There is nothing going on." He said making his way through the crowd. Taping his book he looked at him and smiled. "I got to get moving, later." He said disappearing into the crowd.

"Something is so going on." Chad said watching his friend disappear.

Later that night before she was asked to set the table she went down stairs to hide her portrait of Troy. it was one thing if she knew she was thinking about him it was another to let him know she was thinking about him. Coming back up the stairs she locked the basement door behind her and came into the dining room. Mindlessly Gabriella set the table for seven people. Removing a chair and placing it in the closet she spaced out the place settings.

"Thank you, mi Bonita." Her mother said placing clean glasses at each setting. "Gabriella why don't you go upstairs and change into something a bit more nicer." She said looking at her daughter's shirt and black pants. "You know something friendly and maybe fix your hair a bit?" she said with a smile and disappeared into the kitchen.

After three or four muttered curses she turned around and made her way up the stairs passing her father who was on his way down in clean press blue polo shirt and kakis. "Haven't seen you in a while?" he said looking up at her retreating from.

"Whatever." She said continuing her way up the stairs. Walking over to her closet she looked for a decent outfit. She thought about the last time she dressed in friendly manner. Rolling her she recalled a party at her father's company and that her mother drag her to. "Of all days this is the worst to quit smoking." She said annoyed. Placing both her hands on the door frame of her closet she pushed her wait on her arms and looked down at her own feet letting out a small breath.

If her parents were serious about staying here she was in trouble. Gabriella had never been anywhere long enough to make friends, like boys or plan for future events. She'd been to a grand total of fifteen High schools in 3 years. Her grammar school years were a blur before her eyes. They were always on the move always going for the bigger better deal. Across town, downtown, or across the country, she never stood anywhere longer than 3 or 4 months. Did she resent her parent? No. Did they feel guilty? Yes. Did it make a difference? Never.

Looking back up at the closet, she blinked back tears that were raging a war on her strength. All she had to do is Graduate and she was free. Free to live the life she wanted. One place, one home, and one group of friends. It wasn't as easy as she thought it was. In fact it was killing her. She was feeling things for Troy she knew she shouldn't because once Graduation day came they would go separate ways. She would move again and start all over in college. If she kept people away she wouldn't miss them.

She'd only been here three weeks and never had she been so at home anywhere else. If she kept it up how far would things go? Could she trust herself not to fuck it all up? What would she do if in a month or so her father got another offer and they had to leave. Would she cry? She never cried about leaving anywhere before. She knew the deal and how things worked. But she couldn't bring herself to shut herself off. Reaching up she grabbed a smocked back dress in a Spanish brown. Pulling up her shirt she undressed till she was completely naked other then the black and white striped bikini underwear. Lifting up the dress she let the dress fall over her body adjusting it in some areas to fit her better. The cloth felt good on her skin and she picked up her clothes tossing them in her hamper and walking over to her small dresser to fix her hair.

Downstairs she heard the doorbell ring and she let out one last breath. Braiding her hair to the side she tied a band around the end. Her shorter stands hung around her face but she didn't bother clipping them back. Adjusting her necklace she looked in the mirror and stared back at girl she rarely ever saw. It was the gentler side of Gabriella the one that smiled at clouds and bunnies, who wanted to be loved or at least liked. The angelic little girl her parent wished she could be. And just like that she turned around and left her in the mirror.

Downstairs Troy shook Mr. and Mrs. Montez's hands. He just got out of work and only had time to put on a light blue shirt over his white undershirt and leave on his jeans. Luck for him they were clean because all he did was fix a dent in some old ladies car and replace a chain on some kids bike. Mel was in her summer dress and she greeted the Montez's with a smile and hand shake as well. Both of them looked around for Gabriella but didn't see a sign of her. Looking around the house Troy realized there literally wasn't a sign of her he spotted her in a Family picture hanging on the wall but other than that there were no school pictures or embarrassing candid's anywhere. His house was full of them, everyone's house was full of them which is what struck him as odd. Mel must have noticed the same thing because she was looking around as well.

"This is Daniel, my husband." The older woman said. "My name is Maria." She said extending a hand to his father.

"Jack." He responded with a smile and nod as he shook her hand.

"My name is Lucile and I am so sorry about the tardiness of our welcoming band wagon but as you may know times are a little crazy." She said with a big smile.

"Oh I completely understand things at the hospital have been crazy." Maria said extending a hand. Glancing up she smiled widely and lifted her hand "This is my daughter Gabriella." She said smiling at her daughter in approval.

Troy looked up and felt the air in his lungs compress as he stared at the most beautiful sight he ever saw. Her beauty radiated like an angel's glow she was different, not at all like before. Her dress was modest, plain, it hid her body. He wasn't sure he liked the dress but the sight of her standing there barefoot on the step her hair swept to the side in a braid. She smiled timidly and reached out a hand to his parents. And when she looked up at him, he knew, he just felt it. He loved her.

Mel jabbed him in the side and he realize she'd said something.

"Doesn't she look nice Troy?" she said looking at her brother with a wide smile.

Troy nodded vigorously. "Yeah, Very not like you, kind of earthy though." He said in a rush tilting his hand from side to side.

Gabriella and Mel looked at him oddly and Jack let out a small laugh at his son and took a swift of the aroma of food flooding through the house. "Dinner smells good." He said with a smile.

As Maria ushered them into the dining room everyone picked their seat and Mel leaned over to her brother. "Earthy?" she whispered.

"What I didn't know what to say?" he whispered back holding up his hands.

As dinner was served by Gabriella and her mother Gabriella didn't say a word to anyone, she looked miserable. Troy noticed a nicotine patch on her shoulder and smiled as she put down a big bowl of mash potatoes. Going back into the kitchen her mother came out with a large tray of carved pig.

"The dinner looks wonderful." Lucile said looking at everything with interest.

"My wife cooks Spanish food like a god but give an English dish and she burns it." Daniel said to Jack and they shared a chuckle. Gabriella walked in with the bread and placed it down then she took her seat next to Troy on his other side as they faced his parents both of her parents on either ends of the table. Leaning in towards him she placed a hand on his thigh.

"Whatever you were thinking in the other room forget it." She whispered then leaned back over to her plate and smiled as her father past her some sweet bananas.

Troy looked at the food and heard his stomach growling with want. Everything did smell really good. "Anything here come from your hands, so I can avoid the poison?' He said leaning towards her with a smile.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She responded and forced the plate of bananas into his hands.

"So how do you like East High Gabriella." Jack said scooping mash potatoes into his plate.

"It's quite a school, I got to say that it has a weird vibe." She said looking at him with a small smile. "Too many clicks." She said when he twisted his expression in confusion.

"Well," he said with a smile. "It's High School." He shrugged. "I guess your last School was more mixed up and friendly." He said with a curiosity.

"I wouldn't know I was only there for 2 months and I really just kept to myself." She responded.

"My Gabriella has always been very anti-social." Daniel added passing him the pork. "I hope that she isn't wreaking havoc on your school." He said looking at Gabriella who picked passed the mash Potatoes to Troy.

"Not all." Jack said with a smile. "As far as I've heard she has been a delight."

"A delight?" Maria said raising her brow and looking at her daughter.

"Well I'm just her gym teacher and she hasn't given me any issues."

Both her father and mother glanced at her with suspicion as they started to eat.

Mel looked at her parents and she then looked at Gabriella who was avoiding everyone's eye. "How many schools have you been to Gabriella?" she asked breaking the silence.

"Fifteen high schools." She said looking straight ahead.

Jack leaned up straighter and looked to her father. "Don't mean to pry but isn't fifteen a little much?" he said with a chuckle.

Troy looked over at Gabriella as she continued to eat calmly. It was as if she wasn't there in her seat but somewhere else choosing not to be in the conversation.

Lucile smiled at Gabriella "Your mother told me you guys moved around a lot, I bet it was exciting to see so many different places." She said lifting a fork full of rice.

"Not really." She said taking a deep breath. "Different locations and different people, but all pretty much the same thing." She said shrugging her shoulders.

Troy was curious as to her past. he never really asked about it before but it seemed to be more interesting then he gave it credit for. Actually it explained a lot about the girl sitting next to him. Someone who moved around as much as she had wouldn't really be into making friends especially if she knew she might be gone in a month or two.

"And the school thing wasn't our fault on five different occasion I believe." Her father said looking up at Maria. "It was five, wasn't it?" he asked unsure.

Her mother thought for a moment and let out a chuckle. "Gabriella has had some problems getting along with others." She said. "But I know she is getting better at it and it seems like she made good friends with your kids." She said.

Lucile nodded and smiled. "Yes she has made quiet the impression on Mel." She said with a smile. "She won't stop talking about her."

"Mom?" Mel said holding her fork up and looking at her embarrassed

"That's shocking seeing as how you have a boy." Daniel said with a chuckle. "Gabriella is an A class heart breaker." He sighed.

"Thank you daddy." Gabriella said in a mono tone.

"You kids excited about the dance on Friday?" Jack said changing the gears in conversation.

"I got a date!" Mel said excitedly "I'm going with Jason Cross."

"Oh my god your first date." Lucile said looking at Maria who smiled and looked up at Gabriella.

Troy smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Jason is a cool guy." He said "One of the better guys on defense."

"You play basketball?" Daniel said looking at Troy with an interested expression.

"My boy is team captain." Jack said with a proud smile. "I had nothing to do with it I swear," he said with a smile. "My boy deserves it from all his hard work."

"Do you work at Billie's repair?" Daniel said as if hearing the word work set a light in his head. "I thought I saw your name on my bill." He said after Troy nodded.

"I work from six to nine on the week days, four to nine, on the weekends." Troy said with a smile.

"And Mel has dances every day after school." Lucile said to Maria and smiled "She my little ballerina."

"See Gabs, normal kids do things they don't sit in their basements and paint all day." Daniel said with a smiled as he continued to eat.

"You interested in art?" Jack asked.

"It's just a hobby for now but she is thinking about going into something a bit more in a pre law range." Maria said waving a hand. "Her grades are more than exceptional and I have high hopes she get into Stanford."

"Wow, that's exciting." Lucile said with a smile.

"I'm thrilled." She said giving her a fake smile back.

"I'd like to see your paintings?" Troy said catching on that her paintings might be a little bit more than hobby to her.

"Yeah you're always sketching at school." Mel said with a soft smile.

"It's just a bunch of skulls and gothic symbols." Daniel said waving it off to the side. "So how good is your team?" he asked leaning forward a bit.

Not sure how to respond Troy simply nodded and grinned a bit. "We're good." He said a little more annoyed with the brush off he just gave his own daughter.

The rest of dinner was much of the same. Gabriella participated as less as possible and remained in a state of mindless wonder.


	16. Chapter 16

Once dinner was over and the table was cleared the three teenagers walked down into the basement. The parents were left upstairs to talk about real estate and their occupations. Gabriella flicked on a light, at the bottom of the steps.

"Well this is it." She said a bit more relaxed now that dinner was over.

"Wow." Mel said looking around "it looks like a the art class room at school a bit." She said looking at the tables of supply and paintings.

Troy looked at the one on the easel in the middle of the room. It was in shades of gray with Red being the only color. It was picture of gray yard from the view of some one in a tree and there was a person covered with a red cape facing the grave her back to the viewer. Something about the painting made him want to reach out as see if it was as 3 dimensional as it looked. In the woman's hand he saw another color that fascinated him the woman was holding a long stem white rose and the stem was a thin light line of deep forest green. It was so tiny and detailed he turned back to Gabriella in awe.

"You did this?" he asked point to the painting.

"Yeah." She said crossing her arms. "Took me 3 days." she said with a shrug.

"Wow." Mel said coming to it and looking at all the details in the branches and then backing away slowly. "Please tell me the pre-law thing is a bunch of crap." She said looking back at Gabriella who was leaning on the wall.

Troy looked at some of the other paintings seeing a lot more details and unique points of view. One painting made him stop and he looked at the image and immediately felt his fist unintentionally clench. It was a picture of a caged dove looking into one those play mirrors meant for birds. The dove was beautiful but in the reflection the bird was decaying from death. The foot of the dove was chained down to the brown pole where it stood staring into the image. The bars of the cage were black and he background was a light blue. This image made him feel so much it almost made him feel guilty to invade in such a personal image.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with my paintings." She said shrugging her shoulders. "I've never really thought about it." Gabriella walked over to the table and unplugged Troy's iPod. Walking over to him she handed it to him. "Here's your iPod back." she said.

"Thanks."

Mel smiled at her brother and then at Gabriella, "Where is your bathroom." She asked.

"Upstairs down, the hall and to the right, it's the first door." Gabriella pointed up the stairs and Mel made her way up leaving the two alone in the basement.

Troy turned around and looked her at as she quite looked at the same painting he was staring at a few moments ago. "These are so powerful and artistic." He said to her.

"I guess so." She said taking a step back.

"I like your music." He said placing the iPod in his pocket. "It was a learning experience." He said with a smile.

Letting out a small laugh she looked at him and sighed. "Your music was as predictable as I thought." She said with a shrug. "It was like you were here in the room. Every song just screamed boring." she said looking up at the ceiling.

"Ha, Ha, Ha." He said. "Very funny." Pausing he came closer to her and tucked a loose strand behind her ear. "I noticed different playlist titles." He said. "Those are all the places you lived huh?"

"Yeah their songs that make me think of those places, that time period, what I felt about it." She said looking at him with a smile. "It's how take something and remember it so that I can relive it when I want to." She said with small smile.

"That's really cool." He said grinning at her.

Troy reached out for her hand and pulled her close to him. He wanted to be near her and her eyes were telling him she wanted him to touch her. "You look beautiful." He said clasping her hand in his.

Looking down at their hands Gabriella didn't say a word she simply stared as if expecting her hand to burst into flames at any moment.

"Troy." she finally uttered after what he thought was forever.

"Yeah."

"Troy this thing between you and me, we're not together." She said pulling her hand back. "I'm sorry if I lead you to think that way but I'm sorry I,I don't commit." She said taking a step back and letting her hands cross in front of her chest. "I told you that."

"I know you did." He said quietly looking off to the side. Reality came flooding him into him.

"We're friends with some benefits and were going to the dance together." She added looking at him with a blank expression. "I don't do Romances." She shrugged. "This is why I didn't want to get into anything with you in the first place. Your that kind of guy." She said lifting a hand.

"What kind of guy?" He asked tucking his hands into his pockets.

"The kind that would buy flowers or slow dance under the stars with no music, I don't know ." She said looking at him a bit aggravated. "It's just that I'm not that kind of girl."

"Well, I'm sorry I have other intentions." He said looking up at her with a straight face. "I might not want to fuck you but I do like you." He voice was harsh.

"This isn't about sex." She said quietly. "I can't sleep with you." She added. "we can kiss, hang out share music but I can't do that?"

A bit taken a back and hurt Troy looked at her puzzled "I have no idea what you want from me?"

"You're just a friend."

"That you want benefits' from." He said unsure. "As much as I would love to I really just don't think I can do that." He said looking at her.

"Then you're going to have to give me time." She said looking at him.

Looking at her even more confused than before, he let out a breath and ran a hand through his hair. "Gabriella I'll take you dance, and I be here as a friend." He said looking up at the ceiling "but I can't play this game with you." Troy looked at her helpless.

"Why not." She looked at him with the same blank expression he couldn't read.

"I don't run that way." he said loudly

"I don't run your way either." She said just as loudly.

The two of them stared at each other in silence before Gabriella took a step forward. Reaching out to him she wrapped her arm around his neck her bare feet making her shorter than him and she stood on tip toe to reach his lips. Kissing him with a hunger she used the first time she ever kissed him he responded by placing his hands on her hips after a moment of kissing he lifted her up so his hands were holding her bottom and her legs wrapped around his waist. It was a power struggle between them. Her fierce, wild, passion against his hungry, timid, control.

Leaning her against the fall he broke apart from her. "You make me take that extra step." he said in a husky voice.

"You make me feel safe." She responded. Her back against the wall she pulled him to her again. This time he paused

"We could comprise." He said tilting his head and swiftly pecking her lips. "Be with me."

"I not anyone's girl," Placing both her hands on his chest.

"That's right I want you to be mine." He said his hand gripping at her hands and holding her back against the wall tightly their body compressed.

"And then what Troy we both know I'm not capable of being a kept pet." She paused as he stared back into her eyes lingering on her lips before she let out the next problem. "Or faithful." She added.

Troy's jaw tightened at the thought of her with someone else. He couldn't stand on the sidelines anymore, couldn't just let her have all the power. Staring at her she stared back at him. "What's wrong with the big bad wolf?" She said looking at him with a fire in her eyes. Her voice was low and filled with a lusty sex starved tone "Little red riding hood isn't what you expected?"

Letting out a low growl he set her down and took a step back. He was hard as hell and wanted her but he wasn't going to give her what she wanted. She was going to be his. Whether she knew it or not he somehow knew she already was. "Good night."

Gabriella watched him walk away from her. She watched him climb the stairs and she was along she let out a breath she wasn't aware she'd been holding.


	17. Chapter 17

The next day Mel sat in between them in the car. No one said a word and Gabriella stared out the window she didn't smell like cigarettes. Which really surprise Mel because she didn't think Gabriella had a perfume other then smoke? Gabriella wore a black pair of caprice with a green shirt covered in skulls her hair was up with lose strands around her face.

Troy was wearing his blue jeans and game jacket with a plain white undershirt. One hand on the steering wheel the other hanging from the window.

Mel was in her red and white east high shirt with a jean skirt looking from side to side not sure what was going on between the two but not about to pry either.

Once they got to school Gabriella went on her way to class only stopping at her locker for a book. As she made her way into class she paused to do a back take and glanced over at kelsi and Ryan who were walking hand in hand down the hall. It seemed like the season for lovers. Everyone was pairing up for the dance, and even though she was mostly to blame she was annoyed. She even set up cotton candy princess for a date and that just made her cringe in annoyance.

As the day went on Gabriella didn't speak to anyone. When she came into her gym class she dress and already paired up with a thin red head as they practiced passing a basket ball.

"Montez, in my office, now." Coach called as he held up a whistle. Passing the ball back to the girl she waved and made her way to the Coach Bolton office. As she entered she noticed the room was decorated with red white and gold everywhere. His desk was oak wood and his name plate read Coach Bolton. Looking at the two seats in front of his desk she stood in the doorway until he turned from the file cabinet and waved her in.

"Shut the door Montez." He said making his way to his seat.

After closing the door Gabriella walked to one of the chairs and took a seat in front of him. She didn't know what was going to happen or what she had done to be here, but she was nervous.

"Mel and Troy told me that your art work is more than just some gothic symbols and skulls," he said placing a folder down in front of her. "Is this true?" he said looking at her with a stern expression.

"My work is unique." She said looking at the file he placed down on the desk. "Not your average pretty pony material but I like it." She said.

"Well if what Mel tells me is true then I would like to help you." He said folding his hands.

"How is exactly can you help me?" she said leaning back and folding her hands in her lap.

"The programs at East High are very prestigious." He said looking down at the file. "that is your personal academic file." He said pointing to it. "Let me be honest. Your grades and work ethics are impressive but your attitude sucks." He said holding a hand out to her.

"I'll be willing to write you a recommendation and with that you could be in the art program in less than a week." He said with a smile. "It beats waiting around for Troy and Mel, after class."

"What's the catch?" she said a little more intrigue by his offer.

"Well I never just blindly write recommendation." He said leaning back in his own chair. "I want to see your work, make sure that you seriously want this and your sure about." He said with a smile.

"I could bring in some things?" she said looking at him with a shrug.

"Well I was thinking about the blank wall right outside the changing room." He said folding his own and hands and smiling at her. "Why don't you show me what you can do and I'll write up the recommendation."

"You know there is every chance that my family could pick up and leave in a month." She said looking at him and leaning forward.

"Then you'll be leaving a piece of yourself with us here at East High. And every good artist needs a recommendation." He said lifting a brow.

"Why are you helping me?" she asked looking at him puzzled.

"Because I know what its like," he said leaning forwards. "Every year I see freshmen come in lost and alone. I watch them make friends and from a personality." Smiling he looked at the pictures on his wall of his kids and class photos of his team. "Truth is no one leaves high school the way they came and I want you to know that coming here Lost alone doesn't mean you have to leave that way." Pausing he picked up her file and opened it. "Fifteen different schools in three years," shaking his head he looked over the paper work. "Adapting must me something you're either really bad at or extremely good at." He said looking back up at her.

"Who says I adapt?" she said looking at him. Her heart was beating hard and her palms where sweaty. She felt like he was reading her thoughts. As if he'd been watching everything going on in the few weeks and was now looking over all the details of her last three weeks.

"You've made friends, mange to impress my son, and you're still sitting in my office." He responded. "I know what your mom and dad said; I also know that believing all the bad things about yourself is easier then the good things." He said standing up. "You seem like a bright kid." Walking around the desk her stood in front of her and leaned on it. "All you need is someone to believe in you. And from what I've seen I will proudly say I believe in you."

She was at a loss for words; she didn't know what to do about the situation. If only he knew about the real her and all the things she taught Mel, all the things she done to Troy, everything she put on herself. Would he proudly stand behind her then?

"I'm not saint." She said quietly looking up at him.

"Well, the road to hell was paved with good intentions." He responded tilting his head and shrugging his shoulders.

Smiling she relaxed a bit and stood slowly still not sure she could wrap her head around the situation.

"Start painting tomorrow during class and after school." He said holding out a hand. "I'll trust you with the idea and plans."

"Thank you." She said taking his hand and shaking it. "Thank you so much." Taking a step closer she wrapped her arms around him and felt tears threatening to fall. She didn't know why she felt as if she was about to fall apart but she just knew that she felt better then she had in a while.


	18. Chapter 18

Gabriella called shot gun as she ran towards the front door on Taylor's car. Taylor laughed as Mel and Kelsi groaned. Getting into the car the girls buckled their seat belt and Taylor watched the bus that was taking the team to the game at the school entrance. "If I remember right West High should be next to that rainbow place right?" She said looking at Mel through the rearview mirror.

"Yeah my dad said to stay on the main roads." She said looking down at her phone.

"Okay." She said putting her car in gear.

"I made a CD for the ride." Kelsi said handing the CD to Taylor who turned around and popped it in the CD player. The music started and Gabriella could already tell it was going to be along ride as a country song blared through the radio.

_**'Cause I'll be there in the back of your mind,**_

_**From the day we met to you making me cry.**_

_**And it's just too bad.**_

_**You've already had the best days,**_

_**The best days of your life.**_

Mel and Kelsi joined in the back seat as she began to sing along to the songs.

_**Ain't it a shame,**_

_**A shame that every time you hear my name**_

_**Brought up in a casual conversation**_

_**You can't think straight?**_

_**Ain't it sad you can't forget about what we had?**_

_**Take a look at her, and do you like what you see**_

_**or do you wish it was me?**_

The rest of ride was mostly a bunch of boy talk and laughs as they sang along to music and finally discovered the secret behind good hair care.

"You know I heard that brushing your hair 100 times is a load of crap." Mel said.

"yeah my mom says that it damages hair more than helps it." Kelsi leaned forward and pressed the skip button on the radio and Gabriella simply started out the window.

"Didn't the girl from Brady bunch do that?" Taylor said recalling the old time TV classic.

"yup." Gabriella faced Taylor and grinned. "Marsha Brady." She added.

"That's so right." Mel said as she started bopping to the new tune.

_**Oh, sweetheart, put the bottle down  
You've got too much talent  
I see you through those bloodshot eyes  
There's a cure, you've found it  
Slow motion, sparks  
You've caught that chill  
Now don't deny it  
But boys will be boys  
Oh, yes, they will  
They don't wanna define it  
Just give up the game and get into me  
If you're looking for thrills then get cold feet  
**_

This time Gabriella joined in she knew the song and found it ironic, but she knew it. The girls were singing along and waving their hands around.

_**  
Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow  
So if you want me, I don't come cheap  
Keep your hand in my hand,  
Your heart on your sleeve  
Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep  
Cause the more that you try, the harder I'll fight  
To say goodnight**_

Getting out of car they were talking about Ryan's sister Sharpay who was now officially Zeke's girl.

"She has been nicer to me." Kelsi said helping Mel with her sign.

"okay who knows how to make good paw prints?" Taylor said pulling out an eyeliner pen. "I got one in red just for today." She said with a grin.

"Omg I need a number 14 for troy but on my other cheek I so want it to say I heart Jason." Mel said with a grin.

Gabriella was crown makeup artist after she volunteered to put the school wildcat on kelsi face. She'd done Mel's makeup and then Taylors placing Chad's number on both sides of her cheeks with wild cat paw prints. After the three girls were painted in school spirit they looked at Gabriella who was plain as she placed the cap back on the eyeliner.

"Oh, no you don't" Taylor said plucking the pen from her hands and pulling the cap off. "one of us is missing some school spirit ladies." She said holding the pen up.

"Like hell." Gabriella said with a huff.

"aw come on Gabi!" Mel said jumping up and down. "haven't you ever painted your face with team spirit?"

Taken aback from the nick name she looked back at all three of them and shook her head. "I not a school spirit type." She said looking at the pen as if it were a blade.

"Who wants to paint the virgin?" Taylor hollered Kelsi and Mel jumped at the chance, both of them already deciding what to put on her face.

"Wow is been a while since any one as call me that." Gabriella said giving in and allowing all the girls to add stuff on her face. When they were finish she looked at her reflection in a car window her face was full of paw prints and go team. Mel even placed a go number 14 on one side of her face really big. And Taylor had put in small digits Zeke's, Chad's, and Jason's number on her forehead. Kelsi was the designer of the Go team and Go wildcats letters.

"Ready ladies!" Taylor yelled capping the pen. The girls made their way into the school and Gabriella followed, she'd never been to game before. Personally she was shocked to see people went as far as painting half their face red. People were waving flags and already screaming Go wildcats. Looking around the gym she saw West high knight symbols everywhere.

The girls got a seat down in front and were surprisingly seated next to Sharpay and Ryan who were also covered in school spirit.

"LET'S GO WILDCATS LETS GO!"

Gabriella stared at the cheerleaders on the court as they waved their pom-poms around.

"LET'S GO WILDCATS LETS GO!"

They screamed as they moved around the floor.

"Is it always like this?" Gabriella said with a smile as she looked at Kelsi.

"It not as bad as a champion ship game or a home game but it's a bit calmer." She said with a smile.

Gabriella lifted a brow "It gets wilder?" she asked looking at Kelsi with a shocked expression.

"You've really never been to a school game?" she said looking at her with a weird expression.

Gabriella shook her head and looked back at the court as cheerleaders were screaming back the already anxious and loud crowd. Gabriella could hear her own thoughts all she could heat were a bunch of cheering and go wildcats.

When the light began to strobe Gabriella stared around almost a bit worried as she only saw flashes.

"AAAAARE YOUUUUU RRRRRREADYYYY?" An announcer called out.

Gabriella watched as the West High Knights made their way out on to the court. Their own Cheerleaders going wild and people on the other side of the gym went crazy. However nothing compared to the crazy yells and loud noise as the East High Wild cats made their appearance. Gabriella covered her ears a bit as everyone around went wild. "This is like a rock concert without the band?" she screamed over to Kelsi. Just then Ryan appeared behind them screaming as well and he wrapped his hands around Kelsi waist.

"You're covered in team spirit!" he yelled over the crowd.

"Go wildcats?" Gabriella offered in a loud voice.

"come on we know you can do better than that." He said.

"GO WILDCATS." Gabriella screamed and then laughed as everyone screamed around her.

"see it's not so bad." Ryan said as everyone began to settle down.

He was right it was exciting and kind of fun as she looked out into the court watching the boys warm up. Finding Troy amongst the boys was a not a problem at least for her because she spotted immediately he was talking to Chad and Jason about something as they began to remove their track suits.

He looked up into the crowd as if sensing her staring at him and smiled. He was looking at her and Gabriella felt a smile tug at the side of her lips as she looked back at him and shrugged her shoulders.

She watched as he let out a laugh and shook his head going back to the conversation. Once the game got started Gabriella watched the ball travel around the court, coach was on the side lines waving his clip board as he watched the boys run. For every basket there was a cheer a wave of noise, a cheer from the cheerleaders. Her adrenaline was pumping and soon she joined in with the rest of them screaming and throwing her hands up.

"let's go defense let's go!"

Just then coach turned from the game, looking back at the crowd and smiled when he saw Gabriella screaming along with the crowd and laughing as she threw up her hands clapping for the team. He shook his head as he turned back around watching the boys work together and score another basket.

Gabriella jumped up and down with kelsi as they watch Chad make the winning shot.

"yeah!" Gabriella screamed holding up her arms and jumping up and down. "We won."

The room was crazy and everyone was going wild people made their way out on the court to congratulate the winning team. Gabriella sat down and watched as everyone cheered and roared. People were holding Chad up on their shoulders and Troy was surrounded by girls who were hugging him giving him kisses on the cheek and just marveling in his presents. Troy smiled gently accepting the attention but obviously a bit uncomfortable. He laughed as he offered Chad a high five and let out a loud howl.

"WHAT TEAM?"

"WILDCATS"

"WHAT TEAM?"

"WILDCATS!"

"WHAT TEAM!"

"WILDCATS GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!" every one shouted

Once things cooled down Mel was standing by the entrance with her dad talking about the game. Taylor was all over Chad giving him her congratulations as team members high fived and ran around screaming there victory. Ryan was talking to Kelsi about a dance he thought of to go along side a song for her show.

Gabriella stood there leaning against the wall, watching everyone with curiosity. Just then Troy walked up to her and smiled as he held out a basketball. "Want to touch it?" he said with a smile. "It's the winning ball." He grinned.

Gabriella let out laugh and touched the ball with her finger. "So that's what a basket ball feels like." She said pulling her hand away and letting out another laugh.

"So did you enjoy the game?" he said looking at all the symbols on her face.

"It was different." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

Leaning forward he tapped the patch on her arm and smiled. "How is that working for you?" he asked.

"Oddly I don't crave a cigarette and it's a weird feeling." She said looking at the patch. "I guess it's working." Looking back up him, he was smiling at her.

"What?"

"I put a dent in your world." He said referring back to the conversation they had a few nights back.

Looking at him in shock for a moment she looked back down at the patch then at him. "You just got lucky." She mumbled and moved her arms behind her back.

"So did I tell you how much I like the face art." He said waving a hand around his own face and smiling at her.

"It wasn't my idea." She said "in fact I was in a sense de-virgin-ized." She said holding up her quotations.

Troy let out a laugh and covered his mouth with one hand as the hand with the ball went over his stomach. "That's cute." he said once his laugh died down.

"Shut it Bolton." She said looking at him with a smile.

"Make me." He said looking at her with amusement flaring in his eyes.

"Okay men back on the bus!" coach said. Mel walked over to Troy and bumped him with her butt.

"Congrats my brother." She said bobbing her head from side to side and letting out a laugh.

"Thank you my sister." He replied wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

Gabriella smiled and watched as Troy hugged his sister and placed a small kiss on her forehead. "Drive safe." He called back as he walked to the bus and then climbed in.

Gabriella felt a soft feeling inside her become sad that he was gone but she shrugged it and placed an arm around Mel. "So that was interesting." She said.

"Wasn't it? I can't believe that last shot." She said walking along side Gabriella as they made their way to the car.

The girls piled into the car and made their way home. Gabriella laughed as her and Mel were dropped off in front of their house and Kelsi jumped into the front seat sticking her tongue out at Gabriella.

"Night" she called back as the girls waved. Making her way in she noticed Troy's truck wasn't in the drive way yet. Walking past the living room her mother how was drinking coffee came into the hallway. She was quite as she watched her daughter pull her hair out of it band and fall to her sides.

"Gabriella?" her mother said looking at her face and tilting her head with a questioning look. "what is this all over your face?" she said coming up to her and smiling as she tilted Gabriella face up.

"I went to the away game." she said looking up at her mother. "I was with Mel and a couple of friends."

"I see." Her mother responded. "Did you have fun?" she said

"We won the game and I got to touch the winning ball."

"That's good?" he mother said with a smile. "I have to go in to the hospital." she said moving a strand of hair from her daughters face. "Your father is in his office."

Gabriella nodded and made her way up the stairs. "Night mom." She called back as she made her way up the stairs.

"Night." Maria said watching her daughter her retreating form. Taking a deep sigh she closed her eyes and smiled. "Thank heavens." She said placing a hand over her heart.

Gabriella closed her bedroom door and looked around at the room. She was saddened by all the boxes and she felt an odd desire to unpack the rest of her room. Walking over to a box she opened it and pulled out another lamp and placed it on her desk where her laptop was. Walking past the French doors she pulled them open and felt the breeze from the night air as she continued to unpack hanging posters and setting up her room. Tucking all the boxes under her bed she stood up again and walked out into the bathroom after she washed her face brushed her teeth she replaced her patch and walked back into her room. Her room was unpacked and this time when she walked in she felt at home. Looking around the room she looked at all the items she collected over the years. Her hat rack held a bunch of different kind of hats and scarves quietly she walked over to the last box and opened it. After staring into the box for a moment she pulled out a stuffed animal. Looking down at it she smiled and picked at the little bears leather jack.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her stomach and pulled her close to a solid body behind her. She didn't jump, didn't scream, she didn't even have to turn around. She smelled his soap on his skin. leaning back into him she nestled and let out a sigh.

"Since when did you climb in through bedroom windows?" she said raising a brow.

"I had to see you." he whispered in her ear.

Turning around she placed a hand on his chest and backed up. "Nothing has changed." She said walking over to the stand besides her bed and placing the bear there. "I'm not your girl." She said turning around and facing him again. Troy was closer to her and he smiled as she was a bit startled by how fast he crossed the room to get to her.

"I know." He said looking her in the eyes.

"Do you?" Gabriella looked up into his eyes for moment she thought she saw a sadness flash in his eyes but it was gone the moment he looked down at her lips.

"I do." He said taking a step forward and boxing her into the wall behind them.

"This is different." She said looking at him and smiling. "Is there something you're looking for or did you come all this way to tuck me in?" she said in a low voice.

Leaning down he placed a hand on her cheek gently and then let his hand slide further down to her neck leaning in closer he and kiss her on the cheek and pulled away. "Good night Gabriella."

Gabriella looked at him in wonder as he back away from her. Now she was confused as she watched him disappear though the French doors.


	19. Chapter 19

"So you're taking my brother to the dance and you don't see the need to tell me?" Mel said closing Gabriella's locker and smiling at her.

"I'm sorry I didn't know I had to check with you first." Gabriella said shrugging her bag over her shoulder. Her black shirt was short and was showing off her midriff which disappeared under her Gray crinkled long skirt. She was still trying to figure out last night and what the hell happened between her and Troy because she felt different. This morning in the car she had to look at him. She smelled his clean scent noticed his blue eyes. She could swear if she didn't know better she was acting like a little school girl.

"Oh, My, God." Mel had two braided pig tails and she wore a blue shirt with a pair of shorts and flip flops. "This is big." she said slapping her hands on her thighs. "My brother is going to the dance and he has a date." She said leaning against the locker.

Pulling out her iPod she Gabriella went to her playlist and glanced over at Mel. "It's a school dance." She said looking at her awkwardly.

"so it's like your first date?" Mel pointing a finger at her she let out a laugh. "I knew you liked him."

"It's a date. Not the first it's A date ." Gabriella held out a hand. "Me and your brother are not an item. Were just two people going to a school dance, with the intention to dance."

"That's a date."

Beginning to walk away she messed with her iPod. "To me it is what it is."

"Gabi what are your intentions with my brother?" Mel said as she followed Gabriella down the hall, weaving her way though people to catch up.

"I have no intentions with your brother, he just a cute guy." Gabriella said brushing a lose strand of hair back behind her ear.

"Well, don't you like him?" Mel said walking besides her.

"I don't know he's grows on people?" pausing she tried to look for something else to say but couldn't find anything. She did like him but she didn't know how to come to terms with that part yet. However he annoyed her because he was the reason she was off her game today. "What is up with the 3rd degree anyway?" Gabriella said stopping in the hall and looking at Mel.

"Well inquiring minds want to know?" she said.

"What are your intentions with Jason this evening?" Gabriella crossed her arms and looked at her seriously.

"I want him to give me my first kiss." She said with a smile.

"So you like him?"

"I think I love him." Mel said her check growing red.

"How could you possible know that?" Gabriella said beginning to walk again.

"Because I fell for him the day he walked into my house with a basketball five years ago." Mel responded catching up to her.

"But you've never approached him before this week."

"Never."

"That's just crazy." Gabriella shook her head and made her way through the people.

"Well love makes you crazy." She followed her as she made her way towards the gym.

"Well love is also a story mothers told their daughters before bed." Gabriella turned around the corner and pushed open the gym doors. "Ever heard of anything from the happily ever after." She said walking through the doors.

"No." Mel said walking behind her.

"Yeah well Cinderella was doing the staff because the prince was too busy being king and if you think that's bad." She said letting out a laugh. "You should hear about Snow White."

Mel let out laugh and Gabriella turned around to face her as she walked backwards towards the changing room. "What."

"You're crazy." Mel said following her and watching all the people around them putting up decorations for the dance. "How can you not believe? I mean look at Romeo and Juliet true love at first sight." She said holding out a hand.

"Well strike me with the power of belief fairy godmother what was I thinking." Gabriella said placing a hand on her head. As soon as Gabriella turned around she walked into something solid or more like someone solid. Her bag fell down her shoulder and she gripped on to his arm breaking her fall.

"Whoa." Troy leaned forward dropping the banner on his side as he held on to Gabriella to steady her. "Shit, I'm sorry." Troy said as he watched Chad roll his eyes and Gabriella stare at him wide eyed. She looked back at Mel who had a hand over her mouth then she looked back up at Troy.

"I didn't see you I was walking backwards." He said making sure she was steady before letting her go.

"Right, just one big, nothing to do with anything, accident." She said pushing her hair out of her face. "Watch where you're going." She said taking a step back. Walking around him she made her way to the changing room.

Mel followed her in. "So was that enough belief." She said in a matter of fact tone as she looked at the blank wall.

"Bite me." Gabriella said taking her notebook out of her purse and opening it to a page.

"Nah, I got to get to class. Good luck on the mural." She said with a smile and pushed the door open leaving Gabriella alone.

Placing both buds in her ears she went to work humming along to music as she drew on the wall. Her marks weren't really that telling but just marks to ensure her vision would hold. As she drew time flew and she got more detailed as she pulled chairs over and began to sketch the upper half. Thinking about the night before and Troy dangerous but sweet visit she began to sing a little as she worked on the wall not even aware that someone was watching her.

_**Its been five years since I've seen her face  
She's the holy ghost lost without a trace  
And now were left with the what ifs  
Its been five years since she left for LA  
She's an angel with a dirty face  
And it seems to me  
She's a causality of all the pressure  
That we put on her  
And now we've lost her for good  
Its such a shame, shame, shame  
That our homecoming queen  
Was a lot like you and a lot like me  
And she never walked on water  
Guess no one really saw her**_

Her pencil marked the wall as she tapped her foot and sang along to the music, completely unaware he was there. Troy leaned on the wall watching her for a moment longer smiling as she drew. Her eyes were focused her hand was steady and she was lost to her own world and sight of her in this world took his breath away. He was sure more than anything that he loved this woman. She was so different so perfectly unperfected that he just wanted to hold her and just make her happy. He knew his dad would go for having a mural in the changing room's hallway. It just took some convincing and reassuring that Gabriella was the artist he was looking for. And now that he saw her he felt like he never had a better idea in his life.

_**Well I never knew you  
Wish I could've saved you  
From losers that drained you  
Before you got strung out  
With so much potential  
How could you let us down  
Its such a shame, shame, shame  
That our homecoming queen  
Was a lot like you and a lot like me  
And she never walked on water  
Cause no one really saw her  
Shame, shame, shame  
That our homecoming queen  
Had a lot to prove and so many to please  
She's just somebody's daughter  
Looking for somebody to love her**_

Pulling away from her painting she got down from the chair and looked up holding her pencil up for measurements. Looking up she smiled and pulled the buds out of her ears.

As soon as she did she felt a presence behind her and heard a voice in her ears. "You look like your enjoying yourself" the voice was above a whisper but only meant for her to hear. Turning around she looked into a pair blue eyes and felt a smile tug at her lips.

"Pervert." She said raising a brow.

"Looking forward to tonight?" he asked with a smile as he took a step back and looked up at her drawings.

"It's just a dance." She said taking deep breath.

"Ever been to a school dance?" he said looking at her with curiosity.

"Once." She answered picking up her bag and dropping the pencil inside. "I spent it under bleachers with one of the Foot ball star though." She smiled.

Looking back at her he tilted his head and looked at her oddly.

"I couldn't resist he was hot." She said shrugging her shoulders. "Plus his girlfriend was a bitch." She added pushing the chair away.

"Sex means nothing to you does it?" he said watching her walk back towards him.

"Wrong, Sex means everything." She said with a smile. "The way I see it there is only to types of sex." She said holding up two fingers. "Sex, to just get off, and sex with someone you love."

"Is that so?" he said placing his hands in his pockets.

"Trust me there is no such thing as hate sex, happy sex, break up sex, or make up sex. No. its sex with someone your with and care about or sex with someone you don't care about." She said walking past him to the doors.

"Is everything always so black and white for you?" He followed her out into the gym where people were still in the mist of decorating for the dance.

"Call me old fashion but not everything has to be complicated wildcat." She said making her way towards the doors that lead to the parking lot.

"You're not old fashion, you're just cold hearted." He mumbled passing a hand through his hair. School was out and he had to drive her home and go to mall to get a nice shirt, get his mom some of the things she put on his list, wash his car, and then drive back to pick her up at eight thirty. Mel was getting a ride from Taylor home since she was still inside decorating after her last class. Jason assured Troy that he would pick Mel up at eight o'clock sharp. Everything was going as planned so far.


	20. Chapter 20

Adjusting his tie shirt in the mirror he looked at the black long sleeve shirt buttoned up to the top and his clean ironed jeans. He wasn't sure how to dress or what colors to were he must have spent an hour looking at shirt until he gave up and went for the class black work shirt. fixing his hair a bit he sighed.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Mel walked in her Blue dress was sparkly and went below her knees. "So ready for the big date?" she said looking at Troy with a smile. "Black looks good on you." She said walking up to him. "But never all the buttons it makes you seem uptight." She said buttoning the first three buttons and letting just the tip of his white undershirt show.

Getting a better look at his sister he smiled and looked at her gray eye shadow which brought out her eyes. "Jason is on his way?" he said looking at the improvement in the mirror.

"Yup, and I can't wait." She said reaching up to his hair and ranking her fingers though it then shaking it up. "Messy is in, you know." Stepping back she looked at him and smiled. "Where would you be without me?" She said looking in the mirror at herself and fixing her curls.

"A happy single child with the bigger room." He said looking at her with a smile.

"You are such a dork." She said shaking her head.

"Mel, Jason is here!" her mother called.

Mel felt her heart pound faster and she turned to Troy. "Do I look okay?" she asked biting her lip.

"You look like a million bucks." He said patting her on the shoulder. "Have a good time tonight and be safe." He said looking at her seriously. "If he tries something you just say the word and I'll-"

"I can handle it." She said cutting him off with a smile. "Have fun with Gabi tonight." She added as walked to the door.

"Thanks Mel." He said as he watched her go.

Looking back in the mirror he smiled and let out a breath and made his way out of the room.

Once he got down stairs he saw his mom closing the door and peeking out the window, watching Mel and Jason get in the car.

"Relax mom it's just Jason." He said with a smile as he walked past her into the kitchen.

"I know but it's her first date." She said looking at him and following him into the kitchen. "Shouldn't you be walking over to Gabriella about now?"

"She said she would be ready about eight thirty." Troy grabbed an apple off the plate and took a bite.

"She really is pretty Troy." Lucile said reaching in the fridge for the milk. "I'm so happy you're going to the dance."

"I just surprised she asked me." He said honestly.

"A smart girl knows a good boy when she sees him." Pouring a glass she slid it over to troy and he took a sip and made a refreshing noise.

"You always ate an apple with glass of milk." She said with a smile. "Nothing has changed." Putting the milk away she looked back up at Troy.

"Dad is already at the Dance as a chaperone?"

"You know your dad; he wanted to be there before Mel so he could get a good wall to hold up." She said with a smile. "Poor child is going to be watched like the last chicken thigh on the grill."

"I think she'll be fine, what about you, any big plans?" he said with a smile.

"Maria is coming over for drinks, we figure we could talk and shoot the breeze." Lucile said with a smile.

"Sounds like a plan." He said lifting the glass to his lips.

Handing him a towel to wipe his mouth she smiled. "Well it's five till." She said looking up at the clock. "Don't want her to be waiting on you now."

"Thanks mom." He said jumping from the chair and grabbing his keys off the hook. Coming back he gave his mom a kiss on the cheek and raced out the door.

Gabriella looked in the mirror and shook her hair out one last time as her wild curls dropped down over her shoulders. Her mother brought her this dress three schools ago for a homecoming dance and she hated it then. They ended up moving before she could wear and ever since then it had been hanging in bag in the back of her closet. The dress was strapless and around the waist was a white ribbon that tied at the back. The bottom of the dress came out just a bit. And when she twirled the light fabric lifted and spun with her. Applying her eye makeup she leaned forward as soon as she was done she pulled on her black fish netted gloves and took a step back.

Her black heals were classic and simple only making her a bit taller but not as tall as Troy, her mother came into the room and smiled at her daughter in the dress. After that she looked around the room and noticed she was unpacked. "Oh Gabriella you are so beautiful." She said coming up to her daughter. "And you unpacked your room." She said looking around again.

"You I really am beautiful?" she said looking at the reflection in the mirror.

Reaching up to her sliver five point star she soothed her hand over it and turned back around to her mother.

"You're so beautiful." She said placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "I'm so happy for you." She said looking in the mirror and turning her daughter around. "You're growing up so fast."

Smiling back at her mother she looked into the mirror at the girl standing by her mother's side. Maybe this was how it was suppose to be? She thought looking at image before her. Maybe this is what it was like to be in a normal family as a normal teenager.

Downstairs they heard the doorbell and Daniel call upstairs.

"Gabs, Troy is here!" he yelled.

Feeling her stomach jump and her palms get sweaty she took a step away from the mirror and walked out of the room after her mother.

Coming down the stairs she held onto the railing and took her time as she saw Troy waiting at the bottom of the stairs. He looked so handsome and nervous. His hands were in his pocket and he was talking to her father about the game.

As soon as her mother came to her father's side and laced her arm through his everyone looked up towards the stairs and there was a sharp intake of breath as Troy eyes looked up at her. The smile on his lips grew as he held out his hand for her to take.

Her father stared at her with a smile and her mother had tears in her eyes. "Have fun tonight Gabs." Daniel said as she held Maria tighter.

"Thanks." She said and nodded. Taking a deep breath she looked at Troy. "Ready to go wildcat?" she asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He said guiding her to the door.

"I'll take your overnight bag next store when I visit Lucile." Maria said nodding her head to Gabriella.

"Thanks mom." She said and with that the two teenagers left through the door and Maria and Daniel stared at each other with smiles.

"Maybe she might be normal after all?" Daniel said with smile as he looked down at Maria.

Troy opened the door to her side and once she was in the car he walked around and got into his driver's side. Glancing her way a few times he smiled as he drove. She was crazy attractive and he couldn't believe she was going to the dance with him.

"What?" she said looking over at him.

"Your beautiful." He said looking at her as they came to a red light.

"Thank you." She said moving close to him. "You're not so bad yourself wildcat." She said placing a hand on his thigh.

Troy smiled and he stepped on the gas as the light changed. As soon as they got to the dance Gabriella moved over to her side and Troy opened the door. "You're a real gentleman." She said as he helped her out of the truck.

"I always handle with care." He said as he closed the door behind her.

"wow." She said looking back at him. ''just when I thought you couldn't top yourself you do." She said looking at him with a smile.

"Ha, Ha, Ha." He said holding out his hand. "I'm collecting on the first hand holding of evening." He added grabbing hers.

Together they walked hand in hand to the dance. As soon as they entered Gabriella looked around in amazement. This was out of the water, she never seen a gym look so not like a gym. Walking closer to Troy she looked up at all the ribbons and designs of their underwater theme. Lionel Richie's forever played in the background.

_**Forever and ever and ever..forever girl**_

Don't know why we had a argument  
All I know is that my baby left  
Now I'm looking at her photograph  
Thinking about all the time we spend  
And I cant even be can you stop  
You are not here that tears me apart  
But you gotta know that I need you  
Girl I dont know else to go too (Girl I'm lost and dont know else to go too)  
I need you babe

Girl I missing you  
Need you in my life  
Cuz I finally be love  
For a long time  
Even if youre gone  
Youll be on my mind  
Forever and ever and ever..forever girl

Mel was already dancing with Jason and Chad was coming up to Troy dressed in a cream button up blouse and black pants. Taylor who was also coming their way was in cream dress.

"Gabriella you look so pretty." She said giving her a hug.

"About time you showed up." Chad said giving Troy a high five. "Congrats on bringing on bringing the second most beautiful girl to dance he said looking at Gabriella and then bring Taylor closer to him. "Nice try better luck next time." he said.

"Oh shut up." Taylor said hitting him playfully. "Come on Gabi, Kelsi and Mel are on the dance floor and I say we should go party." She said pulling Gabriella by the hand.

Gabriella looked at Troy and shrugged as she let Taylor drag her away.

"And just like that were single men once again." Chad said placing an arm around Troy's shoulders and letting out a chuckle.

"Yeah," Troy said looking out onto the floor as the girls grouped up and began to dance. Making their way to the refreshment stand Troy poured himself a glass of punch and placed a hand in his pocket as he watched the girls from the corner of the room.

Jason came up to them with a grim straight face. "Sometimes I think women just use us as transportation because as soon as they can we're kicked to the curb." He said standing besides Chad and looking out into the crowd.

Chad held up his punch and smiled. "women." He said in toast. Troy let out a laugh and toasted as well.

Ryan was still on the dance floor dancing in the middle of the females laughing as he made funky moves and did the moon walk. Gabriella couldn't stop laughing as she danced along with the girls and enjoyed the music. This was okay. She thought to self as she moved against Mel back and then leaned forward playing air guitar with Kelsi. This is what friends did in those movies when everything was okay. What was she so afraid of? Even if she missed them she'd never regret memories like this. Posing for a picture with the girls as they were dancing she smiled wide. It was for the year book. Feeling a warm feeling covering her body she thought about the moment and she found herself truly happy. Suddenly the music changed to a bit country and the girls let out a scream as they apparently loved the song. Watching every one she smiled as Mel and Taylor began to sing-a-long. It was Jessica harp and boy like me. Gabriella kept dancing and laughed at her friends.

_**You're the kind of boy who likes the kind of girls**_

_**Who like to fool around with the boys on the first date?**_

_**I'm the kind of girl who ain't supposed to like those boys**_

_**But I kinda like those boys that like those kind of girls**_

_**Well maybe its fate we should meet up for a date so**_

_**We can sit around and talk about**_

_**Those things we just cant talk about**_

_**like making love and drinkin till the sun comes up**_

Troy watched the girls sing-a-long to the music and nudged Chad in the side pointing towards the entertainment. The boys attention turned and at once they started smiling and laughing as the girls made fools of themselves and bounced around.

_**Your the kinda boy my daddy used to warn **_

_**would walk into my life and lead me down the wrong way**_

_**Im the kinda girl who tried hard to ignore**_

_**those things that daddy warned about those kinda boys**_

_**Well whats a girl to do with a big old boy like you**_

_**when we sit around and talk those we can just talk about**_

_**like making love and drinkin until the sun comes up**_

_**Well hallelujah I finally found a boy like me**_

_**Lord have mercy I think Im in a fantasy**_

_**You may talk alot of stuff sayin you gonna do what**_

_**Do you want to do with me Well**_

_**Hallelujah I finally found a boy like me**_

Chad made his way to the DJ table. "Yo, spin fast and slow it down yeah?"

The man nodded his head and smiled at Chad "sure thing home boy." Chad made his way back to the guys and patted Troy on the back. "Okay men I got us a way in everyone find a partner." He said making his way towards the girls.

The music shifted and Rihanna came on as the people on the dance floor got excited and began pairing off. Troy remained still in his spot as he watched couples dancing. Bring the cup to his lips he paused when he saw her walking towards him her hips were moving slowly to the beat and she made sure her eyes were locked with his. Holding him captivated he let his eyes slide down watching her body move as if her only intention was to dance just for him. Looking back up at her eyes he smiled as she hooked a finger sending him an invitation. Placing his drink down he walked towards her holding his arms up as he slid in behind her. Her right arm immediately looped around his neck pulling him closer as she moved her bottom against him. Troy placed his hands on her hips he couldn't believe they were moving so sexually.

They danced for what seemed like endless hours but in actuality were only three songs. He was turned on and she was still shaking her body and wrapping her limps around him as they danced together. He saw her smile watched her flip her hair as she got lower he tried to keep up he thought he was doing a good job but sometimes she was a bit more daring than he was and to be honest he didn't mind at all.

The music slowed and Gabriella slowed into a stop and pulled away. She was off to the refreshment table when Troy grabbed her hand. "I'm calling collection on my second hand hold." He said offering her a smile.

_**I remember**_

_**Trying not to stare the night**_

_**I first met you**_

_**You had me memorized**_

_**Three weeks later**_

_**In the front porch light**_

_**Taking forty five minutes**_

_**To kiss good night**_

_**I hadn't told you then**_

_**I thought I loved you then**_

"I don't slow dance." She said with a small smiled as she attempted to pull her arm away.

"Ever stop to think it might be just what you need?" he said looking at her with a devious grin.

Gabriella narrowed her eyes and for a moment he thought she might walk away from him but instead she came closer to him "It's just a dance." She mumbled. Holding her right hand up he placed his free hand on her waist as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

_**Now you're my whole life  
Now you're my whole world  
I just cant believe  
The way I feel about you girl  
Like the river meets the sea  
Strong then it's ever been  
We've come so far since that day  
And I thought I loved you then**_

Gabriella felt his hand on her waist as if it were burning a hole or welding to her body. Looking up into his eyes she felt her heart race and her stomach flutter. She was trapped with no escape and that scared her. As the song continued he pulled her closer placing her right hand on his shoulder as well. She felt both of his hands on her hips which shouldn't have felt this intimate because his hands had been there before. In fact all the dancing done before this moment was far more sexual but this felt so much more intimate. Closing the small gap between Gabriella rested her head on his shoulder sliding her hand down as she held onto him. She couldn't believe the strong pull she felt for this boy. Never had she fallen so hard so fast. Never had she fallen period. Closing her eyes she listened to the song she wanted to remember every part of this moment. She felt so human and so loved. How could anything that feels this good be so bad.

Troy held her close placing his chin close to her head as he let the smells of her hair reach his nose. She was the most attractive woman he ever met, the most daring spirit he ever known, her skin was soft like and angel's skin ought to be. Most importantly she needed him just as much as he needed her. He couldn't help but smile because he felt like the luckiest boy in this room all because he held a treasure in his hands that above all else out shone any other girl he could ever lay eyes on.

_**Now your my whole life  
Now you're my whole world  
I just cant believe  
The way I feel about you girl  
Like the river meets the sea  
Strong then it's ever been  
We've come so far since that day  
And I thought I loved you then**_

Adjusting his arm he lifted her face so he could look into the eyes of the girl who ever since she moved in next store took residents in his mind and smiled at him in his dreams. "I love you." He whispered. Gabriella eyes looked like they had almost exploded and troy leaned down placing a kiss on her lips. His hand's came up her body and held her face as he deepened the kiss.

She didn't know how to respond, kissing she knew, but what he just said to her she wouldn't even know where to start with how to respond. Letting him deepened the kiss she felt her knees go weak and she leaned into him more letting her body fall into his and allowing him to hold her. The kiss was so much more than a kiss, it was so much more than anything she ever felt and soon as it ended she could bring herself to stop the next words out of her mouth.

"I think I love you to." She said looking into his eyes. If Troy could capture the look in her eyes he would, she looked terrified and happy. Her eyes were a darker shade of Brown and he could have sworn she was holding back a smile. Looking down at her he smiled. "Be my girlfriend." He said.

"I might be very bad at it." She said looking him in the eyes. "You don't want a girl like me, you want someone that's sweet and will write you little love notes or something?" she said trying to sway him away from the idea.

"As far as I'm concerned you're the only girl I want, and as long as you love me back you could never be bad it."

Gabriella was quite as she looked up at him her heart was pounding, her palms were sweating and she could swear she must have been as a pale as a ghost. Looking into his eyes she somehow believed him and when he smiled at her she felt all her defenses fall. Against every fragment of common sense still left in her body she smiled back at him and nodded. "Ok."

Pulling her closer he leaned down and kissed her lips again this time with hunger and urgency. He couldn't believe how happy he felt, how invisible she made him.

_**Now you're my whole life  
Now you're my whole world  
I just cant believe  
The way I feel about you girl  
You'll look back some day  
At this moment that we're in  
And I'll look at you and say  
And I thought I loved you then  
And I thought I loved you then**_


	21. Chapter 21

Sitting on the bed she watched the screen as everyone else. The rest of the dance was a blur she'd spent it with Troy dancing. The girls were watching some Audrey Hepburn movie, but she didn't care. She didn't know what she was going to do and the very thought of being some one girlfriend frighten her. What was she suppose to do how was she suppose to act. Looking at the girls they talked about the dance as they shared popcorn as Gabriella sat watching quietly. Her hair was put up in a messy bun she had on a pair of shorts and a long t-shit advertizing Metallica across her chest.

"You've been quiet, what's going on in that head of yours Gabi?" Mel said looking over at Gabriella.

"Yeah what was it like with Troy?" Kelsi said cuddling up to the edge of the bed.

Gabriella looked up at the girls looking back at her and smiled awkwardly. "he asked me to be his girlfriend."

Mel let out a loud shriek which was matched by Taylor and Kelsi who were now ignoring the popcorn and movie and jumping on to the bed to surround Gabriella who thought they were going to kill her with the intensity they used to jump up on the bed. Moving back a bit Gabriella stared back at the girls "what did he say?"

Gabriella looked at Taylor who smiled and leaned forward. "Well we were dancing." she shrugged.

"And?" Kelsi said holding up her hands under her chin.

"And he asked me to be his girlfriend." She said with a smile.

"And?" Taylor said bouncing up and down.

"And, what?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" The three girls said in unison.

"Yes." Gabriella said taken back a bit. "of course I said yes." She said looking at the girls.

Again there was shrieking and Gabriella held her hands over her ears. Looking at the girls she rolled her eyes, god what she would give for cigarette right now. Everything after that was all about being a girlfriend and how it feels and what about the kisses and Mel and Jason then Kelsi and Ryan and last but not least they talked about Chad. Gabriella was laying in the dark all of the lights were off and rolled over in her sleeping bag that Mel leant her. She was use to sleeping in strange places once she slept in box when she was fourteen in the alley behind her house. She'd been waiting for her parents to get home and it was late they had only been at the new house for a week, her father hadn't made the spare key and when she woke up it was morning and she just got up and knocked on the front door. Her mother opened the door and just assumed the worst letting her in, she didn't say anything she just took a shower and went to school.

Sitting up she took a deep breath and got up. She couldn't take it she needed cigarette. Opening her bag she pulled out a fresh box of smokes still in the wrapping in the same pocket was a small box of condoms. Thinking for a moment she held the two in her hands. Two forms of release both known to relax her and make her feel good lay in her hands. She thought about her current situation and while she definitely wanted a cigarette she was in the mood for something with a bit more satisfaction. He wanted to be her boyfriend and people who were dating had sex didn't they. She was sure that parents never had sex and she knew all about Chad and Taylor after hearing the girls talk. Would it be too soon, would Troy even want her sexually? Looking at both of the boxes in her hands she looked up at the room full of sleeping girls. Getting up from the floor she tucked the box of cigarette in her bag and smiled as she walked towards the door with the other box in her hand.

Doing this would change everything between her and Troy but she didn't care she didn't want to think about the problems of opening up to people or the idea of moving. She wasn't going to worry about it. The plan of action had changed, walking down the hall in the dark she let a smile spread on her devious face. She wasn't going to think about what ifs or the tender care of his heart. She knew she would get over it and she tried to protect herself but she didn't think she could do it anymore, Gabriella wanted to play and once Gabriella was in the mood there was no going back.

Coming to the door with a big Basket ball sign that said Troy, she pushed open the door and looked inside to see him laying on the bed arms crossed behind his head as he iPod were placed in his head.

Lying in his bed he listened to the music letting the night settle in mind. He wasn't sure if he believed what had happened tonight.

_**Day in and day out**_

_**Watch him scream**_

_**Watch him shout through the silence**_

_**Through the silence**_

_**Give him ears**_

_**Give him eyes**_

_**Give some point to the cries and the violence**_

_**Oh, the violence**_

_**Hear him scream your name**_

_**I would like to introduce Mr. Sensitive**_

_**The words, he'll never let the words**_

_**Get the best of him**_

_**Get the best of him**_

As he thought about her he listened to the music quietly whispering the lyrics out loud as he shook his legs. He made the decision to place his headphones in his ears once he heard the shrieks and giggles coming from down the hall. He knew exactly what they were talking about and he had no interest in overhearing about any of it.

_**This city feels low  
Against the gleam and the glow  
Of his diligence  
To their elegance  
Just feel anger, feel pain  
Feel the sun and the rain  
Just feel something  
Oh, feel something  
Hear him scream your name**_

Suddenly there was an added weight on the foot of his bed and his eyes flew open as he looked down at the figure of a female at the foot of her bed.

"I expected you to make an appearance." He said sitting up and looking at her with a small smile. "Coming into a boy's room in the middle of the nights sets a bad idea." He said leaning up and looking at her shadow.

"Shut up." She said pushing him down and pulling the band from her hair. Looking up at her he took in a sharp breath as her hair fell around her shoulders.

"Gabriella this is my parents house." He said holding his hands up to her. She was already on top of him straddling his waist underneath her. Her shorts rising up as she slid her hands down her sides.

"So we'll be quite." She said lifting her shirt over her head and tossing it behind her.

"No I don't think you understand?" he said staring up at her this was harder then he thought he was harder than he ever been. She wasn't wearing a bra and she hovered above him her shorts riding up placing a hand on her thigh he took a deep breath. "Gabriella."

"The door is locked." She said leaning down and placing a hand on his neck. Coming down on his lips she snaked her tongue into his mouth and caressed his own. "Just tell me you want me." She said pulling away as she slid her hand down to his crotch.

Wrapping her hand around him he let out a gasp. "I do want you." He whispered his lust taking over his senses. "I want you really bad." He said looking up at her and sliding his hands up her sides.

"Then take me Troy." she whispered "show me that big bad wolf you keep locked up so tight." She said with a sultry tone that made him grunt as he tried to resist grabbing her.

Stoking him again she broke the last restraint he had and he pushed her back flipping over he pinned her down to the bed. "Well, well, well." She said looking at him as he looked down at her. Reaching up he pinned her arms down and covered her mouth with his.

There was silence and all you could hear was the sound of their breathing as his hands wondered over her body. Troy looked down at her in the darkness of his room. She was almost naked beneath him and he could feel all of her skin against him.

"Troy," she murmured as he kissed her neck. Her fingers traveled to the bottom of his shirt pulling it up and over his head. Troy leaned up and tossed his shirt off to the side. He was in his flannel Pajama pants and she was in her black boy shorts. Soon because she was growing impatient she wrestled him back to the bottom. Pulling his pants down and pulling off her shorts. Troy took a deep breath as he felt her kisses going further down south as she placed the tip of the condom on his cock. Using her mouth she unrolled it down his shaft and he ranked his hands through his hair.

"Oh my god." He said letting out a breath as he looked at her as she smiled and came back up to him.

"I was never a patient girl." She said pressing her hands against his chest and smiled. Reaching a hand down she guided him inside her and she came down slowly letting out a breath as she did. His hands automatically went to her hips as he held her waist guiding her up and down as she bounced on top of him.

Reaching his hands up grabbed her breast as he let out a low groan. Looking up at her he was in a state of pure want her body seemed to just know how to please him how to moved when he wanted her to and just like that he could no longer hold back flipping once again he pinned her down and drove into her as she arched her back. Covering her lips with his, he pushed into her as she moaned low grumbles. She was everything he wanted she was passionate and wild hard to tame and he took pleasure in taming her. His body was sweating as he pumped into her with everything that he had trying to give her everything he had and in the best way he could.

Her legs wrapped around him and once he released her hands she wrapped her arms around him feeling him as he moved between her legs. Her nails clawed at his back and he was sure he felt the sting of his skin tearing but he didn't care he couldn't get enough of her. Wrapping on hand around her he brought her up and they were both sitting up tangled in each other.

"Gabriella." He whispered hugging her closer and spreading an open hand down her back as he rocked into her.

"Troy," she whimpered "make me cum Troy." whispering in his ear he closed his eyes and pushed into her. Her body tightened and she bit his shoulder to hold back her scream. Feeling her contract around him, he suddenly felt his own climax, building to the very peak. Not trying hold back any longer he released and felt her spasm as he came while he was still inside her.

The breathing slowed and they were still connected as the reality of everything around them sunk back in. Troy loosened his grip on her and she pulled away. Disposing of the condom for now in his trash can, he quietly he pulled back on his pants and handed her, her shorts. Silence filled the room and Gabriella picked up her shirt and put it on climbing into his bed alongside him she snuggled into his side.

"I've never cuddled before." She said resting her head on his chest.

"I've never done that before." He said placing a hand on her head and brushing some of her hair to her side.

"I thought you said you weren't virgin?"

"I'm not it's just I've always kind of been a girl on top kind a guy."

"So you've never been in control like that." She said drawing a circle on his stomach.

"Well you can still be in control when you're not on top." He said smiling as she continued to doodle on his stomach.

"Is love worth the pain?" she asked pausing for a moment.

"Well," he began completely caught off guard. "I like to think that what makes you happy is worth anything." He said looking up at the ceiling. "To be happy is worth the pain."

"But what if one dies and leaves the other behind?" she asked looking up at him.

"Memories can keep some one alive forever and keeping that person in your heart will help you move on." He answered wrapping his arm around her.

"I've left a lot of people behind." She said propping herself up so her chin rested on his chest. "Friends, Kicks, people who thought I had something." She said

"It wasn't fault." He said looking down at her.

"I don't like missing people." She said.

"Missing people is a normal thing in life that you're going to come across every day."

"Like, how?"

"Well when you mom or dad goes away for while you miss them right?"

"Mom and Dad don't go away, we move, and even then there not around for me to miss them."

Troy was silent for moment as he thought about what she said. "Do you ever think about someone from your past?" he said fishing for something her could use.

"I think about my grandmother sometimes." She said laying her head down. "She's in Cuba."

"You miss her and you love her. Is it worth it?" he asked brushing her hair again.

"I love her never really thought I missed her." She said looking towards his Trophies.

"Missing something or someone is a risk whenever you let something take a special place in your heart." he said looking down at her. "Not everything you miss will make you sad."

"What if you find out you can't live without it?" she said closing her eyes.

"Then you find a way to bring it back." he said in soft voice. "Things only go away when you push." Propping on hand under his head he looked back up at the ceiling. "No distance of place or lapse of time can lessen the friendship of those who are thoroughly persuaded of each other's worth."

"That sounds nice."

"It was said by Robert Southey"

"He wrote goldilocks and the three bears." She said with a smile as thought about the classic children's story.

Troy smiled and he was quite for a bit then looking down at the girl next to him he pulled her closer. "Missing someone gets easier every day because even though it's one day further from the last time you saw each other, it's one day closer to the next time you will." He whispered. "And there will always be next time for you and me I promise." He said.

Gabriella closed her eyes as she let him hold her and she relaxed in his arms. She would have to leave in a moment and return to Mel's room but right now she just wanted to be held.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Okay I when I write I try to stay at least 4 to 5 chapters ahead of you in case I need to make changes or fix things and today as I write I'm just learning that Michael Jackson has died. He was a true icon to the pop world and without him we wouldn't have many of the famous singers we have today doing what they do. He will be missed and I remember like I think everyone has at least once, trying to do the moonwalk across my living room floor. Michael Jackson was a great entertainer and he contributed much to the music of yesterday, today, and tomorrow. R.I.P. Michael 6-25-09.**_

Gabriella was in her back yard holding her lighter up to a spider, she was listening to her iPod and didn't notice Mel who was standing above her and looking down watching the spider burn as it made its way to the web. Gabriella didn't flinch didn't move she just sat there staring at the creature as it tried to survive.

"Aren't wiccans supposed to be kind to the earth and its creatures?"

Gabriella looked up and seen her bent down looking at the spider. Looking back at the dead creature glowing red and balled up she smiled and looked back at Mel.

"I hate spiders." She said closing the cap on the lighter and standing up. "Beside I love this lighter." She said holding it up it was purple lighter with a picture of Betty Davis on it. "Can't believe I haven't had a cigarette in five days." She said sitting on a bench and flicking the lighter on and off.

"I'll admit it was the one thing that kind of made you a bad ass." Mel sat on the ground in front of her hand folded, legs beneath her.

"I can't believe I'm in a relationship either." She said closing the lighter again. "God if Lorenzo could see me now." She said looking up into the air.

"You know there is a saying that we were given: Two hands to hold. To legs to walk. Two eyes to see. And two ears to listen. But why only one heart? " she said looking up at her.

"Because our creator has a fucked up sense of humor?" Gabriella answered as she looked at the lighter. Her hair was wild as she wore a short grey t-shirt and pair of black and pink Tripp pants.

"No, it's because the other was given to someone else. And it's up to us to find it." She said as her eyes drifted towards Gabriella's house then back to Gabriella.

"In theory it's the best got damn romantic piece of shit out there." Gabriella said placing both feet on the ground. "In reality we just keep liking people until we find someone who won't strangle us in our sleep." She said taking a step forward and rotating the lighter in her fingers.

"Who's Lorenzo?" Mel watched Gabriella as she fiddled with the lighter and could almost see her lips twitch each time she flicked it open. "An old boyfriend?"

"In his dreams?" she said standing in front of Mel and letting out a short laugh. "He was this guy I knew back in L.A. he dealt drugs. I never brought any or tried it I'm many things but stupid isn't one of them." she pause holding out a hand as she thought about the situation. "He approached me for sex more then once but I refused, once you've dated a few guys and made friends you kind of get this feeling about people." She said looking down at Mel. "You just know who's bad news you know?" she said shrugging her shoulder and nodding her head.

"What did he say?" Mel said looking up at her and squinting in the sun.

"He said me girls like me weren't capable of loving anything but the thrill of being bad." A smile came across his lips. "He was right?" she said flicking the lighter open. "I do love being bad."

"But your good." Mel said looking up at her and holding out a hand, "I mean you have quit smoking, your friendlier, and you're in a relationship. Nothing like the girl you were when you got here."

Gabriella paused and looked at Mel she was silent for a moment. "None of that makes me different." She said looking at her. "It just means I let myself get weaker." She said closing the lighter.

Getting up she took the lighter from her fingers. "It makes you stronger." She said holding the lighter up. "I'm taking this because you make me nervous." She said tucking it in her pocket.

"Hey you two get your swim suits on there is a beach party happening that we need to get going to." Startled by his voice the two girl jumped and looked back at Troy who was looking back at them with a wide smile. "Come on last one in the truck is sea crab." He said turning away from them and running back to the house.

"What the hell has gotten into him?" Mel said looking at her brother retreating back.

Gabriella bit her lip and looked at Mel with a guilty expression. Mel looked back at Gabriella and she shrugged. "Well I'm in. do you have a swim suit?"

Gabriella thought for a moment and shook her head. "No, I think I the last time I even went to the beach was way back in Chicago." She said looking at Mel.

"My grandmother sends me one every year, I think I might have one that fits you." Mel took her hand and began to pull her to the fence as they both climbed over the small fence they made their way to the house.

When they got to the beach Gabriella recognized the song coming from the radio that was sitting next to Chad. It was a Michael Jackson song and she watched as people danced and some were sun tanning and there was a volley ball game going on to the left.

_**Girl, close your eyes  
Let that rhythm, get into to you  
Don't try to fight it  
There ain't nothin' that you can do  
Relax your mind  
Lay back and groove with mine  
You gotta feel the heat  
And we can ride the boogie  
Share that beat of love**_

I wanna rock with you (all night)  
Dance you in the day (sunlight)  
I wanna rock with you (all night)  
We're gonna rock the night away

Out on the floor  
There ain't nobody there but us  
Girl, when you dance  
There's a magic that must be love  
Just take it slow  
'Cause we got so far to go  
When you feel that heat  
And we gunna ride the boogie  
Share that beat of love

Laughing she watched Troy moon walk in the sand. He had on blue Swimming trunks and white T-shirt on. She was wearing a Punisher shirt over the yellow bathing suit she borrowed from Mel. Mel said that her skin looked far better against the yellow then her pale skin ever could and she braided her hair into a long braid. Her mother told her to have a good time and her father just nodded and returned back to his work. She wasn't sure why she even bothered but she tried and it wasn't like her to care.

"This is the King of Pop." He said as he held out a hand for Gabriella.

"So" she said walking around him with her black Kiss towel over her shoulder.

"Come on it's a classic." He said as he moved towards her and wrapped an arm around her waist lifting her up and spinning in the sand.

"Troy!" Her scream was broken by the sounds of her own giggles as he began to dance with her in his arms.

Mel and Chad laughed at them both as she handed him the extra empty cooler he asked Troy to bring.

"Did he get the ice?" Chad said walking over to the back of the truck.

"Yes he did." She said pointing to it. Mel looked over at the people playing Volley Ball and smiled as she seen Ryan, Kelsi, Sharpay, Zeke and Jason.

"Hey you guys need one more." She said running after them and leaving Chad to unload the ice.

Taylor was laying out in the sun reading a book as her body laid out on her towel she was in a green bikini and Chad had his eyes on her all day long. She knew what she was doing to him. Chad poured the ice in the cooler and walked over to Taylor. "so you just plan to sit here and look beautiful all day?" he said pulling her book down. Placing a kiss on her lips he pulled away and looked down at her smile.

"I plan to sit down with my man and cuddle on the beach." She said looking up at him with a smile.

"How long before he gets here?" Chad said looking over her shoulder.

"It could take a while." She said with a smile as she saw where this was going.

"Mind if I fill in." he said wriggling his eyebrows.

Taylor let out a sigh and smiled. "You'll do." She said sitting up and allowing him to adjust behind her.

Settling behind his girlfriend he watched Troy place Gabriella on the floor and place a kiss on her lips. "I don't understand those two." Wrapping his arms around Taylor he watched Gabriella spread out her towel.

"Well they're in love." She said looking at Gabriella over her book. "You act goofy around me sometimes." She said looking up at Chad.

"I know he's in love I'm just talking about the opposite sides of the world that their living on." He said watching his friend stand above Gabriella as she kneeled on to the sand and sat on her towel. "I mean me and you have some things in common." He said "but I mean talk about lady and the tramp gone reverse."

"Are you calling her a tramp?" Taylor said leaning forward and looking back at him.

"No I mean like a street rat kind of tramp. Not a sleep around tramp." He said looking back over at her as she removed her shirt and reveled her body in a familiar yellow bathing suit he once seen Mel wearing the summer before.

From where he sat behind Taylor he caught sight of a tattoo behind her ear. "She's fun and really sweet." Taylor said.

Gabriella looked out into the water and held her hand over her eyes to shield them. "nice looking beach." She said looking out and then around "amazing view."

"I know." He said smiling at her and looking into her eyes.

Gabriella paused and smiled as she looked at him with a honest smiled and placed her chin on her knees. "You know no one has ever talked to me like you do." She said looking at him with a smile. "Most people just ride me off and keep going." She said tilting her head.

"Your different, not like other girls you not afraid to be you." He said with a bashful smile. "And I really like everything about you. You're a free spirit."

Gabriella leaned back on her palms. "If I remember right someone told me I wouldn't fit in because I was this way." she said holding out her chin.

"Troy want go for a swim!" Zeke said carrying a giggling Sharpay into the water. Troy stood up and removed his shirt making his way to the water, leaving Gabriella behind.

Chad ran past her making his way towards the water in his swimming trunks. Removing her shorts she laid back letting the sun cover her body as she took a deep breath. Now all she had to do was lay here till it was all over.

"Oh no you don't."

Gabriella's eyes opened and she looked up at Mel and Kelsi. "Whatever it is, no." she said closing her eyes again.

"up!" Mel said grabbing one arm and Kelsi grabbing the other.

"Okay, ha, ha, ha, not happening." Gabriella said leaning back further. Suddenly she felt a pair of hands around her ankles to look up and see Jason, Taylor, Kelsi and Mel holding on to a arm or a leg. "Don't even think it." She said challenging them all.

"On my count 1, 2 …lift." Mel instructed and just like that Gabriella was in the air and on her way to the water. Screaming the whole way she laughed as they swung her back and forth before letting her go and fly into the water.

Gabriella floated to the surface and came up brushing the loose strands of hair from her eyes and looking up at everyone as they laughed. Looking over at Troy he laughed and waded over to her side.

"About time you dropped in." he said smiling at her. Splashing him she laughed and he splashed her back before they knew it was an all out splash war and people were splashing everywhere.


	23. Chapter 23

With the fire going they sat in the circle roasting marshmallows Gabriella was wrapped in her towel and Troy was sitting beside her without a shirt on talking to Chad and Ryan about cars.

Gabriella stared into the fire thinking about the flames and the shadows it was casting on the sand she wasn't sure she understood what was happening to her but she knew she was falling deeper and deeper into this circle of friends. This was her home now these were her friends and this was memory she was making sure to never forget.

"So what was L.A. like?' Sharpay asked looking at her as she picked at her marshmallow.

"I was only there for like two months and a week." She said pulling her marshmallow from the fire and sliding it off her stick.

"Did you see anyone famous?" Zeke said shaking his head and then popping the whole marshmallow in his mouth.

"No, I saw a lot of wanna be's through." She said looking at Mel who was quietly talking to Jason and laughing to herself as he spoke. "People there are only interested if you have something they can use you for." She said looking around the circle.

"So what does your dad do that makes you guys move so much?" Taylor asked looking over at Troy and then back at Gabriella. "How long do you plan on staying here?"

"Well my father has promised that I'm here until I graduate and until I go off to college but he promised things before." She said looking into the fire. "Most of it is determined on my behavior." She added. Troy recognized the look in eyes from that night at the dinner party it was as if she was there and not there at the same time. "my dad's a computer programmer for the government." She said still lost in a daze.

"That sounds cool."Chad said looking at Taylor and nodding. "You like Computers right?" he said nodding his head at Taylor.

"Do you know what type of things he does for the government?" she said with a smile as she leaned forward.

"Classified."

Taylor eye lit up as she gasped in excitement. "OMG." She said waving her hands around. "That is so cool." She said looking back at Chad. "I bet he gets orders from the president himself." She said excitedly.

Gabriella looked away from the flames and over to the conversation topic as it shifted.

"I wouldn't want to work for the president." Jason said wrapping an arm around Mel. "Too much responsibility."

"I wish I could cook for the president." Zeke said holding his hands up and placing them in a pray like manner.

"Who cares about the president, Hollywood is where it all happens." Sharpay said with a smile as she held out her hands and made a movie shot angel over Ryan and Kelsi.

"I know I want to dance." Ryan said with a smile. "Maybe not for the president but I want to own my own studio." He said with a dreamy voice.

"I could so be an instructor." Mel said in excitement. "I could teach little girls."

"Well say what you want but I want to be president." Taylor said with a huff.

"The cutest president on currency." Chad smiled.

"Puke Bucket?" Troy said making hacking noise.

"Man what are you talking about walking around like wolverine and called the cat nip out of your back." Chad said with a smile.

Gabriella let out a laugh. "What can I say I like a little pain with my pleasure." She said with a evil smile.

"Ew." Mel said with a gag noise. "That's my brother."

"Well your brother is getting freaky." Zeke said putting a new marshmallow on Sharpay's stick.

"Gross." Mel said covering her ears.

"That explains all the fun." Sharpay said with a smile. "Normally he's all business."

"And yet he was still on your radar." Gabriella said with a smirk.

Sharpay narrowed her eyes and looked at her with intensity. "Was, being the key word."

"So who is looking forward to the Mural?" Mel said covering up what just happened.

Gabriella placed a hand on Troy's bare back and kissed a scratch. She made a note to control herself a little more next time and smiled as Troy talked about the sketches on the wall.

"She is really good at painting." He said with a proud smile. "You should see her pieces there all so moving and touching. "

Gabriella felt her cheeks blush and she smiled a bit.

"I'm looking forward to the end result." Ryan said with a smile.

After everyone settled into a smooth going conversation about the eight grade Troy and Gabriella faded away. There were now sitting on the edge of the sand with their feet in the water.

"So all this missing people stuff is because you're scared you'll have to move again huh?" he said looking out into the water.

"Please just don't try to understand me right now." She said rolling her eyes as she looked out into the water.

"I want to understand." Looking at her with a side long glance.

"Get in line." Bringing her knees to her chest she wrapped her arms around them and looked back at the others in the distance still by the fire. She felt so uncomfortable right now and she didn't really understand it but she couldn't understand why. Troy always made her safe but something about right now felt so not safe. Her cravings were getting to her and she really wanted a cigarette.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't feel right."

"Gabriella, I'm your boyfriend, you can talk to me about anything." He said placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I think it's because it's been so long since I had a cigarette." She said not sure how else to explain the uncomfortable vibe.

"How long has it been?"

"Five days." She said taking a deep breath.

"Is there anything I can do?"

For moment she was silent and all Troy could hear were the waves and the laughter of people in the distance.

"Let's go for a swim." She said getting up from the floor.

"alright?" he said giving her an odd look as he watched her slowly make her way into the water. He followed her as they swam out into a dark spot far enough away from everyone, out of sight and alone.

Standing in the water she felt safer pushing the hair from her eyes she smiled at Troy who was looking back at the shore.

"If this is the part where you kill me I don't like this?" he said with a smile.

Gabriella looked past him and seen the rocky wall. Smiling she pushed him towards it and he backed up unaware. "you know I was joking?" he said a bit more nervous.

Going around him she came up to the wall and leaned against it pulling him closer.

"I want you to fuck me." She said with a smile.

Troy looked back at shore and then back at her, "this isn't really the right occasion." He tried to explain. Gabriella pulled him to her and wrapped her legs around him.

"I don't even have a condom." He said looking at her as he placed a hand on the rock wall she was leaning on.

"I'm on the pill." She said before her lips came crashing down on his. Before Troy could even process what was happening he was hard and inside her pumping in and out as she clung to the wall with one hand and held on to him with her other and legs. He'd never had sex outside before or at the beach. This was by far the most daring thing he had even done and he couldn't help but be incredibly turned on as she moaned in a low whimper.

"Troy." her lips trembled with pleasure as she let out low mumbles.

"Gabriella." He said bringing his lips closer to hers. He could feel her breath, his body against hers as she began to breathe faster.

"I'm cumming Troy." she whispered as gripped him tighter. Troy sped up moving faster and pushing deeper holding on to her. They both climaxed at the same time and he could swear he never felt a more intense feeling then climaxing with Gabriella.


	24. Chapter 24

Gabriella walked over to the car and as about to open the door when Mel stuck her hand on her shoulder. "Want to come with me to Taylor's house?" she said.

Looking over at Troy he nodded and opened his door to the car. "You ladies spending the night?" Troy said looking at Mel.

"Might, I'll call if it gets too late." Mel smiled.

"Hey man can I hitch a ride with you?" Chad said looking over at Troy.

"Yeah, get in."

Gabriella followed Mel over to Taylors car. Standing near the passenger door Kelsi was she was talking with Ryan and Sharpay. She didn't say anything but mumbled Shotgun as she stood near the door. again she felt an unease flood her and as she saw Jason and Zeke jump up with the cooler and other things to back of Troy's Truck. Looking next to Taylor car was a pink convertible she could only image who that belong to.

She watched as Ryan kissed Kelsi good night and he followed his sister. Getting in the car Gabriella buckled her seatbelt and leaned back in her seat thinking for a moment about Troy.

Mel and Kelsi got into the backseat and Taylor got into the front seat. "So we all know you hate Sharpay." Taylor said sticking the Key in.

"Really I thought I hid it well." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Well then you must suck at hide and seek." Kelsi leaned forward and turned on the radio. Taylor looked over at Troy and held up a hand as she pulled out.

"I never really got the point of that game, I mean really what is so exciting about hiding somewhere and being found you might as well be practicing for a serial killer." She said adjusting her T-shirt. As they drove further away from the beach the feeling drifted and she felt a bit better. When you grow up the way she did you couldn't help but become a little more aware of feelings and instincts.

"So I got my first kiss!" Mel said and the car immediately erupted into squeals.

"Didn't you kiss him yesterday?" Gabriella said looking back at Mel and watching Troy drive behind them.

"it was a kiss on the cheek." Mel said shrugging her shoulders. "it doesn't count."

Gabriella couldn't help but laugh as she leaned back in her seat. "I wish I could get all worked up about a kiss." She said as she looked over at Taylor.

"I still get butterflies when Chad leans in." she said turning on her right turning signal. "I got to get gas girls." Taylor pulled into the station and Gabriella felt a rise of panic as she watched the boys keep going.

"Any one for a pop my bother took the cooler." Mel said as she looked through her bag.

"I'll go in with you I want a Slim Jim." Kelsi said squinting as she began to clean her glasses.

Gabriella got out of the car and closed the door behind her. The three girls had gone in and she could see Mel and Kelsi looking at the magazines as Taylor paid the man for the gas. Reflecting on the day she thought about Troy and there new relationship. Surely she wasn't going to become some sick puppy and follow him around now, nor would she change her ways. If he like her enough to want her now he should like her enough to never change. Suddenly she heard a horn honk and her head jerked up as she watch the convertible pass by the station.

"Cotton candy princess." She mumbled as she looked at toward the store. Taylor was walking towards the car with a receipt in her hand.

"Gabi did you want anything?" she said as she made her way around the car and to the pump.

"No. I'm fine." She said looking at the dark road ahead of them. A friendly smell came wafting to her nose making her turn and looking to a pair of dark brown eyes that were staring right back at her. She noticed her the smell of cigarettes earlier on the beach in fact it was what made her crave one she was sure because right now she wanted one bad. The man looked as if he were in his late twenties early thirties and Gabriella felt a chill run down her spine as he continued to stare at her. Something about him was creepy and she didn't like creepy unless she was the one being creepy. Looking back into the store and seeing Mel and Kelsi pay for their items she looked back at Taylor as she continued to pump gas looking at her reflection in the car window.

Careful not to look in the man direction again she watched him pull out a cell phone and make a call. "Taylor how far from your house?" Gabriella asked in a clam manner as she leaned over the car and beginning to undo her braid and shake her hair out.

"we got a drive but it's not that far." She said with a smile nodding her head.

Gabriella looked up in the mirror about the pump and got a glimpse of the man license plate. _S0x 443B_ she memorized the number and smiled as Mel and Kelsi got into the car.

As they pulled out of the station she noticed the man didn't follow which made her feel relived and stupid at the same time. The girls continued to talk about Gossip from the magazines and debated over who got to marry Brad pit. Gabriella sat in the front seat with the window open as she calmly rested in the front seat laughing once in a while. The road was long and straight not many cars had past them by and everything was dark. In fact the only lights she saw were from the traffic lights and a few lamp posts. As she glanced out the window she noticed something darker then everything else behind them. Squinting she saw a car with his head lights off.

"And then he tells me that Sharpay is jealous of my talent." Kelsi said as the girls nodded in agreement.

Gabriella was careful not to move as she had been sitting still for a while. Glancing up in Taylor rearview she seen the car behind them. Squinting she read the license plate. _S0x 443B. _As if he knew he had been found he flipped his head lights on and Gabriella eyes closed immediatelyfeeling a cold sweat wash over her she sat up a bit straighter and reached to her side placing her hand over the button that locks all the doors. As she pushed the button Taylor looked over at her oddly.

"Wow, god what are those the high beams." Mel said looking back.

"What are you doing?" Taylor asked.

"Locking the door." she said reaching in her bag for her sketch book and pen. "How good of a driver are you Taylor." She said writing down the plates and the time.

"I'm a very careful and good driver." She said with a smile. "My dad taught me."

"Mel, do you have your cell phone?" Gabriella asked, as she noticed another pair of head lights pulling to the side of the car behind them.

"Yeah why need to make a phone call?"

"Does it have battery."

"Gabi what's wrong?" Taylor said looking up in her review mirror just in time to see the one of the cars speed up so it was driving along side them.

"Taylor don't look at him. Everyone just keep looking as if we're talking about something else." Gabriella said calmly. The car went silent and Gabriella took a breath. "They are following us. They know we're alone. They know were all girls. They know we're out for a long drive." She said in a steady voice.

"What are we going to do?" Kelsi whispered.

"Mel text Troy 911 being followed by S0x 443B. Do not call him or answer unless I say so okay." She said still looking forward.

"yes." Mel said quietly.

"Kelsi I'm going to hand you pen and paper right down every turn every street anything to keep track of where we go." Gabriella could hear Taylors breathing get faster as she handed the paper to Kelsi. "Taylor relax because right now we need you." She said placing her hand on her thigh. As soon as Taylor nodded the car from behind them Roared and stepped on the gas as it bumped them pushing the girls forward.

"Oh my god" Mel screamed.

"raise up the windows." Gabriella shouted and the girls did as she said Gabriella looked at the man who was driving the car next to him she made note that there were three men in the car turning around she looked at the car that bumped them and she notice two men in front seats.

Mel shook as she sent the text to her brother. And the car next to them began to get closer the the car ramming them from the side.

"Taylor you're going to have to speed up." Gabriella said and Taylor nodded the car behind them bumped them again and the girls jerked forward as Taylor screamed and placed a foot hard on the gas. Momentum shooting all the girls back in their seats.

"Kelsi I need you to write down everything that happens it's important." Gabriella said turning around and nodding at kelsi. Mel's phone started to ring and she looked down to see Troy face on the screen.

"He calling." Just then the car that was along side them came up on Gabriella's side.

"Don't answer it until were clear. We don't know what they have or if they would shoot." Gabriella looked at Taylor. "Turn left at the light. "

"That's a no turn on left." Taylor said.

"Good we want the cops to notice us right now." Gabriella said as she looked to her side to see the guy grinning at her.

The car came into them bumping them to the far left almost off the road. As soon as they came to the red light Taylor jerked a car left and every one screamed as the car lifted from one side a bit.

Looking back Gabriella saw both cars turn towards them. "Speed up, Speed up and turn right." She said.

Kelsi wrote all the turns and all they bumps she wrote down everything that was happing as it did she didn't even think about the situation she just wrote.

"Once we make this right turn call Troy." Gabriella shouted as Taylor pulled the car right.

Mel brought the phone to her ear. "Troy there are men following us they bumped us a few times they are trying to run us off the road." Mel looked back and seen then the cars turning after them. "One is a red ford Fusion and the other is looks like a green Toyota Camry."

Taylor began to speed up pushing her car as fast as it could go. Gabriella noticed one of the cars beside her and she jerked back as one of the guys were hanging out the back window laughing and blowing them kisses.

"There are three guys in one car two in the other. " Gabriella said.

Taylor was silent as she tried to get the car away. Then a loud bang noise sounded and the girls jerked forward as the car behind them hit them again.

"Troy." Mel screamed.

"Tell where we are and then to call the cops." Gabriella placed a hand on the dash board and looked over to her right to see the guys coming up closer. Looking ahead she seen open clear road ahead of them with no visible turns.

"Taylor do not go home. The last thing we need is for them to know where we live." Suddenly something hit the windshield and Gabriella saw liquid go everywhere and a glass bottle shatter. There was another bump to the side and Mel screamed again as she gave Troy the street name.

"Ram that asshole back Taylor." Gabriella said looking at the men as they laughed. Sticking up her middle finger she pressed it to the glass.

Taylor hesitated but jerked the car ramming into the car beside them making them veer off and placing the girls in the lead.

"Jerks." Gabriella screamed as she looked straight. "There has got to be a turn somewhere that or people."

"I don't know." Taylor said gripping the wheel with both hands tight as the car behind them hit them again.

Gabriella jumped as she saw a turn. "Right turn." She said pointing over to the right. Just as she said it the car filled with three very pissed men came up on her left and rammed them. Taylor took the extra push and made her right turn the boys went straight but the car behind them followed.

Suddenly they were on another street that seemed to be taking them some were where there was a parking lot. Looking back Gabriella noticed the other car behind the one.

"Try turning into the parking lot. Maybe the store is open." Suddenly Gabriella saw a flashing red and blue in the distance. She never had been happier then to see the cops. Taylor pulled into the parking lot and drove to the store. It was closed and turned driving past it and turning around place both feet on the brake.

The two cars were now in the parking lot slowly driving up to them. Taylor looked like a frozen deer in the head lights. "Taylor." Gabriella said as the cars got closer. "Taylor drive."

Looking at her Taylor looked so scared and Gabriella could see the blue and red flashing. They needed to move need to get the cops to find them here. "Taylor Ram your way though."

"I can't." she said looking at the cars in front of them stop.

"Yes you can step on the gas and ram your way through or try to go around." Gabriella said.

"But what if-"

"Ram your fucking way through those cars!" she shouted. "If you don't the cops will go right past us and those guys will fence us in."

Taylor foot pressed the gas hard as they shot forward. Seeing the cops come closer Gabriella leaned on her side and pressed a her hand on the horn as they the two cars veer out of the way. Clipping both cars and barely making it through they shot out of the parking lot the cop cars going in.

"Stop!" Gabriella shouted. "Stop, Stop, Stop."

Taylor foot slammed on the breaks and the car screeched to a stop. Gabriella closed her eyes and opened them again when she heard shots being fired behind them. "Get down." She screamed.

Once the last shot was heard Gabriella stood still looking around to see any bullet holes or injured people. "Everyone okay?"

"No." Taylor said. "People are shooting." she said looking at Gabriella.

"They stopped." She beginning get up. Taylor yanked on her arm. "What if the bad guys won?"

"Then we're dead even if we don't look." Gabriella shrugged her arm away and got up slowly.

She seen a man coming to the car and squinted trying to make him out. "It's a cop." She said excitedly. Getting out of the car she got out slowly and held her hands up.

"Miss, are you ladies alright." The officer said holding both hands up as well to show her he meant no harm.

"Yes, shaken and scared shitless but we're fine."

Just then Troy truck came out from the turn in a distance and was heading their way. Startled the cop reached for his gun.

"No that's my boyfriend it's okay." She said holding out her hand and taking steps forward.

The cop let go of his gun and the back door opened and Mel and Kelsi climbed out both with tears streaming down their face as they looked back at the police cars ushering in the hand cuffed men into the car.

It was over for the most part and Gabriella shifted a hand through her dry curls and looked back in the car to see Taylor slowly getting out as well. Troy car pulled up and Chad was the first one to swing out as the car came to a stop he ran over to Taylor wrapping his arms around her and holding her close.

"Here is a documentation of everything that happened." Kelsi said handing the cop the notebook.

"That's really clever." The Cop said taking the note book. "We'll still need your statement but this will be very useful for the police report." He said with a smile.

Troy hugged Mel and she huddled into him sobbing as he wrapped his arms around her and looked towards Gabriella who was talking to another cop.

Jason and Zeke looked at the cars damage and talked to Kelsi, calming her a bit as she was still shaking.

It was decided that Chad would drive Taylor and her car home while Troy took the girls with Jason and Zeke. The cops took down everyone statement and got all the information before they were allowed to leave it was agreed that tomorrow morning they were to come down to station.


	25. Chapter 25

Monday morning was quite as the three teenagers drove to school. The day before had been spent with parents and police at the station. Gabriella was able to identify and testify against the men along with Mel and Kelsi, Taylor was scared and she could only confirm the cars and the actual driving chase. Gabriella's parents were nowhere in sight which wasn't surprising. Her father had to go on a trip to a military base and her mom wasn't off from the hospital.

The school day was longer than most as everyone whispered about the incident and Gabriella kept her headset over her ears. She didn't care to hear about it anymore. She didn't like what had happened that night. She thought about everything that was going to happen now to the girls. Taylor would be scared to drive and she wouldn't be driving at night anytime soon. Kelsi and Mel would be jumpy whenever they saw a car pass them at night. Events like this always took a toll on people. Walking down the hall she held her bag over her arm as she made her way through the people.

Troy saw Gabriella walk by her trip pants were purple and black her midriff showing as she wore a black short shirt. Chains hung from her pants as she made her way to gym. Instantly he found himself following her they hadn't talked since they were at the police department.

Gabriella turned her iPod up as she picked up a paint brush. She hated feeling guilty. If only she had said something when she saw the man at the gas station and trusted her instincts. She had to trust her instincts. Giving into the song she began to sing as she painted. Whispering the words as she moved her hand. Blue October was in her opinion the worst band except for one song she thought was a masterpiece. The End.

_**Here alone, standing barefoot in our lawn,  
Worms squeezing their way through my toes  
Tonight that's how it goes.  
I'm at your window kneeling quiet,  
I thought at least I'd maybe try to get your head right  
Get your heart right  
"Let him go!"**_

Then through the glass I see your dress fall to the floor  
As he embraces every inch of you  
The woman I adore.  
I can't believe the way you're bending  
Can't believe this neverending moaning asking him for more  
I heard you begging him for more

How far will I go  
To make it feel right? "Come home"  
I have to fix this on my own

Troy pushed through the door looking at Gabriella as she stood on a chair whispering. Her whispers were harsh and he listened to the words of what she was singing as he came closer to her as she continued to paint the wall. She had the blank expression on her face.

_**I turn the doorknob with two fingers to be slow  
Enough to sneak into the room among the corner darkness gloom  
I had to see this happening.  
He pushed himself so deep inside her clapping rang and bounced off every wooden walled room  
And that's when all went silent blank except the color red  
As I walked calmly numbing paralyzed beside the bed  
I said "I know I'm not allowed to be here. I just had to see  
How good this new man really fucks you. Cause you both been fucking me."**_

"So now I planned the last thing you can both do as a pair  
I tie both blindfolds tight around your fucking eyes to blind your stare  
I don't want to alarm you, but I figured we could end this in what seems easy quick and painless  
So I'll get down to business  
I choose you first, there's a gun, its at your head  
So laugh at me just one more time but keep your face inside the bed  
You sit and watch me while I do this shit and learn from what I've said."  
I cocked the pistol pulled the trigger, and all I saw was red  


Troy watched her brushstrokes as she moved without hesitation.

_**  
Then the screaming oh the screaming  
It's nice to see you scared  
Of such a weak and stupid husband  
Who knows you never really cared  
I'll leave you with a question that I need to hear from your head  
Was all this worth it knowing u have just seconds left to live?**_

_**Now think about your answer, laying face down on the bed**_

_**I cocked the pistol pulled the trigger and all I saw was red**_

_**I gently stroke her arm as she lies lifeless on her back**_

_**Then placed the barrel in my mouth**_

_**All I saw was black.**_

Pulling away Gabriella took a deep breath and looked at her work. She was painting the wall in a shade of brown it looked like she was painting a brick wall of sand stone.

"It looks like a brick wall." He said looking up at the work.

"Well it is genius." She said climbing down from the chair and dipping her brush into a glass cup.

"You're just a ray of delight." He said tucking both hands in his pocket.

"Yeah well what do want?" she said dipping a bigger paint brush into a white paint can.

"I'm confused did I do something to you?' he said "because from where I'm standing I did nothing wrong?"

"From where your standing I bet you have a good view of my ass." She said reaching up on the chair and painting a circle into the wall.

"Seriously, Can you drop the attitude what's wrong?" he said looking up at her and watching her paint.

"What did you want to talk about?" she said looking down at him. "Because I can't read minds." Getting down from the chair she put the brush down and crossed her arms. "I have nothing to say if I did I'd be talking to you but you seem hell bent on talking so what do want to talk about?" she said looking at him.

"Your distant."

"Troy I never came up to you before, we hardly talked in school before." She said looking at him annoyed. "Now you want to walk me everywhere, be with me all the time and you expect me to just flip a switch and change everything about me that I told you about from the beginning."

"True and I'm sorry but that was all before this week." He said with a smile. "Before what happened this weekend."

"I'm fine I've been through worst." She said looking at him with a smile.

"Well Mel said you were on top of things so I believe you." He said looking at her. "but if you don't mind I would like to know what happened to make it not a big deal to you."

"I lived in some crappy places." She said looking at him and turning back to the wall. Picking up the brush she walked towards the wall and continued to work on the circle.

"What's the worst thing to ever happen to you?" he asked taking a step closer to her.

"Think about that question, would you really like what you find out." She said looking up and grabbing another paint brush dipping it into the brown sand stone color and she walked over to the wall and began to paint a small rectangle.

"I care about you and I would like to get closer to you." He said.

"I was rapped the second time I had sex." She said painting the wall. "By a man who lived above us at the time."

Looking at her he wasn't sure if he believed she was almost to causal. "Something tells me that even if that were true that's not the worst to ever happen to you."

Turning around Gabriella picked up a rag from the floor and dapped at her work. "Your right." Placing the rag on the chair she turned to him and picked up a paint brush. "When I lived in Chicago I hung out with the wrong crowd beat up some kids watch a few gun fights." Gabriella said as fingered the tip of the brush. "Her name was April Harrison. She was the first person I ever saw someone kill."

"Are you lying to me?"

"Do you want it to be a lie." Gabriella's eyes were dark as she looked up at him.

"When was the first time you smoked a cigarette." He said watching as her lips twitched from the word.

"I was 13 years old."

"Who gave it to you?"

"This chick in high school, I went out for ice cream with a few friends and was upset about moving." Gabriella shook her head. "she said it would relax my nerves."

"Did it."

"It did."

"Does sex give you the same release?"

"I don't know Troy you tell me how does sex make you feel?" she said placing both hands on the table and looking at him as if she were bored.

"right." He said placing his hand in his pocket. "Were you really raped by the man who lived above you?"

"No one comes near me unless I let them." She said looking at the different brushes. "if a man ever thought he could place an unwanted hand on me I guarantee you he'd regret it." She said with a smile.

Something about the look in her was creepy and Troy wasn't sure if it were a warning or just information. "You did a brave thing this weekend. You helped keep the girls safe."

"Safe?" Gabriella said turning around. "They are never going to be safe." She said placing the brush down. "I could have stopped that guy when I saw him at the gas station but I didn't because I didn't trust my instincts."

"It's not your fault." Troy said holding up his hand and took another step closer to her.

"I didn't feel safe. My instincts told me something wasn't right and I still just ignored them." She said. "Now every time they get in a car there going to remember what happened their going to hear the sound of that bumper hitting the car their going to see that boy hanging out the window and howling as they screamed in terror." Gabriella let the pain flash in her eyes as she continued to talk. "There never going to be safe or okay. This will scare them until the day they die."

"Gabriella."

"But it isn't my fault your right." She whispered. "God said without suffering there would be no compassion."

"This is true." Troy said rocking back on his heal.

"Yeah, well tell that to those who suffer." She said with faint smile as she moved another can of paint closer to her.

Troy didn't know what to say all he could do was watch as she opened the can and began to mix the red paint. "You're the strongest woman I ever met."

"Only because I don't care." She said not looking up at him. "Now if you're done with me I have mural paint." She said crossing her arms. "I'll see you at lunch and I don't need you to walk me anywhere I can get there on my own."

Troy against his better judgment surrendered and left the room.


	26. Chapter 26

It was lunch time and Troy look over to see Gabriella sitting at her table and reading a book. The book was titled The Witching Hour. She had a some paint stains on her hands but she sat peacefully as she read her book. Troy stood from his table leaving the guys behind as they talked about Sunday's events. Making his way to her table he took a deep breath and waited until he was standing above her leaning on the table he placed a finger in the book and pulled it down a bit.

"Would it kill you to at least try to act we're in a relationship?" he said looking at her with a questioning look.

"Yup, and I'm too young to die." She said pulling the book back up.

Troy smiled and took the book out of her hands. "Well that's shame." He said placing the book to the side. "Why don't you eat lunch?" he asked looking at her curiously Troy took a seat next to her and placed on hand on the table the other on his lap."I've never actually seen you eat a lunch."

"I don't have to eat the school lunch to know it sucks." She said placing a hand on his thigh.

"Well you'll never know?"

"I know." She said looking at him with a sparkle in her eyes. "Is this acting like were in a relationship?" she said placing her hand a little lower between his thighs.

"People can see." He said looking around slowly as he placed a hand over hers.

"And that would ruin your reputation how?" she said leaning in closer to him.

"We would get in trouble." He said "My dad is the coach remember." He said placing a small kiss on her forehead. Gabriella leaned forward and with yank of his shirt she pulled him to her and she covered his lips with her own making the kiss deeper and more seductive.

When she pulled away people were howling and Gabriella smiled as she looked at Troy. "People know were in a relationship now." She said leaning back a bit and grabbing his hand. "does that make you happy?"

Troy looked around at the people smiling and laughing as they all howled for the kiss that was just displayed. The guys nodded in approval and the girls swooned and lots of other people just went about their business. "I'm very happy." He said looking back into her eyes.

"So if I let you sit there while I read will it be like were in a relationship." She said with a smile as she picked up her book.

"Okay but I want to hold your hand." He said reaching for her hand.

"You bargain big." She said letting him hold her hand. "What if I raised the stakes for you?" She said with a smile.

"How much higher could they get?" he said with a laugh as he watch her wave over Chad and the guys. The guys came over and to make room Gabriella sat on Troy's lap and began to read her book as the guys started talking about the next game. Troy was a lost for words but he placed his arm around her back holding on to her as she rested in his lap and read her book. He could get use this, looking at her he smiled. He was defiantly in love with her.

That night as he came home from work he emptied out car and walked into the house placing his keys door on the kitchen counter. Reaching in the fridge he grabbed the carton of milk and reached in the dish rack for a glass. As he poured the milk he heard laughter from the other room and paused as he recognized one voice.

Placing the milk in the fridge he walked over to the living room and smiled as he found Gabriella and Mel watch a Music video. "what the hell was she thinking?" Mel said as she looked at the woman on the screen.

"what are you watching?" he asked.

"it's a music video from Brittany spears. 'if you seek Amy'." She answered and waved for him to sit down. Gabriella was quite as she watched him sit beside her and she looked back at the screen.

"So who is Amy?" Troy asked lifting the glass.

"I don't know and but the song really doesn't make sense?" Mel said watching the video.

"Oh there is no one named Amy." Gabriella said with a smile. "It's a hidden message no shit."

"wait what?" Mel looked at the screen and listened to song. "What are you talking about?" she said looking at Gabriella confused.

"Love me hate me, But can't you see what I see, All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to If You Seek Amy." Gabriella said looking at Mel and Troy as if they could get it. "you know begging to iF yoU SEeK aMY.

"F-U-C-K-ME." Troy said puzzled as he looked back at the screen.

"oh my god I can so see that." Mel said turning up the volume.

Gabriella laughed and looked at Troy with a smile. Listening to the rest of the song Troy was taken aback "yeah well right on I guess." He said with a nervous laugh.

Mel yawned as she leaned back. "I think I'm going to turn in." Mel got up from her spot on the couch. "Night Gabi." She said making her way by them.

"Night." Gabriella said in a blank expression. She didn't know why she came over Mel asked if she would keep her company because she couldn't be alone. The Bolton's were out at a friend's house and her own parent had gone as well. Gabriella liked being alone she didn't need anyone but in the last few days she found she really didn't want to be alone. She liked watching videos with Mel or her moments with Troy granted she didn't act like it but she was beginning to think she had become dependent on needed to see him at least once a day.

Looking at the television she watched the video on the screen. it was an old song she remembered hearing for the first time when she lived in settle. Daniel Bedingfield - If You're Not The One.

_**If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?**_

_**If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?**_

_**If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?**_

_**If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?**_

_**I never know what the future brings **_

_**But I know you're here with me now**_

_**We'll make it through **_

_**And I hope you are the one I share my life with**_

_**I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand**_

_**If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?**_

_**Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?**_

Looking away from the television she looked over at Troy who was picking at something from his shirt and she smiled. There was something about him that intrigued her, he was her opposite, her attachment to normalcy. Looking back at the screen she took a deep breath. Why was she so afraid to give in to him. He was patient with her and only lord knew why because she wasn't making it easy. He had tried to give her a good bye kiss earlier before he went to work and she quickly dodge and got out of the truck before he could. At school she didn't like being walked to each class like a pet. She hated going somewhere and having someone follow her. It was as if the more she was surrounded by people the less she liked being alone. A dangerous result was her growing need to care about everyone. Looking back over at Troy she heard the rain outside still falling.

"It's still raining." He said looking towards the window. "Our parents come back yet?" he asked looking around the room.

"No." she said looking at the television.

"So do you want to stay here or I could walk you back to your house?" Troy stood up and walked around behind the couch placing his hands on her shoulders.

Gabriella smiled as she looked up at him. "Your good at this boyfriend crap aren't you?" she said rolling her eyes as she moved to get and stand in front of the TV. "Your good at about everything you do." She said walking towards him.

"Not everything." He said looking her and crossing his arms.

"you know what I'm good at." She said coming around the couch. Troy straightened and looked at her with a tight smile "enlighten me." He said

"I'm good at painting." She said taking a step closer to him. "I'm good at sex." She smiled as she came closer. "I'm good at being aggressive and getting what I want when I want it."

"Your also very smart Taylor said you keep refusing to join the academic decathlon." Troy nodded his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"I use to be good at remaining unattached." She said stopping her in her tracks.

"But you care to much about the people around you who are becoming your friends." Troy added.

"You know the whole time I lived in St. Louis I never once talk to anyone that wasn't my mom and even then it was in passing."

"Now you find yourself unable to go an hour without feeling that need to talk to someone."

"I'm not like other girls I don't like the happy endings or cry at the end of sappy movies."

"Yet you have a music playlist to remind you of the good time you had where ever you lived."

"I don't like flowers."

"You paint them so beautify and with every detail."

"I've never been on a date with a boy unless it was in his room or in his car."

"I'll pick you tomorrow at 7 for a movie."

They were silent as they both looked into each other's eyes Troy's warm blue against her cold brown.

"You know what else your good at." Troy said taking a step forward.

"Kissing."

"That and well, you good at motivating people so that they can do things they never thought possible." He said with a smile.

Coming closer to her he reached out and pulled her closer to him as he covered her lips with his own. Gabriella gave into him quickly and she moaned a bit as his tongue caressed her own. His touch was a fire on her body, his kiss was the cause of a desire pooling between her legs.

"I have an Idea." She said pulling way and pulling him into the kitchen. Troy followed her out the back down till they were outside.

"It's raining and you don't have a coat and you're going to get sick." He said pulling her back.

"Where is your sense of adventure?" She said pulling him completely out side. His gray shirt got darker as the raindrops fell from above and Gabriella smiled as she began to spin around in the rain. Her hair beginning to stick to her body along with her clothes as she held her hands up and spun around.

Troy placed his hands in his pockets and squinted his eyes watching her in the rain and taking notice that her clothes were almost shrinking on her as she became more and more, wet from the rain. He smiled because she looked so free and he laughed because she was now looking at him and wriggling her fingers.

"Oh no crazy lady I can't afford to get sick I have a game this weekend and a job." He said leaning back on his heels.

"I'll join the academic decathlon." She said with a pout.

"And?" he said fishing for more.

"And I'll let you walk me to three classes." She said.

Smiling he nodded his head. "Deal." Walking up to her he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her. Extending her arms she looked up and laughed as he spun around in the rain.

As he slowed down Gabriella wrapped her legs around his waist and looped her arms around his neck, his hands holding her up from her bottom. As he looked up at her she looked down at him and smiled. "Ever had sex in the rain wildcat?" she said with a smile.

"I'm beginning to think your using me as a substitute for smoking." He said with smirk as he looked up at her with one eye closed and other squinting up at her from the rain.

"Are you seriously going to complain about that?" she said as she nibbled on his ear.

"No." He said letting her down. "Our parents will be home soon and I think I better get you inside."

"One day you'll run out of excuses." She said pulling his shirt and leading him to the fence between their yards. Jumping the fence Gabriella pulled him to a secluded area of her back yard against the house.

"Do you ever just make love or does everything have to be daring for you." He said as she removed her shirt.

"Do you always have a complaint when it comes to someone fucking your brains out?" she said undoing her pants and sliding them down. Turning him she pushed him against the wall and slid down his body to unbuckle his pants. Looking around the area Troy rested his head back and closed his eyes as her lips wrapped around him and took him inside her warm mouth.

"Oh god." He whispered as he brought a hand up to wipe the water from his face. Once he was rock hard Gabriella came back up and smiled. Troy grabbed her with his hands traveling around her body as he felt her slick wet skin warm and hot under his fingers. Lifting her up he turned and leaned her against the wall as he pushed himself inside her.

"oh Troy." she said moan wrapping her legs around him tighter as he came into her the rain only getting a bit heavier as it fell from above the drops falling down their bodies as he lifted his hands to grab hold of her breast. Gabriella felt a huge pull of power between them and she couldn't explain what it was but she knew that having sex with Troy was better and more fulfilling then she had when she had sex with anyone else in the past. She could assume it was because she cared about him. As much as she tried not to, she did, she couldn't help but moan his name on her lips as he caressed her body and pushed into her. She wanted to wrap herself around this man, she wanted for him to take her to the movies, she wanted him to laugh and smile whenever she was around.

"Oh god." He moaned panting as he drove into her faster.

"Troy." Gabriella said her nails clawing at his back. "Troy I." she began but couldn't get it out just yet pushing in to her she felt him go deeper and she felt pleasure building up on top of everything that was already there. "Troy I love you." She whispered as he pulled her closer smashing their bodies together she moaned as he pushed in slower and deeper.

"I love you." He responded before covering his lips over hers. The moment the kiss made contact Gabriella felt herself explode in his arms and felt him tighten his hold but continue pumping in and out of her body milking the pleasure for it was worth.

With both hands flat against his back she let out a moan as she let the orgasm wash over her. "I love you so much." She whispered as she brought both hands up to his shoulders.

"I love you too Gabriella." He said still inside her and enjoying her warmth. "But seriously next time were doing this in a bed." He said with chuckle.

"Whatever you say Wildcat." She said with a smile. The rain was still falling and Troy set her down on the ground gently and pulled up his pants as she put on her shirt. Their bodies were drenched and so were their clothes but Troy stood outside her door as she went in and waved back to her as she looked out the window and blew him a kiss. Once he saw her bed room light turn on upstairs, he took a deep breath and stretched out his own arms with a smile from ear to ear. Making his way back in the rain he jogged a bit and walked some but most of all he felt like a million bucks.


	27. Chapter 27

Gabriella took a step back from the mural it was Thursday and she was done. Looking at her hard work she smiled. Troy had taken her on two dates. The first one was to a movie theater and then to park were he pushed her on the swing. Last night he took her to dinner at a causal restaurant and talked about all the different food they ever tried. Most importantly he had walked her all the way to her door both times and had left her with a simple kiss on the back of the hand. She had no idea she would like something like that but when he did it the first time he laughed because apparently her cheeks got really red. Personally she was mortified but he smiled and said it was the cutest thing he ever saw. Her mother was interested in the mural she was painting and was even happy to see the sketches. She figured Mr. Bolton had told her because she was sure she hadn't mentioned it.

"Looks good. Montez." Coach said coming up behind her. "I believe you have earned your recommendation." He said with a smile as he handed her a sheet of paper. Gabriella looked at the piece of paper and felt a wave of relief fill her as she looked up at the mural.

She had painted a brick wall and in the center was a wildcat jumping through that wall and busting the brick wall. Bricks were flying everywhere and in the center you saw into the basket ball court where the home team was wining and cheerleaders were jumping out of the wall as well waving their pom-poms. She had spent a lot of time studying the boys and cheer leaders and sketching them in her book, she had taken her time painting in familiar faces of players running for the ball as it bounce through the wall and of the Cheerleads cheer them on. The painting almost looks as if you could reach your hand in under the wildcat and be inside the school gym right in the middle of the game and when she looked up at the coach he his eyes were glazed as he looked at the detail in the painting.

"You are a girl of many talents." He said looking down at her and smiling. "I heard you joined the Academic decathlon." He said folding his hands behind his back.

"Yes sir." She said tucking a strand behind her ear. "Thank you for giving me the chance to shine at east high." She held out her hand and he took it.

"Miss Montez you did that all by yourself I just supplied the venue." He said with admiration.

Gabriella looked up at her painting again. Her signature was there at the bottom left corner. She was thrilled at the result, happy she could show people what she could do.

"Thank you for saving my little girl as well." He said this time in a different tone. "I happy you were there, Menolly tells me your really good under pressure and that you're a great friend." He added. "I look forward to seeing you around more often."

"Me too." She said tilting her head.

Gabriella left the room and entered the hall way walking towards the lunch room once she was in she ran all the way up to the guys table and made the declaration of her finished masterpiece. Troy was the first one to clap and she bowed and laugh as Chad and Zeke gave her a high five sitting herself down on Troy's lap she took a fry and from his tray and dip it in his ketchup. She was getting use to this. jumping into the conversation about Megan Fox and her hot body Gabriella smiled as Troy arm wrapped around her waist a bit tighter and she placed a kiss on his cheek.

As the day continued Gabriella talked to the girls and kept her headsets off. Her and Taylor were getting along fine as co captains of the academic decathlon and Kelsi took an interest in listening to Gabriella iPod and enjoying the variety. Her and Mel were kind of almost like sisters and she liked that feeling. Getting use to staying around wasn't so bad after all she was slowly opening up to her parents. Making friends she knew she would have for life and in love with a man who was so good to her and for her. Thinking about Coach Bolton she thought about the day he pulled her into the office. He told her that no one leaves high school the way they came and he right. She smiled as she waited on the hood of Troy's car. Was talking to Kelsi about Amberlin and Blue October, she didn't mind her rock to be a little soft but she hated pop, however Kelsi was introducing her to a lot of new things she kind of enjoyed.

"Hello." Troy said walking up to the car and placing his bags in the back. "Mel left for dance class about a half hour ago so were good for takeoff when you're ready." He said with a smile and leaned up to his her lips.

"Oh if you guys are just going to make out then I can leave." Kelsi said pulling the ear buds from her ears.

Troy laughed and pulled away. "If I recall someone was having a complete eating of the face in front of my locker with Ryan this afternoon." He said with a smile.

"I wonder who?" Kelsi said with a blush on her cheeks.

Troy laughed and waved over to Zeke and Chad as they came over. Zeke asked Kelsi about Sharpay and she began talking about rehearsals and Chad butted in to remind Zeke about the after game celebration at his house.

Troy smiled and pulled Gabriella off the hood holding her in his arms. "I ever tell you how much I love you."

"No but if you get mushy on me I'll have to discipline you." She said leaning forward to rest her head on his.

Looking into her eyes he smiled. "And they say being a bad boy will only end up in trouble." He said setting her down on the floor and cupping her ass.

"Oh yeah well, here comes trouble." She whispered in his ear as she cupped his ass and quickly moved around him to get the details for Chad's party.

Troy smiled and placed his hands on her hips as he looked over her shoulder she was talking to Chad and Taylor had just come up from behind him covering his eyes. He was happy with his life, he didn't feel like he was missing out on anything and he felt for once like teenage boy who was having the time of his life and he owed all to the petite brown hair girl in his arms, his very own bad girl to counter act with his good boy attitude.

The End.

_**I want to thank everyone who has been reading from the beginning and everyone who has been reading since they found this link. I am so happy about all the reviews and hearing what everyone had to say. You guys made the story fun to write and you kept me going. I hope you're all happy about the way things ended and I hope that you had just as much fun as I did. Till next time. I love you and I hope you keep reading. **_


End file.
